


Стеклянная башня

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Малфой похож на стеклянную башню: так же сияет на солнце и кажется таким же хрупким на вид. Но если его ударишь, кулак будет до крови распорот осколками, а если свалишься с самой вершины – умрёшь. || Гарри и Драко (а заодно Рон, и Гермиона, и все остальные) - Сумеречные Охотники, ведущие свой род от ангелов и призванные защищать мир от демонов или ополоумевшей нечисти. Или от других Сумеречных Охотников, имеющих на мир свои личные планы, как становится понятно, когда в размеренное течение жизни врывается Валентин Моргенштерн, охотник, когда-то убивший родителей Гарри, проводивший опыты над собственными женой и детьми, и, конечно, мечтающий захватить власть и уничтожить всё, что ему не по вкусу.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> КРОССОВЕР. АУ для обеих серий. Для ГП это другой мир, для Орудий – дополнительные ветки событий в третьей книге, плюс некоторое АУ событий, связанных с Валентином и Кругом. В результате смешения миров многие мелочи поменялись: совершеннолетие у Охотников теперь достигается в 17 лет, как у магов, к примеру. Многие герои упоминаются точечно, без глобального вписывания в другую историю. Рерайт некоторых сцен из канона "Орудий".
> 
> — Я придумала гарридраку в мирах Сумеречных Охотников. Я в порядке?  
> — Я вписала гарридраку в фик по Гли. Ты в порядке.  
> — Мы зашибись!
> 
> (с)

Лили бежит.

Она задыхается, и ей кажется, что земля горит у неё под ногами — не в фигуральном смысле, в буквальном. Тяжёлые ботинки глухо ударяются об утоптанную дорожку, попавший внутрь камешек больно впивается в пятку, но остановиться и вытряхнуть его времени нет.

Лили бежит, одной рукой прижимая к груди самое дорогое, что у неё есть, а другой сжимая топор. Мокрая от крови рукоять скользит в мокрой от крови ладони, и она крепче сжимает мокрые от крови пальцы, чтобы удержать мокрое от крови оружие.

Инстинкты подсказывают, что если сбросить всё лишнее, она побежит быстрее, но Лили нечего сбросить.

Несколько раз она оглядывается, силясь разглядеть, не гонится ли за ней Валентин, хотя вряд ли с расколотым черепом кто-то в состоянии гнаться. Но это Валентин, и Лили не спешит сбрасывать его со счетов. Она боится его, потому что знает: даже если отрубить Валентину голову, облить его горючей смесью и сжечь, он всё равно может вернуться.

Лили бежит.

Тёмные улицы Аликанте спят, стеклянные башни сияют заговоренным светом, охраняя город от демонов. Лили проносится мимо них, шумной тенью несётся между спящих домов, почти наверняка нарушая чей-то покой.

Ей плевать. Ей нужно добраться до Гарда.

В Гарде — портал.

Теоретически, порталом невозможно воспользоваться без разрешения Консула, но практически сегодня его охраняет Роберт Лайтвуд, а Лили подслушала волшебное слово. Роберт — член Круга, преданный пёс Валентина, Роберт выпустит её, если она всё сделает правильно.

Роберт спит на посту.

Ей даже не приходится ничего говорить, не приходится врать и притворяться, что теперь она тоже на их стороне. Лили планировала разыграть идеальный спектакль, за пару секунд убедив Роберта в том, что стала верной слугой Валентина, быстро бросить пароль и, не объясняя ни свёртка в руках, ни жуткого вида, ринуться в светло-голубое сияние.

Но Роберт спит на посту, и два первых пункта получается пропустить.

Вспышка боли скручивает её, складывает пополам, и Лили вываливается из портала в Косом переулке. Зажав топор между ног, она неуклюже вытаскивает из кармана куртки стило и, привалившись плечом к стене, дрожащей рукой чертит на нужном кирпиче нужную руну. Линии вспыхивают золотистым сиянием, и в тёмной кладке возникает узкий проход.

Лили протискивается сквозь него и, нарисовав на запястье руну Невидимости, убирает стило.

Резко выдохнув, она перехватывает топор и снова бежит.

В Лондоне далеко не так тихо, как в Аликанте. Здесь ещё ходят припозднившиеся прохожие (или, наоборот, слишком ранние пташки), по улицам то и дело шныряют машины, ослепляя яркими фарами, и Лили благодарна всем Ангелам сразу за то, что сейчас её никто не может увидеть.

Грязная, потная, вся в потёках запёкшейся крови, в белой ночной рубашке, развевающейся на ветру, наспех накинутой куртке от облачения, грубых ботинках, с ребёнком, топором и ошалелым лицом она несётся, не разбирая дороги.

На самом деле, Лили точно знает, куда бежит.

В трёх кварталах отсюда — обиталище вампирского клана. Заброшенный костёл, скрытый заклинаниями, замаскированный под серое офисное здание, одно из сотни таких же. На стоянке у входа — вампирские мотоциклы, и именно они сейчас ей нужны.

Если вампиры поймают Охотника на своей территории, Охотнику несдобровать, Лили прекрасно помнит эти простые законы. И Лили уверена в том, что её не поймают.

Её ведёт материнская любовь. Она держит в руках то, что ей дороже всего. И она никому это не отдаст.

Речь, конечно, не о топоре.

Лили должна увезти своё сокровище, спрятать его, защитить, выбрать для него безопасное место. Лили жалеет о том, что когда-то поверила Валентину, открыла ему двери в свой дом, принимала его порошки, чтобы «малыш был здоровым».

Кое-как сдерживая тяжёлое дыхание, зажимая воздух между зубов, Лили по стеночке пробирается за угол обветшавшего здания. Пустые проёмы окон, криво заколоченных досками, скалятся на неё острыми щепками, но Лили не страшно. Быстро оглядевшись, она бросается к единственному мотоциклу с коляской, и, опустив туда сына, перекидывает ногу через сиденье.

Мотоцикл заводится с ходу.

Лили едва успевает досчитать до пяти, когда он взлетает.

До рассвета ей нужно добраться до Литтл Уиндинга и вернуться обратно, чтобы рассказать Конклаву о Валентине. До рассвета ей нужно отдать своего сына сестре, живущей на Тисовой улице, и вернуться в город стекла, чтобы предотвратить кровавые планы сумасшедшего Моргенштерна. До рассвета ей нужно убедиться, что заклинание Рагнора Фелла, под которым прячется дом сестры, действительно скрывает её дом от любых разведок и поисков, и вернуться обратно.

До рассвета. Потому что вампирские мотоциклы при свете дня бесполезны.

Петуния принимает Гарри безропотно, словно всегда ждала чего-то подобного. Она могла бы сказать, что именно поэтому и сбежала из мира Охотников, что кровь и ихор ни к чему хрупкой женщине, что... Её тонкие губы слегка поджимаются, а в глазах повисает вопрос, но она ничего не говорит. Только приносит Лили бумагу, как та и просила. На газетном обрывке, между именем репортёра и фотографией тыквы, Лили царапает несколько слов, размашисто перекрывая их руной, и огненное письмо отправляется к Консулу.

У порога Петуния хватает Лили за запястье, как будто умоляя остаться, а Лили только качает головой, мягко высвобождаясь.

Они с сестрой не разговаривают уже много лет. Петуния выбрала мир примитивных, Лили осталась среди Нефилимов, и общего у них — только кровь.

Кровь течёт по спине Лили, заставляя ночную рубашку липнуть к лопаткам. Спине мокро и горячо, и на крыльце, прежде чем снова вскочить на мотоцикл, Лили украдкой рисует Иратце.

— Присмотри за ним, — говорит она Петунье, и после стольких лет молчания это, как ни странно, звучит почти не натужно. — Присмотри за ним, я скоро вернусь.

Петунья кивает. Она крепко держится за перила, прижимая к себе завёрнутого в покрывало племянника, и костяшки пальцев у неё белые-белые.

Лили нужно спешить.

Словно зная об этом, мотоцикл взлетает на цифре четыре. Долететь из Литл Уиндинга в Лондон, пробраться в Косой Переулок, воспользоваться порталом, добежать от Гарда до Зала Советов, предупредить, если огненному письму не поверят...

Лили должна это сделать.

Только она теряет сознание за пару минут до рассвета.

Кровь расплывается по ночной рубашке, ярко-алая в первых лучах восходящего солнца. Расцветив алые пятна, погладив загорелые, покрытые синяками и шрамами ноги, оно осторожно прикасается к блестящему боку вампирского мотоцикла.

На счёт раз — мотор глохнет, на счёт три — асфальт раскрывает объятия. Звук удара, скрежет металла, стон сминаемой плоти, а потом — тишина.

Солнечный зайчик отскакивает от рамы и растворяется в облаках.

Лили не дышит.


	2. Глава 1

Гарри Поттер сидел на крыльце Института, опустив подбородок на сложенные на перилах ладони. Заходящее солнце ласкало своими лучами его правую щёку — и смешно, и щекотно, и уютно, всё разом.

Строго говоря, Институт Аликанте нельзя было назвать Институтом в привычном смысле этого слова.

В привычном смысле слова Институты обычно располагались за пределами Идриса, в других городах и государствах. Лондонский Институт, Парижский Институт, Нью-Йоркский, Лос-Анджелесский — местные представительства, местные резиденции Нефилимов, оплоты Сумеречных Охотников.

Идрис был их родиной, а Аликанте — столицей Идриса, и потому ни в каких представительствах Нефилимы здесь не нуждались, но привычка называть Институтами древние здания с обширными библиотеками, богатыми оружейными, просторными лазаретами и тренировочными залами была у них, пожалуй, в крови.

Для тех, кто жил за пределами Идриса, их Институт становился домом. У тех, чьим домом был Идрис, не было нужды скрываться за стенами Института.

У всех, кроме Гарри.

За спиной раздались шаги, и он обернулся.

— Устал, как собака, — пожаловался Рон Уизли, долговязый рыжеволосый парень, его лучший друг.

И его парабатай.

Парабатай назывались два воина, что сражаются вместе, близкие словно братья или, может быть, ближе. На их коже выжигали особую руну, позволявшую чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии — боль, отчаяние, ярость, даже смерть. Сложно было даже представить что-то прочней этой связи.

Вытерев мокрые ладони о джинсы, Рон уселся на соседнюю ступеньку и задумчиво уставился вдаль, но хватило его ненадолго. Уже через пару секунд он, хмыкнув, добродушно ударил Гарри в плечо.

В то самое плечо, за которое неделю назад Гарри укусил Пожиратель. В то самое плечо, которое всё ещё болело после вчерашних упражнений на балках. В то самое плечо, которое немилосердно ныло после того, как сегодня на тренировке Гарри — не без участия Рона! — дважды шваркнулся им о потёртую стену.

Нет, привычки к физическим нагрузкам Гарри было не занимать (всем Сумеречным Охотникам было не занимать!), но кое-что бывало всё-таки слишком.

— Эй, полегче, — сквозь зубы прошипел он.

— Прости, друг, — Рон улыбнулся. — Иратце?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой. Руна Исцеления была, без сомнения, хороша, но вряд ли стоило использовать её для того, чтобы в седьмой раз попытаться залечить рваный след от зубов.

Он так до сих пор и не научился как должное принимать магию рун.

Ему исполнилось одиннадцать, когда тётя открыла ему правду о его происхождении. До того дня Гарри считал, что его родители погибли в автокатастрофе, но после того дня всё стало намного сложнее. Тётя Петуния, нервно переглядываясь с седобородым незнакомцем в очках-половинках и странном тёмно-зелёном плаще, рассказала, что мужчина и женщина, подарившие Гарри жизнь, были Сумеречными Охотниками: существами, ведущими свой род от ангелов и созданными для того, чтобы защищать мир от зла.

Одиннадцатилетний ребёнок воспринял эту новость с восторгом. Ещё бы, мама и папа были не такими как все, они охотились на демонов и защищали простых людей.

Простых людей Сумеречные Охотники называли «примитивными», и тётя Петуния стала примитивной по собственной воле. Ей никогда не хотелось проводить свою жизнь в боях и сражениях, она не испытывала благоговения перед оружием, и красивые платья нравились ей больше, чем кожаное охотничье облачение. Однажды влюбившись в примитивного, она с лёгкостью покинула свою родину — Аликанте, и никогда о ней больше не вспоминала, поселившись в месте, укрытом от посторонних особенной магией.

Зеленокожий маг Рагнор Фелл сотворил заклятие, позволившее беглянке скрыться от прежнего мира, и никто никогда не узнал бы местоположение дома Петунии, если бы она не отправила сестре огненное письмо.

Но мать Гарри, Лили, едва ли простила сестру за такое «предательство». После ухода Петунии они не разговаривали несколько лет — до той ночи, когда окровавленная Лили, одетая в куртку доспеха поверх белой ночнушки, не пришла к Петунии на порог, сжимая в одной руке топор, в другой — своего сына.

Седобородый незнакомец, назвавшийся Альбусом Дамблдором, рассказал Гарри, что случилось на самом деле.

Мать пыталась спасти его от Валентина Моргенштерна, Сумеречного Охотника, решившего свергнуть Конклав и установить свою власть.

Нефилимов никогда не было много. Скорее, напротив. Укрепляя свои силы, они шаг за шагом шли к сотрудничеству с Нежитью, призывая обитателей Нижнего Мира — вампиров, оборотней и фейри, — склониться на их сторону. Нет, не просто склониться, потому что за неповиновение Договору Охотники и без того строго наказывали огнём и мечом: стоило зарвавшемуся вампиру начать убивать вне своей территории, стоило оборотням осоловеть от запаха крови и взяться обращать людей одного за другим, Нефилимы оказывались тут как тут и возмездие голубым огнём играло на их клинках Серафима.

Нежить должна была не просто склониться к повиновению. Нежить должна была перейти на их сторону, принять новые правила, стать равноправным партнёром, получить своё представительство в Совете, и...

Не все были с этим согласны.

Валентин Моргенштерн относился к тем, кто много чего имел против. Даже больше, он их возглавлял. Он считал, что Сумеречные Охотники — потомки Ангелов! — выше всей Нежити вместе взятой, что вампиры, фейри и оборотни им не чета, что обитателей Нижнего мира нужно не только контролировать, но и уничтожать. В их крови Валентин чувствовал демоническое начало, и этого ему было достаточно.

Он создал Круг для того, чтобы воплотить свои цели. Собрав вокруг себя самых верных и преданных, вложив в их головы собственные идеи и уверенность в том, что он никогда не предаст, Валентин повёл их за собой — прямиком к поражению. Но сначала попытался уничтожить тех, кто сопротивлялся особенно сильно.

Добрая половина молодёжи тогда, в Аликанте, состояла в Круге. Родители Гарри, как и родители Рона, были одними из немногих, кто не поддерживал Валентина, считая Нежить достойной сотрудничества. Родители Гарри были первыми, кто от этого пострадал.

Валентин пришёл ночью, так рассказал Гарри Дамблдор.

Валентин пришёл ночью, чтобы вырезать всю их семью, одного за другим. Он убил отца Гарри, Джеймса, но не сумел справиться с матерью. Лили, даже засыпавшая чуть ли не в обнимку со своим боевым топором, дала Моргенштерну отпор. Увидев мёртвого мужа и злодея, склонившегося над колыбелью годовалого сына, в ярости она бросилась вперёд и опустила тяжёлое лезвие Валентину на голову.

Он увернулся.

Схватка была недолгой. Валентину удалось достать его мать со спины, располосовав тонкую ночную рубашку и вогнав ей острый кинжал под лопатки, но и топор Лили в конце концов нашёл свою цель.

Когда противник рухнул без памяти, Лили бросилась прочь, так восстановили их бой по кровавым следам. Накинув куртку (на стене у вешалки остались бурые отпечатки ладоней) и вытащив сонного сына из колыбели, всё ещё сжимая в мокрой от крови ладони мокрый от крови топор, она ринулась прочь из дома. Портал в Гарде привёл её в Лондон, а из Лондона до Литтл Уиндинга, где жила тётя Петуния, Лили добралась на вампирском мотоцикле.

Слушая Дамблдора, Гарри живо представлял себе эту махину — огромного, чёрного, хромированного монстра, серебром отливающего на солнце. Впрочем, солнце вампирские мотоциклы видели редко: работать они могли только ночью, а с первыми дневными лучами их моторы гасли, захлёбываясь собственным рыком, как немощные сердца стариков.

На таком мотоцикле Лили долетела до Тисовой улицы, чтобы передать сына сестре и пообещать скоро вернуться, но вернуться уже не успела. Ни в Литтл Уиндинг, ни в Аликанте. Беспощадное солнце настигло её на середине пути, и обессилевший мотоцикл разбился о землю.

Впрочем, огненное письмо, в отличие от той, кто его написала, успело добраться до адресата.

В конце концов, восстание, вспыхнувшее во время очередных переговоров с Нежитью, было подавлено, а Валентин — побеждён. Ему удалось сбежать, но не выжить: бушующий огонь захватил дом Моргенштернов. Валентин поджёг его сам. Вместе с ним сгорели его жена и ребёнок.

Если честно, легче от этого осиротевшему Гарри ни капли не становилось.

Его жизнь у родственников была откровенно не сахарной. Тётя Петуния ненавидела любое упоминание о мире, который оставила, а Гарри был живым отражением прошлого. Самим своим существованием он напоминал об Идрисе и Аликанте, о демонах, о постоянной войне, и поэтому главным воспитательным методом в семье Дурслей было сделать так, чтобы Гарри как можно реже не попадался им на глаза.

Это учило самостоятельности и дарило чувство неизбывного одиночества, которое так и не прошло до конца. Даже сейчас, когда у Гарри появились друзья...

Или, может быть, особенно сейчас, когда у него появились друзья.

Сидеть рядом с Роном на позолоченных солнцем деревянных ступенях было здорово, конечно, вот только у Рона была настоящая семья, а у Гарри...

Ладно. Зато у него был Рон.

Гарри дёрнул здоровым плечом, недовольный, что мысли приняли такой оборот, и Рон тут же обернулся к нему.

— Что случилось, друг?

Не зная, что ответить, Гарри перевёл взгляд на стеклянные башни Аликанте, сверкающие на горизонте. Башни защищали город от вторжения демонов. Хитрый барьер — и потому нерушимый: лишить их защитных свойств можно было только с помощью крови демона, но из-за всё тех же защитных свойств проникнуть в город и, как следствие, в башни демоны никак не могли.

Удобно.

Рон истолковал его взгляд по-своему.

— Думаешь о нападениях? — В его голосе смешались напряжение и ярость, тоска по сражениям и возмущение наглостью монстров. — Думаешь о Валентине?

Последнее время демоны появлялись в Идрисе слишком часто. И не только в Идрисе. Со всех концов света в Конклав приходили рапорты и отчёты, практически каждый день Нефилимы отправлялись в новые и новые рейды. Гарри и Рон уже успели подраться с человекоподобными плотоядными чудовищами в Румынии, вместе с другими Охотниками уничтожить несколько рогатых демонов в Швеции, облазили практически всю Англию в поисках шеддим — практически бестелесных, но от того не менее злобных чудовищ...

Перед тем, как раствориться и вернуться обратно в своё измерение, почти каждый демон говорил что-то о Валентине. Кто-то обещал, что Валентин отомстит, кто-то клялся, будто знает, где он прячется, и может раскрыть эту тайну, кто-то призывал бросить всё и присоединиться.

— Валентин умер, — тихо сказал Гарри.

— Такая чушь, — выплюнул Рон. — В смысле, не то, что Валентин умер, а то, что они все талдычат о нём, как заведённые.

— Да.

А что тут ещё можно было сказать?

Гарри не хотел об этом думать, но он не видел ни одной причины, по которой демоны могли бы вновь и вновь упоминать о Валентине, если бы тот был действительно мёртв.

— Может быть, — задумчиво начал Рон, вытягивая вперёд правую ногу. Потёртый носок коричневого ботинка несколько раз качнулся, привлекая внимание, а потом замер, словно пятка хозяина наконец-то нашла точку опоры. — Может быть, у них там появился самозванец? Какой-нибудь новый Валентин... Присвоил себе громкое имя, собирает новую армию.

— Если он собирает армию, — Гарри потёр шрам на лбу, — то, старый Валентин или новый, для нас разницы нет.

Шрам у него был всегда, сколько он себя помнил. В форме молнии, выпуклый, побледневший со временем (а когда-то наверняка розоватый или даже пламенеющее-красный), наполовину спрятанный под взъерошенной чёлкой. Дамблдор тогда, шесть лет назад, сказал Гарри, что его шрам — дело рук Валентина, но что именно представляло собой это дело, Гарри так и не узнал.

Дамблдор и сам понятия не имел.

Иногда этот шрам напоминал о себе, пульсируя и наливаясь ноющей болью. Иратце, конечно, не помогало.

— Да уж, — Рон хмыкнул. — Остаётся только драться и драться.

— Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, — раздался за его спиной весёлый девичий голос, и даже если бы Гарри был глухим, то по улыбке оглянувшегося друга всё равно догадался бы, кто это.

Гермиона Грейнджер, их подруга, появившаяся в Идрисе почти так же, как и сам Гарри — то есть, почти ниоткуда. Давным давно кто-то из её предков покинул Сумеречных Охотников, как тётя Петуния, и многие их поколения жили, не зная своей настоящей природы, пока однажды Артур Уизли, скрытый руной Невидимости, не встретил в лондонском метро любопытно таращившуюся на него девчонку лет этак пяти.

Когда Гермионе исполнилось одиннадцать, родители позволили ей перебраться в Аликанте, чтобы не только быть Нефилимом по крови, но и стать им по оружию. Ума, ловкости и старания у Гермионы для такого было достаточно: сражалась она находчиво и с упоением, а всё свободное время просиживала в библиотеке Института, изучая оружие, руны, боевые приёмы и историю отношений Охотников с Нежитью и примитивными.

Гарри даже не сомневался, что если когда-нибудь в этих отношениях все стороны и найдут компромисс, то только с помощью их Гермионы.

Её шаги дробью простучали по лесенке, а когда она уселась на нагретую солнцем ступеньку, тут же раздались другая мерная дробь. Это уже была Джинни, младшая сестра Рона.

Джинни и Гермиона стали парабатай два года назад, спустя несколько месяцев после того, как Гарри и Рон связали себя этой же руной. Выбор был самым лучшим из всех возможных: холодный ум одной отлично дополнял яростную порывистость другой, необычные тактики и стратегии Гермионы выступали достойным партнёром боевой силе и ловкости Джинни.

Правда, Гарри не мог сказать, что они дружили так же близко, как он с Роном. Скорее, они дружили втроём — два парабатай и Гермиона со всеми её книгами, знаниями и огромной сумкой, в которую чудом умещались толстенные энциклопедии, а Джинни пропадала на бесконечных свиданиях.

Она была красивой девушкой: стройная, белокожая, с карими глазами и ярко-рыжими волосами, так что молодые Сумеречные Охотники со всего света клевали на неё, как вампиры на свежую кровь.

Среди последних поклонников значился Себастьян Верлак — то ли француз, то ли поляк, Гарри так и не понял.

К счастью или к несчастью, это волновало его куда меньше, чем следовало.

Когда-то Джинни заглядывалась на него, да и теперь Гарри знал, что Рон и его родители были бы счастливы, если бы он вздумал породниться с их семьёй не только через руну парабатай, но и женившись на Джин, но... Думать об этом было решительно слишком рано.

И неохота.

Думать об этом здесь и сейчас помешал решительно вывернувший из-за поворота прямо к крыльцу Института молодой человек. Его спина была неестественно прямой, словно он ждал нападения — если не физического, то хотя бы словесного. Шаги его мягко, почти бесшумно пружинили от каменистой дорожки. Светлые, выгоревшие до льняного оттенка волосы ласково трепал ветерок, но лицо молодого человека было вовсе не ласковым.

Гарри узнал его сразу.

— Обсуждаете охоту на демонов? — тем временем засмеялась Джинни, изящным движеним откидывая назад блестящую рыжую прядь.

Она была на год младше их всех, а потому ходить в рейды ещё не могла.

— Очень кстати, — сказал молодой человек, остановившись у первой ступеньки. Он растягивал гласные, чуть приподнимая правый уголок губ, что придавало его словам насмешливое, презрительное выражение. — Охота на демонов — это как раз то, что от вас требуется. Конклав дал мне задание.

Гарри почти физически ощутил напряжение Рона.

— Какое ещё задание?

Эти двое просто не выносили друг друга.

— Совместное патрулирование, Уизли.

Рон остолбенел, удивлённо приоткрыв рот, но уже через секунду взвился, стискивая кулаки. Гермиона вскочила следом за ним, только, в отличие от Рона, она не возмущалась, а скорее хотела удержать его от необдуманных действий.

Её узкая ладонь легла на обтянутое кожаное курткой плечо.

— Я не доверю тебе свою спину, Малфой, — сдавленно прошипел Рон, изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться.

Сунув руки в карманы, Малфой прищурился.

— А кто говорит о доверии?

Он не мог не заметить, что, стоило их компании заметить его приближение, весёлой и дружелюбной атмосферы как не бывало: сейчас помрачнела даже Джинни, которую обычно было ничем не пронять. Откинувшись на ступени, она смотрела на него снизу вверх, будто ожидая какой-нибудь выходки, а Гермиона запустила руку в сумку, словно рассчитывая достать оттуда учебник по демонологии и оглушить им незваного гостя.

Незваный гость, надо думать, знал, на что шёл, но Гарри всё равно вдруг нахмурился.

Значит, никакого гостеприимства, никакого доверия, только совместная охота на демонов, вовсе не радужная в такой перспективе. Идти в рейд с человеком, от которого не знаешь, чего ожидать...

— Кто ещё пойдёт? — спросил он, отвлекая Малфоя от игры в яростные гляделки с медленно бледнеющим Роном.

— Поттер... — Малфой вскинул брови, такой удивлённый, будто только в эту секунду увидел, к кому подошёл. И в следующий момент как будто забыл обо всех остальных: — Я, ты, Уизел и грязнокро...

Кулак Рона метнулся вперёд.

Гермиона сдавленно охнула. Джинни вскочила, похожая на разъярённую рыжую молнию, готовая защищать и брата, и оскорблённую парабатай; её руки неловко шарили по воздуху в поисках любимого оружия — швыряльных ножей, но ничего не находили.

От недавнего сочувствия к Малфою не осталось и следа. К нему не просто так относились как к врагу, он давал для этого тысячу поводов.

— Сказал всё, что хотел? — Гарри поднялся, удерживая Рона от продолжения драки.

Малфой, отшатнувшийся, повисший на перилах, вытер разбитую губу большим пальцем. Кровь на его бледной коже смотрелась неестественно тёмной, как и чёткие контуры рун, убегавшие под воротник боевой куртки, казавшейся слишком большой для худого, угловатого тела.

Чувствуя неуместный приступ раскаяния, Гарри жёстко повторил:

— У тебя всё? Можешь идти.

В ответ Малфой покачал головой.

— Не могу. Если ты не забыл, Поттер, не все безвылазно сидят в Аликанте. Некоторым удаётся забраться подальше.

Куда уж дальше. Старший Малфой, Люциус, был главой Лондонского Института. Этакая ссылка, пожизненное заключение, плата за пособничество Валентину. Без права на возвращение.

— И что? — Гарри нахмурился.

— То, что я остановлюсь в Институте. — Всё так же, по перилам, протиснувшись мимо них, Малфой остановился у тяжёлой двери, покрытой резными узорами.

Всё внутри Гарри протестовало против такого соседства, но возразить он не мог.

Малфой криво усмехнулся:

— Позволишь войти?

Он знал. Он, чёрт побери, знал, что Гарри живёт здесь, в одиночестве, как сирота, как человек без собственного дома, без крыши над головой, как...

«Нет», — хотелось ответить, но войти в Институт мог любой Сумеречный Охотник. Достаточно было прижать ладонь к косяку, и магия Института тут же узнавала кровь Нефилимов, радушно распахивая двери перед своими «детьми».

Бледная рука Малфоя легла на резной узор, тощие пальцы пробежались по литым завитушкам, и дверь, скрипнув, приотворилась, как будто только его и ждала.

Гарри стиснул зубы. Ему предстояло жить на одной территории с человеком, которую ещё в первую встречу, несколько лет назад, дал понять, насколько он, Гарри, ему неприятен. Хуже и не придумаешь...

— Можешь пожить у нас, если хочешь, — сказала Джинни, словно прочитав его мысли.

— И уступить... этому? — за Гарри ответил Рон.

— Малфою, — поправила Гермиона.

«Драко, — растерянно подумал Гарри. — Его зовут Драко».

Не то чтобы он собирался когда-нибудь обратиться к Малфою по имени.


	3. Глава 2

— Вот гад, — с чувством выдохнул Рон, как только за Малфоем захлопнулась дверь.

— Да уж, — поддержала его Гермиона. — Гарри, ты в порядке?

Не зная, что и сказать, Гарри растерянно взъерошил волосы, потёр шрам, поправил очки, а в конце концов ухватился за перила и замер. Он чувствовал себя... странно. Словно стоял на безлюдной площади, продумываемый со всех сторон всеми ветрами.

Не самое приятное ощущение. И шрам, реагируя на его эмоции, медленно оживал. Боль, просыпаясь в нём, осторожными покалываниями давала о себе знать: расползалась по всей длине тоненькой молнии, запускала пальцы под кожу, как будто желая попробовать Гарри на прочность.

Он, конечно, не собирался сдаваться. Ни ей, ни Малфою.

— В порядке.

Правда, об уютных посиделках на крыльце совершенно точно можно было забыть, и это не могло не расстраивать.

— От Конклава можно было ожидать чего угодно, — Джинни скривилась, — но не такого...

— Зато для Малфоя это вполне ожидаемо, — возразила ей Гермиона.

Чрезвычайно гордившийся своей принадлежностью к миру Сумеречных Охотников Малфой никогда не упускал случая напомнить о её происхождении. Он снова и снова подчёркивал своим поведением и словами, что выросшая среди примитивных девушка не может быть ровней другим Нефилимам...

О том, что Гарри тоже вырос среди примитивных, он почему-то никогда не упоминал.

Более того, когда-то Малфой даже хотел с ним подружиться, предпринимая для этого по-детски нелепые и по-малфоевски самовлюблённые шаги.

— Вот уж кто, наверное, должен всё знать о возвращении Валентина, — пробормотал Рон.

Давным давно он рассказывал Гарри, что отец Малфоя был едва ли не первым, кто отказался от своего хозяина, как только стало известно, что Конклав в курсе восстания. Гарри видел Люциуса лишь несколько раз, во время лондонских рейдов, и впечатления остались не самые приятные: Люциус показался ему скользким самоуверенным типом, что-то скрывающим за презрительным прищуром и холодной усмешкой.

Но чего он точно не скрывал, так это того, что демонстрировал и его собственный сын: собственного всепоглощающего превосходства.

На чём строилась такая уверенность, Гарри не понимал. Положение Люциуса было, как ни крути, далеко не самым завидным. Да, он сохранил свою шкуру, не был лишён рун или изгнан из общества, но, высланный в Лондонский Институт, он всё же не имел права возвращаться в Идрис и Аликанте, а значит, вся его жизнь сводилась к управлению британскими Сумеречными Охотниками и предводительству охоты на демонов. Быть главой имело свои преимущества, но если бы сейчас самого Гарри отняли от Идриса, он бы не выдержал.

А Люциус, выходит, выдерживал. И даже находил в этом плюсы. Казалось, он ждал чего-то... Рон не раз говорил, что если Валентин воскреснет, Люциус без раздумий вернётся к нему.

Это было логично: одни и те же идеалы, одни и те же убеждения, но что-то всё же не позволяло Гарри так думать.

Возможно, то, что он просто не понимал, как в здравом уме можно подчиняться безумному монстру, ни во что не ставившему своих людей и даже свою собственную семью. Пытаясь спасти свою шкуру от мечей Конклава, Валентин бросил их всех — всех, кому когда-то говорил, что мечтает умереть на одном поле битвы, всех, кому обещал вечное покровительство, всех, кого должен был до последнего прикрывать в случае отступления.

Поверить такому человеку снова было слишком глупо для такого, как Люциус.

Озвучивать свои мысли Гарри не стал — вряд ли они хоть как-то разрядили бы атмосферу. Скорее, наоборот.

Никто из них так и не сел обратно. Все стояли рядом, напряжённые, хмурые, злые. Рон по-прежнему сжимал кулаки, Гермиона закусывала губу, о чём-то сосредоточенно думая (наверное, пыталась определить, когда и куда они отправятся в рейд), а Джинни то и дело поглядывала на часы.

Торопилась на свидание, видимо.

Гарри не мог ей не позавидовать: по крайней мере, Джинни впереди ожидали приятные минуты в приятной компании, а не несколько дней в одном доме с Малфоем.

Он устало вздохнул.

Чувствовать к тому настоящую ненависть, как чувствовал Рон, не получалось. Уизли и Малфои враждовали давно — семьями, если так можно сказать. Пока Люциус и Нарцисса находились в Круге, Молли и Артур работали над сближением с Нежитью. Они смотрели в разные стороны, даже не просто в разные, а в прямо-противоположные, и каждый считал позицию другого неправильной... Рон вырос с этим, и точно также с этим вырос Малфой.

Когда Гарри впервые увидел его, они оба выбирали себе костюмы для тренировок. Гарри страшно смущался, чувствуя себя лишним, чужим, неуклюжим и неуместным одновременно, потому что знал о мире Сумеречных Охотников совсем мало, не помнил очертания ни одной руны, только несколько раз видел сияющий клинок Серафима и был бесконечно далёк от всего, что с рождения представляла собой жизнь любого «нормального» Нефилима... А Малфой был воплощением этой самой нормальности: наверняка рисовал украдкой стащенным отцовским стило, засыпал, положив под щёку материну боевую перчатку, возился с фамильным луком — мол, перейдёт к тебе, когда дорастёшь и сумеешь согнуть, чтобы натянуть тетиву.

При всём при этом, правда, он был ещё капризным и отвратительно избалованным, и в лоб заявил Гарри о своей неприязни к Нежити и всем, кому не повезло родиться Сумеречными Охотниками, а потом ещё и нахамил Рону, и вообще...

Но стоило Гарри задуматься о том, как много крови попортил им Драко, неминуемо вспоминалась и собственная отчаянная тоска по нормальной семье, и секунда растерянности в светлых глазах, и льняные прядки на макушке, танцующие под ветром, и убегающие под воротник крестики руны Точности, загнутые и тонкие на краях.

Но стоило Гарри вспомнить об этих тоске, растерянности, прядках и рунах, неминуемо вспоминалось, и сколько крови попортил им Драко.

В этом и заключалась проблема.

 

* * *

Институт в Аликанте был совсем не таким, как лондонский, и одновременно похож на него как две капли воды.

Высокие стрельчатые окна и длинные запутанные коридоры, убегающие ввысь потолки и тяжёлые каменные подоконники, всё это было типичным для архитектуры Сумеречных Охотников. Как и планировка. Это было удобно и просто: в какой бы стране, в каком бы Институте ты ни находился, ты всегда знал, где найти арсенал, тренировочный зал, кухню и место для сна.

Сейчас Драко в первую очередь интересовало последнее.

Нет, ему не хотелось спать, но отыскать гостевую комнату было необходимо, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы ощутить немного твёрдой земли под ногами, почувствовать себя здесь чуть больше «как дома». Вещей у Драко с собой не было: являться к Поттеру с сумкой, как бедному родственнику, казалось отвратительно глупым. Чуть позже посыльные доставят ему вещи из Гарда, их переправит Верховный маг Лондона, это Драко устраивало, хотя и было, на самом деле, по-детски.

С Поттером так было всегда. Либо глупо, либо по-детски, либо ещё как-нибудь неприемлемо, но по-другому никак.

С самой первой встречи, пожалуй.

Тогда возвращение Гарри Поттера в мир Сумеречных Охотников наделало переполоху: ещё бы, не так уж и часто в Идрисе появлялись новые лица, особенно те, чьи родители боролись с Валентином и погибли на благо доброго дела.

Для тех, чьи родители выжили и тоже боролись с Валентином — но не в смысле «против», а в смысле «за», это было особенно любопытно. О самом Моргенштерне, великом злодее и прочее прочее, Драко и знать не знал, а вот мальчишка со странным, похожим на недорисованную руну шрамом во лбу вызывал в нём живой интерес.

Они столкнулись перед школой, когда оба выбирали себе тренировочные костюмы, традиционный наряд из широких брюк и свободной туники. Люциус на пару минут отвернулся от отпрыска, а Нарцисса исчезла за бесконечными стойками бархатных зелёных плащей в попытке найти там самый изящный, и Драко, увидев предмет своего любопытства, бросился к нему со всех ног.

Ну, то есть не особенно и со всех ног, ведь отец учил его вышагивать важно и гордо, но всё же он подошёл к Поттеру.

В тот момент Драко хотел только одного — подружиться. Или не только одного, если рассматривать «подружиться и стать парабатай» как два разных желания. У него, конечно, уже были друзья, с которыми он знал друг друга с пелёнок: капризная полноватая Панси Паркинсон с тёмными пушистыми волосами и не менее капризный, худощавый и весь состоящий из острых углов Блейз Забини, а ещё Крэбб и Гойл, два неимоверно похожих друг на друга в своей недалёкости толстяка...

Драко всегда знал, что Крэбб и Гойл станут парабатай, а вот с Панси и Блейзом было немного сложнее: на свете не было ничего хуже, чем влюбиться в собственного брата по оружию, в собственного парабатай, а эти двое говорили о своих чувствах чуть ли не с трёхлетнего возраста. Скорее всего, именно Панси или Блейз были предназначены Драко в напарники, но тогда о них он не хотел даже думать.

Ему было одиннадцать и он хотел стать парабатай с Гарри Поттером.

Сейчас Драко было семнадцать, и он был рад, что в побратимы Поттер выбрал другого. Не потому, что ему так уж нравилось быть в одиночестве, и не потому, что он хотел связать себя руной с Паркинсон или Забини, и уж тем более не потому, что Малфою что-то там не пристало.

Он был рад тому, что не стал парабатай Поттера, по одной простой причине: влюбляться в своего парабатай было запрещено.

Наказание, которое накладывал в таких случаях Конклав, было жёстким. Влюблённый лишался всех рун и отправлялся в изгнание, и выдержать такое было под силу отнюдь не каждому Нефилиму. Вдали от своей родины, вдалеке от стеклянных куполов Аликанте, они гасли, как накрытый курткой Ведьмин Огонь. Даже смерть считалась лучше изгнания — и, даже не смотря на то, что его изгнанный из Идриса отец вполне себе жил, Драко жизни без узких улочек Аликанте представить не мог. Кроме того, у Люциуса оставались и руны, и принадлежность к миру Нефилимов, и Институт, а у тех, кого уличали в запретной любви, не оставалось вообще ничего. Драко знал, слышал от нервной, то и дело теребящей волосы Панси, что однажды кто-то из Лайтвудов покончил с собой, не выдержав такой перспективы.

Драко не хотелось повторять его путь. Ему хватало и того, что его любовь была запретной в любом случае, ведь однополые связи тоже не входили в список пожеланий Конклава.

В отличие от случаев с парабатай, об этом не ходили легенды — ни в качестве предостережения, ни в пику Конклаву. О таком было принято просто молчать.

И Драко молчал.

Иногда ему казалось, что можно вернуться в прошлое и всё переиграть: спрятаться за самую пыльную мантию, чтобы ни одна живая душа не решилась подойти, боясь аллергии, или нарисовать на себе руну Невидимости, или не говорить Поттеру всего того, что он, будучи глупым ребёнком, наговорил, но... Драко побрезговал бы валяться в пыли, в одиннадцать лет он был слишком мал для того, чтобы рисовать себе руны, и взять сказанное обратно тоже не получилось бы.

Кто же мог знать, что если дома принято считать Нежить вторым сортом, а Охотников, стремящихся к политическому союзу с ней, идиотами, то об этом не стоит говорить первому встречному? И Гарри Поттеру говорить тоже не стоит, потому что в Идрис его, видите ли, возвращал полувеликан из тех, с которыми Конклав уже успел заключить союз.

Отец учил Драко, что в партнёрстве с Нежитью нет никакого смысла, ведь она во всём уступает Сумеречным Охотникам. Оборотни зависимы от собственной волчьей природы, живут по дурацким законам стаи и вожаков выбирают по этим законам же, вампиры не способны выносить солнечный свет, вечно заперты в своих тёмных логовах до наступления темноты, фейри... На первый взгляд они казались самыми совершенными из созданий Нижнего мира, но только на первый. За удивительную красоту фейри платили удивительным же уродством, и уродство это шло рука об руку с их совершенством. Не существовало ни одного фейри без недостатков: то ветвистые пальцы, то насквозь просвечивающие сквозь прозрачную кожу внутренности отвратительного сизого цвета, то пузырчатые, словно покрытые морской пеной уши... Всегда находилась какая-нибудь деталь, на которую невозможно было смотреть без дрожи. Или даже просто — невозможно смотреть.

Отец учил Драко, что только Сумеречные Охотники выше всего этого: их тела совершенны — сильные и ловкие, украшенные сложной вязью татуировок, им нет нужды прятаться от солнца, разве что от посторонних глаз, но для этого существуют специальные руны, их кровь не запятнана демонической, их кровь чиста.

А ещё отец учил Драко стрелять из лука и арбалета, применять Следящую руну, балансировать на балках под потолком и биться с несколькими демонами сразу. И Драко старался. Старался хорошо учиться и впитывать знания, попадать в центр мишени и держать в воздухе одновременно как минимум четыре стрелы, а заодно — не бояться ни Пожирателей, ни келпи, ни отвратительных рогатых тварей, мерзко капающих жёлтой слюной.

Не бояться не получалось, но Драко успокаивал себя тем, что абсолютное бесстрашие — это для идиотов. Слишком глупо, слишком по-детски, слишком не про него. И в этом не было ничего страшного.

Ну, наверное.

В конце концов, ему предстоял совместный рейд с Поттером, Уизли и грязнокровкой, а значит, хоть кто-то должен был во время этого рейда не лезть на рожон. С другой стороны, рядом с Поттером всегда и хотелось именно взять и залезть, какими бы последствиями это ему не грозило.

Драко без сил опустился на спартански заправленную кровать, и она послушно прогнулась под ним, принимая вес его тела. Двигаться не хотелось, думать не хотелось, неминуемых стычек с Поттером и Уизли — тоже. В некотором смысле это был способ почувствовать себя живым, но только больно от этого способа бывало так, что ему вполне хватило бы остаться и «мёртвым».

И боль, конечно, касалась не только разбитой губы.

Драко прикоснулся к ней языком, чувствуя солоноватый вкус крови, и откинулся на подушки. Он так и лежал, глядя в потолок, пока не стемнело, а когда в комнате воцарилась холодная полутьма — поднялся, чтобы забрать из холла Института свои вещи, переодеться в тренировочный костюм и отправиться в зал.

 

* * *

Вещи Малфоя испарились из холла примерно через полчаса после того, как там появились. Не слишком-то он торопился устраиваться и обживаться, и Гарри даже не хотел загадывать, что именно это значит.

Может быть, Малфой считал, что у него достаточно времени и он вполне успеет разобраться с вещами чуть позже, а может, ему настолько противна сама мысль о том, чтобы находиться на одной территории с человеком, воспитанным примитивными.

Тогда, давно такая мысль бы ранила, сейчас осталось только обычное равнодушие. В Аликанте Гарри не раз сталкивался с подобной точкой зрения: как ни крути, Сумеречные Охотники не желали признавать своё равенство с Нежитью. Хоть Валентин и потерпел поражение, его идеи всё ещё были популярны у многих.

Считать себя особенными было просто приятно, вот часть Нефилимов так и считала. Огромная часть. Иногда Гарри казалось, что даже члены Конклава, настаивающие на сближении, втайне считали Нежить вторым сортом, который просто можно грамотно использовать в своих целях, только не говорили об этом вслух.

А ещё он думал, что Нефилимы просто завидуют. Завидуют силе оборотней и скорости вампиров, их бешеной регенерации, завидуют хитрости фейри и неограниченным возможностям магов... Ему самому хитрость фейри была ни к чему, да и силы хватало своей, а вот от скорости, регенерации и возможности творить чудеса Гарри точно не отказался бы.

Плечо по-прежнему ныло, и способность лечить себя безо всяких Иратце, рун Исцеления, пришлась бы весьма и весьма кстати, но такой способности не было.

Единственное, что могло Гарри помочь, это немного отвлечься, а отвлекаться он привык с помощью тренировок или охоты. Никаких рейдов на сегодня было не запланировано, вызовов пока что не поступало, а если бы и поступили — дежурили другие Охотники, они бы и отправились защищать мир от демонов, так что Гарри мог спокойно отдохнуть в тренировочном зале.

Второй раз за день.

Вообще-то, он мог бы отдохнуть и с книжкой или конспектом, потому что изучение рун или демонологии никто не отменял, но сейчас его как магнитом тянуло к деревянным мечам, распятым под потолком балкам, мишеням и набитым травой, зачарованным магам чучелам, изображавшим гипотетических противников. Гарри даже переодеваться не стал, так и пошёл, в чём был, в джинсах и свитере.

Где-то, кажется, на подоконнике там ещё оставались мечи, забытые после тренировки с Роном и девочками. Джинни тогда оттачивала умение держать равновесие, а они втроём устроили шуточный бой...

Картинки утренней тренировки так и оживали перед глазами. Вот Джинни, раскинув руки в стороны, осторожно шагает по балке. В зубах у неё зажат короткий кинжал, волосы собраны в удобный пучок. У Гермионы — коса, и она тяжело ударяется о плечи и спину при каждом движении. Гермиона бьёт и уворачивается, но потом поскальзывается и отступает, оставляя их с Роном доигрывать раунд вдвоём.

Драться с парабатай и правда было скорее игрой, чем тренировкой. Они знали друг друга, предвидели выпады, чувствовали любое движение... Скрестив мечи, в итоге, они оба отпрянули, заканчивая неопасную схватку, а через секунду Джинни, повиснув на руках, спрыгнула с балок, и они, побросав мечи, разошлись в разные стороны — чтобы переодеться, принять душ и снова встретиться на крыльце.

А потом появился Малфой, и всё сразу испортилось.

Увлёкшись воспоминаниями о тренировке, Гарри совсем забыл о госте их Института. Но это забвение длилось не долго: стоило только открыть дверь зала, и перед глазами предстала светловолосая тень.

Гарри замер.

Малфой в тренировочной одежде выглядел так... непривычно. Мягкие широкие брюки, просторная серая туника, открытые руки, испещрённые линиями рун — как чёрными, яркими, так и бледными, выцветшими. С правого плеча под тунику убегал длинный шрам, ещё один, посвежее, змеился на внутренней стороне левого предплечья.

«Сумеречные Охотники гордятся своими шрамами», — вспомнил Гарри слова Гермионы, очередную цитату из очередной умной книги. Малфой, наверное, был как раз из таких, кто гордился, недаром же в нём было столько самоуверенности.

Хотя, может быть, он был из тех, кто стыдился, недаром же прежде Гарри никогда не видел его с открытыми руками, выставляющего напоказ свои шрамы.

Но самое главное заключалось даже не в этом. Самое главное заключалось в том, что в руках у Малфоя мелькала секира. Причём мелькала она с такой скоростью, что Гарри далеко не сразу удалось разглядеть ни длинное, перевитое резными узорами древко, ни опасное, обоюдоострое лезвие.

Чтобы пользоваться обоюдоострой секирой, нужно было недюжинное умение. И сила, и ловкость, и всё остальное. И Гарри даже думать не думал, что оружие Малфоя будет именно таким. Скорее, тому подошёл бы лук, тот самый, фамильный. Или тонкая шпага. Или, если выбрать что-нибудь пополезнее, два коротких меча.

Но у Малфоя в руках была секира, и обращался он с ней, как будто так и родился.

— Что? — Поймав взгляд Гарри, он сразу же ощетинился и выставил её перед собой, словно собирался сражаться.

Он держал секиру так неловко, что если бы Гарри не видел своими глазами происходившее здесь минуту назад, он бы ни за что не поверил, будто хорёк умеет обращаться с оружием.


	4. Глава 3

Глава 3

— Что?

Драко ждал нападения.

Не физического, конечно же, Поттер был не настолько идиотом, чтобы с голыми руками бросаться на человека с секирой, но словесного точно.

— Ничего, — буркнул тот, нахмурившись, и Драко осторожно шагнул вперёд, перехватывая секиру двумя руками и опуская её, выставляя перед собой как забор.

Из такого положения можно было вывернуться в любую сторону и удар нанести как короткий, резкий, так и длинный, с мощным замахом.

Судя по взгляду, Поттер тоже это прекрасно понимал. Он не боялся, нет, но держался с опаской, и Драко это даже понравилось. А уж когда он осторожно отступил...

— Что, Поттер, — протянул Драко, усмехнувшись. Все мысли Поттера были написаны у него на лице, так что прочитать их не составляло никакого труда, — думаешь, секира мне не по зубам?

Тот только покачал головой, не отрывая глаз от блестящего лезвия.

— Нет. Думал, тебе больше подойдёт что-нибудь другое.

Драко насторожился.

— Например?

Неожиданная улыбка скользнула по губам Поттера.

— Два меча, например.

Если Драко и ожидал чего-то от Поттера, то точно не этого.

Если Драко и ожидал чего-то от себя, что точно не того, что сделал в ответ.

Легко перехватив секиру у самого лезвия, он отставил её в сторону и в несколько быстрых шагов добрался до подоконника, где лежали забытые кем-то на тренировке мечи. Наверное, самим Поттером и забытые.

Два покороче, один подлиннее, все три — деревянные, не настоящие. Впрочем, даже деревянным мечом можно было убить, если речь шла о примитивных и оборотнях, или хотя бы повредить, если о вампирах и демонах. Если меч был осиновым и освящённым любой религией, то с вампирами он тоже мог справиться.

А вот с демонами срабатывала исключительно особая сталь, из которой ковали оружие Нефилимов.

Драко провёл пальцами по мечам. Дерево откликнулось на прикосновение приятным теплом, и рукояти коротких мечей сами скользнули в ладони.

Сделав несколько пробных движений, Драко приглашающее помахал Поттеру. Тот непонимающе хлопнул ресницами.

— Уникальный шанс, Поттер, — объяснил Драко, отодвигаясь от подоконника, чтобы дать сопернику возможность приблизиться и взять оружие. — Я дарю тебе уникальный шанс проверить свою догадку насчёт меня и двух мечей.

— Вот спасибо. — Особого восторга Поттер не выказал, но свой меч всё же взял.

Он взвесил его в ладони, проверяя баланс, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и Драко замер, глядя на него во все глаза, стараясь подметить всё до деталей.

Поттер был в джинсах и растянутом свитере — далеко не такая удобная одежда, как его тренировочный комплект, но всё же и не парадный смокинг, в котором толком не подпрыгнешь и не развернёшься. Хотя, девушкам с их бальными платьями лет двести назад было намного хуже: корсеты, кринолины и прочее-прочее... Как они умудрялись в таком виде отражать случайные нападения (не всегда же демоны изволили ждать, пока люди вокруг переоденутся во что-то прочное и удобное!), для Драко всегда оставалось загадкой.

Хвала Ангелу, он не был девчонкой, тем более, девчонкой из девятнадцатого или какого там века, а значит...

— Я готов! — Поттер повернулся к нему, и Драко бросился вперёд.

Он не предупреждал о своём нападении, да в этом и не было нужды: Поттер всё видел сам. Быстро отступив, он отшатнулся и резко выбросил свой меч, принимая на него сразу оба удара.

Что ж, это была только разминка.

Больше бить одновременно Драко не собирался.

Его деревянные мечи взлетели вверх, взорвавшись множеством выпадов. Он был везде и сразу, справа и слева, каждую секунду. Он бил, замахивался, обманывал, занося свои мечи с разных сторон, и Поттер едва успевал уворачиваться и уклоняться.

Но Драко старался не расслабляться. Он гнал от себя мысли о том, что победа обещает даться легко.

Когда-то отец учил его, что у поединка всегда есть шанс закончиться непредсказуемо и, чтобы не дать ему этого шанса, нужно быть осторожным.

Когда-то отец учил его, что любой недостаток в бою можно повернуть в свою сторону.

Меч Поттера был длиннее, и это значило, что Драко требовалось подойти ближе, чтобы задеть его — настолько ближе, что Поттер мог бы достать его ещё на подходе, — но зато его оружие было маневреннее и легче. И он мог действовать двумя руками, атаковать быстрее и чаще, сбивая противника с толку градом ударов.

Он был легче, и это давало ему определённые преимущества — в скорости, например, но вместе с тем пара крепких ударов от Поттера — в голову или в корпус, — и Драко пришлось бы несладко.

Очень скоро Поттер продемонстрировал ему, что несладко может придтись и без прямых попаданий.

Резко, словно внезапно проснувшись, он бросился в атаку, умело орудуя длинным деревянным мечом. Поттер держал его двумя руками, оставаясь открытым для ответного нападения, но у Драко просто не было времени, чтобы чем-то ответить. Он неотвратимо отступал под яростным натиском, пока не оказался прижатым к стене.

Поттер победно улыбнулся, прикоснувшись кончиком меча к его горлу.

И моментально расслабился.

Ну, кто же так ошибается?

Тоже улыбнувшись, Драко легко скользнул вбок. Клинок Поттера, потеряв опору, рухнул вниз, увлекая хозяина за собой, и Драко не нашёл в себе благородства, чтобы не воспользоваться этим моментом. Обманным маневром он ударил Поттера по ногам, а когда тот неуклюже подпрыгнул, стремясь уйти от меча, опустил второй клинок сверху.

Не в голову и не остриём, а по плечу и плашмя, но всё же.

— Ты убит, Поттер, — довольно выдохнул Драко и, словно по команде, Поттер вдруг принялся заваливаться на пол. — Эй, ты чего?

Драко успел подхватить его прежде, чем тот тяжело рухнул на пол, и не без труда вздёрнул на ноги, напоследок хорошенько тряхнув за плечи, чтоб неповадно было.

Признаться самому себе в этом было немного стыдно, но Драко всё же не на шутку перепугался. Убивать Поттера деревянным мечом в его планы никогда не входило — и не только потому, что отец, отправлявший Драко сюда не за этим, не оценил бы подобного. Выбивая для Драко место четвёртого в рейде с Поттером, Уизли и Грейнджер, Люциус — по его словам, — хотел для Драко не только возможности лишний раз побывать в Аликанте, но заодно и возможности познакомиться с Себастьяном Верлаком, «весьма перспективным молодым человеком, к тому же без парабатай».

Звучало примерно так же отвратительно как и было на самом деле. Как бы сильно Драко не хотелось найти себе побратима, подобные смотрины казались чем-то нелепым и низким. И хуже всего, что где-то в душе всё равно подавали голос сомнения: мол, а вдруг Себастьян Верлак окажется действительно перспективным?

Но, честно говоря, Драко не хотелось думать об этом. Сейчас у него и без того хватало проблем, и основная стояла перед ним, растерянно моргая и хватаясь пальцами за ушибленное плечо.

Меч Поттер выпустил из рук, и теперь он одиноко валялся на дощатом полу. Драко поддел его ногой и заметил:

— Бросать оружие Охотнику не к лицу, Поттер.

В ответ раздалось только сдавленное мычание. Побелевший и стиснувший зубы Поттер был явно больше не расположен к словесным перепалкам, и Драко мгновенно посерьёзнел.

— Поттер, да что с тобой такое? — Он был обеспокоен, очень, намного больше, чем следовало, но ни за что на свете не хотел показывать своё беспокойство. — Мы слишком нежные для ударов деревяшкой?

Взгляд, которым наградил его Поттер, можно было назвать каким угодно, но только не «слишком нежным».

А вот беспомощным и растерянным — сколько угодно.

Сердце Драко забилось как сумасшедшее, тренькнуло, как камешек, отскочивший от тяжёлых ботинок и ударившийся о стеклянную стену.

— Показывай, — отрывисто бросил он.

Поттер сделал движение отмахнуться, но Драко упрямо стиснул челюсти, и в конце концов тот уступил. Мотнув головой, он оттянул ворот свитера так, чтобы обнажилось белое угловатое плечо, покрытое шрамами и тонкими завитками выцветших рун.

Кроме рун, правда, разглядеть ничего дельного Драко не смог. Поэтому пришлось прошипеть:

— Нормально показывай.

С усталым вздохом, словно сдаваясь или даже расписываясь в собственной капитуляции, Поттер стащил с себя свитер. Немного подумав, он снял и майку — и так и замер, держа их в руках.

Забросив мечи на подоконник, Драко шагнул к нему. Его рука сама скользнула в карман за стило, потому что без Иратце здесь однозначно было не обойтись.

Даже не задумываясь о том, что он делает, Драко взял Поттера за плечо. Его взгляд сразу выхватил истаявшую руну Равновесия, несколько выцветших линий, узнать которые не представлялось возможности, тёмные очертания Выносливости под ключицей и Скорости, заворачивающейся у косточки.

Значит, Выносливость и Скорость. Драко хмыкнул. Его собственными рунами были Ловкость, Точность и Равновесие. И даже с таким набором он всё равно был быстрее Поттера, снабжённого специальной руной.

Хотя... Драко догадался, почему, когда заметил короткую, но глубокую царапину, пересекающую худое плечо прямо поверх руны Скорости. Стоило нарушить целостность руны, разорвать её линии, исказить очертания, и её сила терялась.

— Что это? — Драко бесцеремонно провёл пальцем по покрасневшей коже возле царапины. Она выглядела хреново: под сомкнутыми краями всё вздулось и натянулось, грозя вот-вот прорваться наружу белёсым гноем или чем-нибудь ещё более мерзким.

Поттер вздрогнул у него под рукой, и всё «мерзкое» было сразу забыто. Захотелось подуть на воспалённую кожу, отвести Поттера в лазарет, осторожно обработать рану, раз уж он сам — ну как, как можно быть таким безответственным? — не додумался этого сделать, заклеить особым пластырем, разгладить его, то и дело случайно соскальзывая пальцами на голую кожу, невзначай перебраться к шее, массируя и...

— Пожиратель, — буркнул Поттер, возвращая Драко к реальности.

— И давно?

Драко сейчас очень пригодилась бы руна Выносливости, чтобы удержаться и таки не подуть Поттеру на плечо.

— Неделю назад.

За неделю можно было двести раз умереть от демонического яда.

И сто раз залечить любую царапину.

Итак, за неделю можно было двести раз умереть от демонического яда и сто раз залечить любую царапину, но Поттер почему-то предпочёл мучаться и страдать, а Драко почему-то это действительно волновало. Хотя... Что за вопросы.

Он сглотнул, приставляя к царапине кончик стило.

Поттер доверчиво закрыл глаза, позволяя Драко быстро, размашисто и — хотелось в это верить! — уверенно чертить на его плече руну Исцеления, Иратце. Сквозь стучащие в ушах молоточки, сквозь задерживаемое сквозь зубы дыхание, сквозь отчаянно колотящееся сердце и солнечные блики в глазах (а ведь откуда им взяться-то в тренировочном зале!).

Когда он закончил, руна вспыхнула серебристым светом, и Драко даже успел пожалеть, что вот сейчас от царапины не останется и следа, а значит, и повода стоять так близко больше не будет. Но царапина так никуда и не делась.

Драко опешил.

— Что за...

Ресницы Поттера дрогнули.

— Мне не особенно помогает Иратце, — ответил он, отступая, и либо Драко показалось, либо в глазах у него промелькнула тень сожаления.

— А сразу сказать нельзя было?

Пожав плечами, он улыбнулся:

— Ты вроде не спрашивал.

В этой улыбке Драко почудилась холодность и издёвка одновременно. Словно его ставили на место или смеялись над несвойственным порывом помочь, как будто Поттер прочитал его мысли и насмехался под ними, или...

Раздражение накрыло его с головой.

— Не спрашивал, значит.

Не давая себе задуматься, а Поттеру — натянуть обратно майку и свитер, Драко схватил его за запястье и, развернувшись, потащил его за собой прочь из зала.

 

* * *

Сказать, что Гарри не понимал, что происходит, значило ничего сказать.

С каждой секундой Малфой озадачивал его всё больше и больше. Сперва со своей секирой, потом с предложением спарринга и потрясающей оберукостью, потом внезапным порывом и решительной, быстрой Иратце, а теперь вот... Собственно, чем?

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — возмущённо спросил Гарри, чувствуя пальцы Малфоя у себя на запястье и от того, наверное, не особенно упираясь.

— В лазарет, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Малфой, и Гарри подумал, что и сам мог бы догадаться: за этим поворотом в Институте были только лазарет и оружейная.

Хотя, конечно, всегда оставался вариант, что Малфой решил его убить и теперь тащит в арсенал, где сможет подобрать себе оружие по душе, но не то чтобы Гарри думал об этом всерьёз.

Всерьёз он думал исключительно о том, что пальцы у Малфоя ужасно холодные, а пушистые волосы на светлом затылке взъерошились и растрепались, и хвостики рун, выглядывающие из-под воротника серой туники, смотрятся как изящная татуировка, сделанная для красоты, а не для пользы, необходимости и потому что в этих татуировках у Сумеречных Охотников — сила.

Гарри в этом смысле был немного неправильным Сумеречным Охотником, потому что с рунами у него не складывалось никогда. Нет, он быстро запоминал их и рисовал достаточно точно несмотря на то, что кроме рун, не смог нарисовать бы и примитивное солнышко, но... Видимо, сказывалась долгая жизнь вне общества Нефилимов. Иратце не всегда работало на нём так, как нужно, да и остальные руны, кажется, на других действовали немного сильнее, но Гарри предпочитал ни с кем это не обсуждать.

Рон бы забеспокоился — и вся его семья по пустяковому поводу окружила бы Гарри удушающей заботой, а Гермиона наверняка решила бы, что сумеет отыскать ответ на любой вопрос в библиотеке Аликанте (впрочем, она и без того так считала), ну и... Гарри не хотелось провоцировать лишнюю суету.

Пока что ему хватало просто не попадаться демонам на зубок.

Как ни странна, суета и беспокойства Малфоя совсем не казались Гарри суетой и беспокойством. Ни в одном из измерений не существовало такого расклада, при котором тому действительно было бы до Гарри какое-то дело, не заключавшееся в доставать и оскорблять.

Может быть, сейчас он просто следовал какому-нибудь хитрому плану. Может быть, собственному переменчивому настроению. Или капризам. Или северному ветру. Или нарисованной эксперимента ради руне хорошего поведения, если такая вообще существовала. Или ещё чему-нибудь.

В лазарете было холодно, как обычно. Разве что обычно Гарри не приходил сюда полуголым.

Но он, в принципе, вообще старался сюда не заглядывать.

Это скупо обставленное помещение всегда действовало на Гарри скорее угнетающе, чем исцеляющее: два ряда плоских, заправленных грубыми покрывалами коек, расположенные высоко, под самым потолком окна, застоявшийся запах — то ли болезни, то ли, напротив, стерильности...

Он вздрогнул, когда Малфой отпустил его руку.

Деловито и со знанием дела, как будто бывал здесь тысячу раз, Малфой подошёл к шкафу с лекарствами и, нарисовав на дверце сверкающую руну, раскрыл его. На то, чтобы найти нужный флакон, у него ушло не больше пары секунд, и Гарри только через два удивлённых выдоха понял, в чём дело.

Все Институты строились одинаково, все шкафы с лекарствами заполнялись по одному принципу — чтобы в критической ситуации любой Сумеречный Охотник мог найти оружейную, или выход, или, на худой конец, обезболивающее. Что именно искал Малфой, Гарри не знал. Надписи на флаконе разглядеть не получилось, и Рон наверняка осудил бы его за такое слепое доверие, но когда холодные пальцы снова стиснули плечо, Гарри почему-то показалось, что именно там им самое место.

В следующее мгновение боль вернулась — почти такая же, какой она была, когда клыки Пожирателя, распоров кожаную куртку, распороли и плоть. Она вспыхнула яркими всполохами, огнём обняла всё руку, добежала до шеи и неожиданно там успокоилась, мягко пульсируя.

Гарри понял, в чём причина, только когда догадался повернуть голову и посмотреть.

Малфой аккуратно и даже нежно очищал края вскрывшейся раны. Его пальцы порхали, собирая гной, кровь и яд на сложенный бинт, а сложенные трубочкой губы... дули на повреждённое место.

Картина была запредельной для осознания.

Если бы Гарри не видел всё это своими глазами, то ни за что бы не поверил в то, что такое возможно.

Почувствовав его взгляд, Малфой вскинул голову и отодвинулся. Его глаза потемнели — то ли от гнева, то ли ещё от чего, а на бледных щеках проступили едва заметные пятна румянца. Кажется, он и сам от себя такого не ожидал, и теперь корил себя за дурацкий поступок.

Быстро закончив с обработкой раны, он насыпал сверху какого-то порошка — Гарри снова упустил из виду название, и в несколько движений залепил плечо пластырем.

— Руну придётся перерисовывать. — Его рука дёрнулась, словно он хотел показать, какую именно, но тут же вернулась на место. — Когда заживёт.

— А когда заживёт? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Ему совсем не хотелось ругаться.

А вот Малфою, судя по всему, очень даже хотелось.

— Скоро, Поттер, — ледяным голосом отрезал он и, быстро сложив все лекарства обратно в шкафчик, вышел из лазарета.

Похоже, время относительно дружелюбного Малфоя закончилось. Пришло время привычного.

Может быть, у него было расписание.

Может быть, он просто следовал какому-нибудь хитрому плану, требовавшему время от времени вести себя, как последняя сволочь. Может быть, собственному переменчивому настроению, которое требовало того же. Или капризам. Или северному ветру. Или выбранной в качестве постоянной руне холодности и презрения, если такая вообще существовала.

Или ещё чему-нибудь.

...Старясь поменьше тревожить плечо, Гарри оделся и отправился к себе. Лучшим решением сейчас, пожалуй, было поспать.

Именно этим он и собирался заняться.


	5. Глава 4

Добравшись до «своей» комнаты, Драко захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней спиной, словно рассчитывая своим весом задержать преследователя. Он, конечно, понимал, что никаких преследователей не будет, но всё равно так было спокойнее.

Впрочем, слово «спокойнее» к ситуации не подходило.

Драко смотрел в серую стену, под подоконником (поднять глаза выше, на темноту, было страшно), и пытался отдышаться. Он почти бежал, желая скорее скрыться из лазарета и пределов досягаемости Поттера, но было бы полнейшим самообманом считать, что дыхание сбилось только поэтому.

Глупо, нелепо и очень по-детски он дал волю своим чувствам.

Не желаниям, нет, потому что если бы Драко дал волю желаниям, то за «подуть на царапину» непременно последовало бы «прикоснуться губами где-нибудь рядом», и, скорее всего, вся эта воля закончилась бы некрасивой дракой и фингалом под глазом. Вряд ли Поттеру понравились бы его домогательства.

Думать о том, что было бы, если бы всё же понравились, было нельзя и очень охота одновременно. Драко дал себе слово не представлять себе это дольше пяти секунд, но подобные мысли затягивали, и он заставил свой внутренний секундомер заткнуться, когда пять секунд растянулись на минуту и больше. Вот он бы коснулся губами холодной кожи над руной, вот она согрелась бы под его горячим дыханием, вот Поттер уставился бы на него ничего не понимающими глазами, вот расслабился бы под осторожными поцелуями — опустив ресницы, откинув голову, открыв беззащитное горло... На вкус оно было бы наверняка немного солоноватым.

Жаль, что по-настоящему этого никогда не узнать.

Не раздеваясь и не расправляя кровать, Драко рухнул поверх грубого покрывала. В спальне было холодно. В этом Институте всё было грубым и везде было холодно: скудно обставленный лазарет с наводящими ужас рядами узких коек, пустые длинные коридоры, единственным украшением которых служили Ведьмины Огни — светящиеся камни, вставленные в разлапистые подставки, чтобы разгонять темноту. Разве что в арсенале не было места ни скудости, ни пустоте. Оружия в Институте Аликанте хранилось хоть отбавляй: от скандинавских боевых топоров до причудливо изгибающихся восточных мечей, от угрожающе тянувших шипы в разные стороны моргенштернов до метательных кинжалов с короткими рукоятками, украшенными рубинами и изумрудами. Копья, дротики, арбалеты... Драко удалось найти даже два или три эльфийских лука с несколькими колчанами стрел. И, конечно, клинки Серафима всех видов и форм.

Большинство Сумеречных Охотников сражалось именно с помощью этих клинков. Их изготавливали Железные Сёстры, особым образом закаляя особую сталь, вплетая туда особые заклинания и хитроумные руны. Они придавали оружию жизнь, называя каждый клинок по имени одного из ангелов. Перед тем, как броситься в бой, Нефилим должен был выкрикнуть это имя — и тогда лезвие вспыхивало ярко-голубым светом, принимая команду сражаться.

Лезвия и шипы другого оружия, наконечники копий и стрел, плоские поверхности молотов и дубин так же изготавливались из особенной стали и особенных заклинаний, но всё же большинство Нефилимов предпочитало пользоваться клинками.

Но Малфои, Драко мысленно усмехнулся, никогда не были большинством.

Люциус сражался с помощью длинной трости с выкидным лезвием. Её рукоять была выполнена в виде змеиной головы и холодное сияние немигающих глаз завораживало почище руны Гипноза. Нарцисса — мать Драко, — предпочитала стены лондонского Института сражениям. Сумеречные Охотники никогда не гнали своих женщин на войну, в отличие от мужчин, для которых вопроса «воевать или нет» никогда не стояло, война была их кровью и сутью. В тех редких случаях, когда Нарцисса выходила на поле боя, она предпочитала сражаться издалека: с помощью швыряльных ножей, или остро заточенных звёздочек, или фамильного лука её семьи — Блэков.

В этом, наверное, было что-то смешное. Огромный, в человеческий рост, крепкий лук из благородного тиса, который Драко отчаянно пытался натягивать в детстве, принадлежал не отцу, а матери... Но это было абсолютно неважно, потому что лет до тринадцати у Драко не получалось сделать с этим луком решительно ничего. Чтобы накинуть тетиву на крючок, требовалось согнуть лук едва ли не пополам, а у Драко едва выходило на пятую часть.

Ему удалось совладать с этим луком только в шестнадцать. Плоские, широкие деревянные плечи, покрытые причудливой вязью заклинаний и рун (они хранили тисовый лук в целости и сохранности на протяжении долгих веков), поддались неожиданно легко, и, накинув петлю тетивы, Драко услышал за спиной возглас матери.

Тогда в её голосе ему послышалось восхищение, так что он, не медля, вцепился пальцами левой руки в рукоять, а правую запустил в колчан. Нащупав стрелу, лёгким и плавным движением Драко — совсем как в мечтах и на тренировках с другими луками, попроще, — наложил её на тетиву.

Нарцисса, замерев в дверях Института, что-то говорила — высоко, звонко, взволнованно, — но Драко не слушал.

Закусив губу от предвкушения скорого триумфа, он отводил руку с тетивой всё дальше и дальше. Шло, что скрывать, тяжело. Это был не лёгонький составной лук, это был не эльфийский — вдвое меньше и вдвое проще в обращении... Это было древнее и своевольное оружие.

Обычно Драко легко оттягивал тетиву чуть ли не до затылка. На этот раз едва удалось довести до щеки.

Он решил, что этого более, чем достаточно, и разжал пальцы, запуская стрелу в стоявшую на другом конце двора соломенную мишень.

Резкая боль обожгла левое запястье и бросилась вверх по предплечью — в тот же момент, как мишень разлетелась на части, взвившись фонтаном соломинок.

Драко не понял, как и почему Нарцисса оказалась рядом — с перекошенным от тревоги лицом, которое обычно выглядело таким холодным и непроницаемым. Сжав побелевшие губы, она схватила его за руку, и только тут Драко догадался посмотреть вниз.

Тетива, сплетённая из волос водяного, шерсти единорога и сердечной жилы дракона, одним ударом рассекла защитную перчатку так легко, словно та была не из крепкой кожи и металлических бляшек, а из старой бумаги. Бесполезная перчатка лохмотьями свисала с руки, и каждый обрывок был тёмно-красным от крови — как и пальцы Нарциссы, зажимавшие вену чуть выше.

Вытащив ленту из высокой причёски, Нарцисса сделала из неё жгут — быстро и точно, только руки немного дрожали, и потащила Драко в лазарет, не обращая внимания на настойчиво предлагаемое им стило.

— Нельзя, — сказала она в лазарете, и голос у неё дрожал так же, как руки, — нельзя, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю? — Драко было больно и, что греха таить, страшно.

— Фамильное оружие нужно напоить собственной кровью. — Дверца шкафа с лекарствами глухо захлопнулась, и Нарцисса скрутила крышку с серебряного флакона. — Иначе оно потребует у тебя этой крови самостоятельно.

Драко вспомнил об этом только сейчас.

— Залечивать жертвенные раны с помощью Иратце нельзя, — он закрыл глаза, чувствуя головокружение. Вид крови, тем более собственной, почти всегда действовал на него таким образом. — Только не говори отцу, что я забыл...

— Хорошо, — судя по голосу, губы Нарциссы дрогнули в слабой улыбке. — Но я горжусь тобой, сын. Из тебя выйдет удивительный лучник.

— Спасибо, мама.

С того дня Драко перешёл на секиру.

Отцу они правды так и не сказали. Соврали только, что Драко сам переусердствовал с жертвенной кровью, и Люциуса, судя по всему, удовлетворило это объяснение.

По правде говоря, он никогда не выказывал особого желания лезть в дела Драко и разбираться с его проблемами. Учить — это да. Учить стрелять, сражаться и рисовать руны. Держать лицо, хранить верность семье и слушаться старших.

Драко любил отца, но не особенно понимал.

Когда-то он пытался безудержно подражать Люциусу, но первая же встреча с Гарри Поттером нанесла сильный удар по этому подражанию, а дальнейшие продолжили разбивать его желание подражать в щепки. И не только желание, но и самого Драко.

С отсутствием желания начать дружить здесь и сейчас ещё можно было как-то смириться, но с прямым отказом, последовавшим во время следующей встречи — буквально месяц спустя, — уже вряд ли. Каждый раз Драко из кожи вон лез, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание Поттера, и каждый раз это внимание окрашивалось в цвета негатива.

Если Поттер и замечал его, то только для того, чтобы ненавидеть. Так что, в конце концов, проще всего стало изначально делать что-то, что может вызвать в ответ только ненависть. Предсказуемую, ожидаемую... Необходимую.

Драко не слишком хорошо помнил день, когда осознал истинную природу своих чувств. Они были с ним всегда — с первой встречи, такие естественные и привычные, что даже не приходилось задумываться. Задуматься пришлось, когда новость о том, что Поттер и Уизли связали себя руной Парабатай, подняла в душе волну бурной ярости. Драко тогда побелел и через весь тренировочный зал швырнул нож в противоположную стену, а Паркинсон, присутствовавшая на тренировке, кое-как вытащила его из щели в деревянной обивке и, подойдя поближе, сказала:

— И какого чёрта ты злишься?

Найти подходящие слова для ответа получилось не сразу. То есть, вообще практически не получилось, потому что на все его реплики Панси только язвительно улыбалась, и это сбивало с толку не хуже удара в висок.

— Драко, — в конце концов мягко сказала она, — поверь мне, так будет лучше.

Смысл её слов дошёл до Драко не сразу, хотя он даже не знал, правильно ли понял в итоге этот посыл. Но, как бы то ни было, Панси заставила Драко задуматься, и уже к утру он точно знал, что нарисованная в мыслях картинка Поттера, держащего за руку Джинни Уизли, вызывает куда больше ярости, чем нарисованная в мыслях картинка Поттера, сражающегося бок о бок с её старшим братом.

Лучше всего оказалось представлять Поттера рядом с собой. Сражающегося бок о бок, держащего за руку, улыбающегося и даже подставляющего губы для поцелуев.

Если честно, это даже почти не шокировало.

Что до Панси... Они никогда больше не разговаривали об этом, и Драко предпочитал думать, что его предпочтения остаются секретом для всех, кроме него самого.

А теперь можно было надеяться ещё и на то, что Поттер не найдёт ничего странного в его поведении.

Вспоминая ощущение горячей кожи под пальцами, Драко уставился в потолок. Он уже почти решил подняться и отправиться в душ, как вдруг над прикроватной тумбочкой зашипели ярко-красные искры. Через секунду там появился конверт.

Не надо было заглядывать внутрь или выискивать подпись, чтобы догадаться, кто отправитель. Во всём мире только его отец мог додуматься упаковать в конверт огненное письмо — быструю, мгновенную записку: черкни пару слов, нарисуй в уголке руну Огня, и всё, твои строки у адресата. Драко доводилось получать огненные письма, написанные на газетных обрывках или даже салфетках (от Паркинсон), но Люциус Малфой не был бы Люциусом Малфоем, если бы не воспользовался конвертом.

Протянув руку, Драко осторожно подцепил конверт и тут же открыл. Сложенный пополам листочек бледной птичкой выпорхнул на кровать, пришлось поторопиться, чтобы успеть перехватить его прежде, чем он упадёт. Ничего страшного, конечно, не случилось бы, но Драко действовал скорее на инстинктах.

Он развернул послание. Огненными буквами там было написано всего лишь несколько строк:

«Встреться с Себастьяном Верлаком.

Я надеюсь, ты всё сделаешь правильно, сын».

 

* * *

К утру Гарри успел забыть о том, что в Институт нагрянули нежданные гости.

Проснувшись, он с наслаждением потянулся — мышцы во всём теле привычной и оттого даже приятной болью поприветствовали новый день, — и бодро выбрался из постели. Утруждать себя лишними переодеваниями не было смысла, поэтому Гарри как был, в пижамных штанах, отправился сначала в ванную — умываться, а потом и на кухню — искать что-нибудь, чем можно было позавтракать.

Его поиски оказались довольно успешными, и, насвистывая себе под нос, он принялся делать тосты. Но стоило доесть последний кусочек и убрать пришедшийся ко двору малиновый джем в холодильник, атмосфера на кухне неуловимо изменилась. По полу словно пробежал холодок — довольно приятный, но всё же...

— Поттер, ты всегда ходишь раздетым? — раздался за спиной недовольный голос Малфоя.

Гарри резко развернулся.

— Вчера я был раздетым из-за тебя.

На щеках Малфоя расцвели красные пятна. В свете дня это было куда заметнее, чем вчера, в полутьме лазарета.

Он был одет, что называется, наглухо. Чёрные джинсы и полностью зашнурованные боевые ботинки, наглухо застёгнутая рубашка с длинными рукавами... Гарри пришлось вытянуть шею и хорошенько напрячь зрение, чтобы разглядеть убегавшие под воротник хвостики рун.

— Сомнительная честь, Поттер.

— С добрым утром, Малфой.

Портить утро самому себе было глупо, и Гарри дал себе мысленное обещание не поддаваться на провокации, чего бы это не стоило.

Отойдя к окну, он скрестил руки на груди и принялся наблюдать за Малфоем, который, похоже, не совсем понимал, куда себя деть. Со стороны это выглядело довольно забавно, но в конечном итоге Гарри не выдержал.

— Пришёл позавтракать? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Если хочешь, то на столе стоят тосты.

— Сам готовил? — тут же язвительно откликнулся Малфой, но к столу всё-таки подошёл. Правда, на тосты он уставился с очевидной опаской, и Гарри почему-то стало обидно.

— Да, сам. И даже сам поел, так что можешь не бояться, они не отравлены. Масло в холодильнике, ножи и вилки в шкафу.

Не без удовольствия он отметил, что голодный Малфой ведёт себя куда более покладисто, чем обычно. По крайней мере, масло достаёт без лишних язвительных шуточек и ножом не стремится прирезать.

И даже пытается поддерживать светскую беседу, что особенно странно.

— А где Дамблдор? — спросил он, с сомнением разглядывая нож на свету. Что именно Малфой проверял, чистоту или заточку, Гарри не понял. — Я его не видел ни вчера, ни сегодня, хотя по-хорошему стоило бы поговорить с главой Института, в котором я гощу.

«Надо же, как вовремя вспомнил», — Гарри едва удержался от того, чтобы сказать это вслух.

— В Гарде, — коротко ответил он вместо этого. И тут же добавил: —Последнее время, он почти всегда в Гарде.

Если бы Малфой спросил, почему, Гарри бы пришлось признаться в том, что он понятия не имеет и ему не особенно хочется выяснять. Раньше, когда Гарри только вернулся в Аликанте из Литлл Уиндинга, общественного внимания ему досталось с избытком: едва ли не каждый Нефилим считал своим долгом с ним познакомиться, поздороваться, обменяться рукопожатиями и мнениями по поводу Валентина, как будто Гарри нёс какую-то личную ответственность за то, что когда-то произошло.

Он сам всегда считал, что его родители — вместе с родителями Рона и Джинни, — боролись за правое дело, а мать и вовсе повела себя как героиня, но никогда не понимал, почему окружающие так стремились убедить его в этом. Почему окружающие вообще стремились с ним как-то взаимодействовать, Гарри тоже было не особенно ясно. Его самого абсолютно устраивала тихая жизнь в Институте.

Именно поэтому в дела Дамблдора он не лез, хотя и понимал, что большинство молодых Охотников, для которых путь в Совет в силу возраста был пока что закрыт, отдали бы всё на свете, только бы узнать, что там за тайны у Конклава, Консула, Совета и Инквизиции.

— А Грейнджер? — голос Малфоя прервал его размышления.

На мгновение Гарри показалось, что он собирался назвать её по-другому, но Гарри прогнал от себя эту мысль. Ни к чему было портить неожиданно мирное утро.

— Жила здесь раньше, — Гарри неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Но потом она связала себя руной с Джинни и начала встречаться с Роном...

— И переехала к ним в Нору? — Малфой усмехнулся. — Странный выбор. А ты почему тут остался? Ни за что не поверю, что Уизли не пытались заманить тебя к себе.

Слово «заманить» звучало немного неподходяще, но в общем и целом Малфой, как ни странно, был прав.

Гарри уселся на подоконник.

— Они очень хорошие, — сказал он, заранее готовясь это доказывать, если Малфой ввяжется в спор, но тот промолчал, старательно размазывая масло по тосту. Кухонным ножом он орудовал куда хуже, чем мечом или секирой... — Но мне удобнее здесь.

— Поттер, — Малфой на секунду оторвался от своего бутерброда, — если бы я хотел услышать от тебя ничего не значащую ерунду, я бы спросил о погоде.

— Справедливо, — себе под нос пробормотал Гарри. Формулировку с нейтральным "удобнее" он использовал почти всегда, когда приходилось отвечать на этот вопрос. Просто потому, что рассказывать всю правду никогда особенно не хотелось... Что ж, может быть сегодня было самое время попробовать? — Не хочу каждый день смотреть на чужое семейное счастье и думать о том, что было бы, если бы мои родители остались в живых.

Драко смерил его внимательным взглядом, и Гарри почти решил, что тот возьмётся выказывать сострадание, но ничего подобного не произошло. Вместо этого Малфой, кажется, решил его подбодрить.

— В жизни случаются вещи и похуже, — сказал он, откладывая нож.

Задумчиво прикоснувшись пальцами к подбородку, Малфой оглядел кухню. Судя по всему, достав из холодильника масло, достать варенье он не додумался.

— Джем в холодильнике. На второй полке. И какие это вещи?

Белая дверца, открывшись, запустила солнечный блик, и Гарри недовольно заморгал, когда короткая вспышка ударила по глазам.

— Ну, например, одного выдающегося лондонского Сумеречного Охотника отправляют в Идрис для совместного рейда с двумя недотёпами.

Гарри удивился:

— С двумя? Ты забыл посчитать Гермиону, она тоже идёт.

— Малфои никогда ничего не забывают, Поттер. — Банка с джемом с глухим стуком опустилась на стол, и Малфой наконец-то вынырнул из холодильника. Он, кажется, был очень доволен тем, что Гарри не стал спорить насчёт его выдающести. — Я просто не считаю её недотёпой.

Это было ещё удивительнее.

— Кто ты и куда дел Драко Малфоя?

Произносить его имя теперь казалось куда проще, как будто утренний трёп ни о чём шаг за шагом стирал всё то расстояние, которое шесть лет они шли в разные стороны.

Солнце, светившее Гарри в спину, косыми лучами падало на лицо Драко, подсвечивая бледную кожу и светлую чёлку, путаясь лучиками в ресницах.

Красиво.

Малфой моргнул, плавно смещаясь чуть влево, словно пытаясь спрятаться от прямого разглядывания, и Гарри тут же отвёл глаза.

Пялиться в стену было и в половину не так интересно, как на Малфоя.

— Стоит только начать говорить правду, — тем временем протянул тот, — и тебе просто перестают верить.

— Серьёзно? — Гарри поправил очки. — Правду?

— Её самую, Поттер. Ты же у нас хороший мальчик, и должен знать, что это за слово.

Гарри знал. Он легко пропустил пассаж Малфоя мимо ушей, потому что сейчас его волновало другое.

И нет, вовсе не то, какими наощупь будут эти льняные волосы, если пропустить их сквозь пальцы. И не то, какими мягкими казались на свету губы Малфоя, и не то, как нежно они вчера дули на рану.

Вот глупости.

— Тогда скажи мне, — медленно начал он, — зачем Конклаву понадобился этот совместный рейд?

Малфой тяжело вздохнул.

Крышка, которую он откручивал, соскользнула с банки, и несколько капель джема сорвалось с неё — в разные стороны. Длинные тонкие пальцы из просто бледных превратились в бледные в бордовую крапинку, и Малфой безотчётно сунул их в рот, слизывая ягодный вкус.

Гарри и сам почти ощутил этот привкус на языке. Он задержал дыхание.

— Слышал что-нибудь о Джейсе Вэйланде? — спросил Драко, облизав пальцы.

— Конечно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Он лучший за океаном.

Джейс Вэйланд был Сумеречным Охотником из Нью-Йорка, почти ровесником Гарри. Они никогда не встречались, но слухов о нём ходило достаточно. Приёмный сын Лайтвудов, принятый в семью после смерти родителей, дерзкий, бесстрашный, безудержный... И вечно влипающий в переделки — судя по тому, как сильно Конклав последние пару недель хотел его видеть.

— И он в Аликанте. Вместе с Лайтвудами и Себастьяном Верлаком гостит у Пенхоллоу, будет присутствовать на Совете.

— И что?

Малфой горестно покачал головой, будто удивляясь его непонятливости.

— И то, Поттер, что кроме него на Совете будет присутствовать ещё куча народу. А кто-то из тех, кому не повезло там оказаться, должен будет стоять, как говорится, на стрёме. Уж прости мне моё просторечие.

Гарри было плевать на просторечие.

— Подожди-подожди... — У него было много вопросов. — То есть, фактически, это будет не рейд, а дежурство? Мы не будем драться с демонами, если они ниоткуда не нападут. Будем просто сидеть и смотреть, чтобы ничего не случилось?

Настороженно кивнув, Малфой, уже успевший намазать свой тост, закрыл банку с джемом и убрал её обратно в холодильник.

— А тебе обязательно нужно с кем-то подраться? Ну, я могу тебя успокоить: вероятность нападения велика, демоны по всему миру как с ума посходили. Успеешь размяться и продемонстрировать свою мощь, хотя если будешь демонстрировать её так же, как вчера на деревянных мечах, то, может быть, и не успеешь. Потому что тебя сожрут раньше, чем ты успеешь назвать по имени свой клинок Серафима, — моментально ощетинился Драко.

Всё это как нельзя лучше подтверждало всё, что Гарри о нём до этого думал. Малфой был в точности как стеклянные башни, защищающие Аликанте: так же красиво сиял и переливался на солнце, но один неверный шаг с лестницы — и ты кровавая каша.

И, судя по всему, у него действительно было какое-то расписание.

Стоило умилиться тому, каким домашним выглядел Малфой с этими бутербродами, как он тут же выпускал когти, демонстрируя своё истинное лицо.

Но Гарри не спешил лезть в бутылку.

— А почему ты тогда сказал, что это будет рейд? — подозрительно спросил он.

С вызывающим видом Малфой пожал плечами.

— Хотел посмотреть на реакцию Уизли. Оно того стоило, знаешь ли!

Эту шпильку Гарри тоже предпочёл пропустить мимо ушей.

Он вдруг подумал, что если помнить о том, каким Малфой бывает колючим, когда кажется спокойным и расслабленным, и каким тот бывает расслабленным, когда кажется колючим и диким, то с ним вполне можно нормально общаться.

Гарри никогда не отличался особым терпением, но сейчас его почему-то хватало.

Наверное, сказывалось, что боль в плече отступила со вчерашнего вечера, и причина этого отступления была сейчас перед ним.

— А зачем Джейс Вэйланд так нужен Конклаву?

Подбородок Малфоя чуть опустился.

— Ходят слухи, что он — сын Валентина.

— Но Валентин же...

— Сгорел сам и сжёг с собой всю семью? — Светлые брови взлетели вверх. — Поговаривают, что нет. Поговаривают, Поттер, что Валентин вернулся, что это вовсе не его кости нашли на пепелище особняка Моргенштернов. Поговаривают, что жива и его жена. А ещё, что у них есть дочь. И Конклаву вроде как очень хочется знать, что в этих слухах правда, а что — ложь, и какие планы у Валентина.

Гарри вздрогнул.

Разве это могло происходить в реальности? Разве мог кто-то, давно погибший, почти забытый, взять и просто вернуться? И снова что-то планировать, кого-то захватывать, убивать... Разве это было возможно?

И кто вообще мог знать о том, какие планы у Валентина?

— Откуда ты знаешь про Валентина? — не подумав, выпалив Гарри. — Отец рассказал?

Он не имел в виду ничего плохого, слова сорвались с языка скорей по привычке, и отец Драко действительно мог рассказывать сыну о Валентине — не потому что, дескать, был всё ещё ему предан, а просто так, для общего развития, но... Драко мгновенно закрылся. Отступив на шаг, он вздёрнул подбородок. Его руки сжались в кулаки, красноречиво демонстрируя готовность сражаться.

Гарри устало вздохнул и шагнул к Малфою.

Он считал Институт своим домом и отнюдь не превращать этот дом в поле битвы.

Малфой отступил, но на этот раз Гарри оказался быстрее. Схватив гостя за плечи, он замер.

— Не надо. Мы же нормально разговаривали и не пытались подраться...

Малфой напрягся у него под руками.

— Я пытаюсь это исправить.

— Да, я заметил.

Плечи Малфоя под тонкой рубашкой казались худыми и хрупкими, и Гарри в очередной раз удивился тому, как ловко он вчера обращался с секирой. Он вообще с трудом представлял себе худого и хрупкого Сумеречного Охотника, но Малфой не давал никакого повода сомневаться в своих способностях.

Зато поводов сомневаться в устойчивости земли под ногами давал не меньше тысячи сразу.

Сейчас, когда Гарри стоял к нему так близко, мир немного шатался. Кухня казалась слишком тесной, как будто стены наступали на них, заставляя прижиматься друг к другу, и, повинуясь стенам, Гарри придвинулся ближе. Малфой, как ни странно, не отступил. Напротив, сделал крохотный шаг — четверть шага! — вперёд, и Гарри показалось, будто Малфой тоже чувствует то, что появилось теперь между ними.

А потом Малфой вскинул голову, и их глаза встретились.

Через секунду встретились и губы.

Последней связной мыслью Гарри было то, что на этот раз он не позволит Драко сбежать.

Именно. Драко.


	6. Глава 5

На боку, над левой тазовой костью у Поттера была Сила Духа.

Вчера Драко этого не разглядел, но сегодня с утра судьба давала ему все возможности для того, чтобы наверстать упущенное. И даже больше, чем наверстать.

Несмотря на то, что сердце Драко колотилось как сумасшедшее, он не ожидал, что Поттер окажется так близко. То есть, руки на плечах были и без того перебором, но когда он поднял голову и обнаружил лицо Поттера в считанных миллиметрах от своего собственного...

Драко потерял контроль.

И почти не жалел об этом — во всяком случае, пока они целовались.

Губы у Поттера были обветренными и закусанными, но вместе с тем удивительно мягкими. И они раскрылись сразу же, как только Драко прильнул к ним: подались навстречу, как будто Поттер только этого и ждал. Он целовался неуверенно и жадно одновременно, и Драко знал, что этого не должно происходить здесь и сейчас (максимум — в самых смелых мечтах, но никак не в реальности), вот только оторваться и отступить не получалось.

Как и убедить себя в том, что нужно прекратить, что это безумие и потом будет хуже.

Это действительно нужно было прекратить и это действительно было безумием, а потом — в девяносто девяти предполагаемых случаях из предполагаемых ста, — обещало стать не просто хуже, а совершенно невыносимо, но несколько блаженных минут Драко не было до этого ни малейшего дела.

Пальцы Поттера цеплялись за его плечи, сминая рубашку, та самая Сила Духа округлыми завитками прижималась к животу Драко, и ему оставалось только цепляться за Поттера в ответ, благо, руки удобно — словно годами тренировались, — легли на обнажённые бока, плавясь о горячую кожу.

Это было лучше, чем возвращаться в Аликанте после полугодового отсутствия.

Это было лучше, чем, из последних сил поднимая секиру, понимать, что остался в живых.

Это было лучше всего, что Драко мог себе представить.

Они целовались, и целовались, и целовались, и сердце Драко колотилось ещё сильнее, чем раньше (сердце Поттера, кажется, тоже), и кровь гулко шумела в висках, а в ушах начинало звенеть... Но когда они остановились, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, Драко понял, что звон не имел ничего общего с их поцелуями.

 

* * *

Чашки звенели, трещали и лопались. Причём, кажется, даже те, что стояли в шкафах.

Гарри отступил от Малфоя на шаг, разрываясь от желания понять, что происходит, и не сводить глаз с припухших губ, которые только что его целовали. Или которые он сам только что целовал?

В голове всё смешалось, и не было ни малейшей возможности понять, что только что произошло, кто потянулся первым и как теперь к этому относиться. Все разумные мысли сводились к неразумному «хорошо», к обжигающему ощущению чужого тепла под руками — чужого тепла и мягкой ткани рубашки, сминавшейся под пальцами, к прикосновениям губ...

До этого Гарри дважды целовался с Джинни и один раз с Алиной Пенхоллоу, но никогда это не было так.

А потом Малфой отпрянул от него, и мир помрачнел, словно солнце за окном резко закатилось за тучи.

— Что происходит?

— Понятия не имею, — Гарри, наконец, нашёл в себе силы оглядеться по сторонам.

Чашки и кружки, всё ещё потрясали округлыми боками, но медленно успокаивались. Сквозь прозрачные дверцы кухонных шкафов он видел их дрожь, неохотно сходившую на нет, слышал тонкий, теперь уже жалобный звон. Стоявшая в мойке посуда слабо раскачивались, практически на каждой тарелке расходились тонкие трещины.

— Чудесно, — голос Малфоя чуть дрогнул, но он практически сразу же взял себя в руки. — С тобой, выходит, даже поцеловаться без происшествий нельзя.

Это звучало почти безразлично, и Гарри нахмурился.

Поправив очки, он посмотрел на Малфоя. В руках у того подрагивало стило, хотя как и когда он успел его вытащить, Гарри не видел.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — настороженно спросил Гарри. Он не видел ни малейшей причины доставать стило и рисовать руны.

Никто не был ранен, на них не нападали... Что до поцелуя, случившееся, конечно, не совсем укладывалось в его понятия о нормальном, но абсолютно не до такой степени.

Малфой усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке Гарри почудилась горечь.

— Собираюсь стереть тебе память.

Его слова прозвучали так серьёзно, что на пару секунд Гарри успел испугаться. Ну, или точнее, насторожиться. Ровно на пару секунд — этого времени как раз хватило, чтобы успеть вспомнить, что...

— Нет таких рун.

— Только это меня и останавливает. — Он опустил голову.

Слышать такое было обидно.

Гарри ещё не понял, как сам относился к тому, что произошло между ними, но такая реакция со стороны Малфоя его задевала. Выходит, он жалел? Хотел, чтобы этого не было? Даже если так было бы лучше...

Мысли путались в голове, суетливые и беспорядочные, окрашенные в цвета обиды и возмущения. Хотелось схватить Малфоя за воротник — так, чтобы наглухо застёгнутые пуговицы оторвались и покатились по полу, встряхнуть, чтобы светлые ресницы вспорхнули вверх-вниз, поймав блики света, и добиться в прозрачных глазах чего-то другого. Не усталости, не горечи, не показного равнодушия, за которыми как раз и прятались эти усталость и гордость...

Он стиснул кулаки.

Ещё секунда — и он бы действительно так и сделал. Схватил бы, встряхнул, пытаясь получить хоть какой-то отклик, хоть какую-то реакцию, но самой вероятной реакцией был бы всё тот же взгляд — бесцветное равнодушие, маскирующее такую же бесцветную усталость и такую же бесцветную горечь. Даже мысль о том, чтобы увидеть это, показалась Гарри не выносимой.

Развернувшись, он бросился прочь.

Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-нибудь — не про Малфоя, нет, хотя про Малфоя хотелось больше всего. Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-нибудь про эти несчастные чашки. С Дамблдором, например. Или с Гермионой.

 

* * *

Итак, Поттер сбежал.

Если не думать о разрастающемся внутри чувстве обиды, побег Поттера совершенно точно был к лучшему. Исключительно к лучшему, потому что делать вид, что ему всё равно, Драко с каждой секундой становилось труднее.

Когда за Поттером захлопнулась дверь Института, Драко пришлось несколько секунд пережидать гул и звон, словно всё огромное здание откликнулось на этот звук своим эхом. Чашки снова вздрогнули, и он одарил их неприязненным взглядом.

— Тоже мне, — бросил им Драко и тут же одёрнул себя. Разговаривать с посудой... Разве за этим он вернулся на кухню?

Не за этим, но есть уже не хотелось.

С сомнением покосившись на казавшийся ещё пару минут назад вполне себе аппетитным поджаристый тост, кривовато намазанный маслом, Драко скривился. Через мгновение тост полетел в мусорку, а сам Драко направился к себе в комнату.

Поттер сбежал, Дамблдор проводил время в Гарде, очевидно, вместе с остальными членами Совета решая, что делать с Джейсом Вэйландом и всеми остальными (и всем остальным, что происходило с их миром), а значит, Драко остался в Институте один и мог использовать одиночество в своих интересах.

Наверное, ещё год назад под «своими интересами» значилось бы что-нибудь вроде «обойти весь Институт, заглянуть во все уголки, исследовать каждый кирпичик в заросших паутиной коридорах (даже если они и не заросли паутиной!), открыть все страшные тайны и шантажировать потом Поттера до посинения), но теперь всё было по-другому.

Драко нужно было выполнить поручение отца и встретиться с Себастьяном Верлаком.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, он снова вытащил письмо Люциуса. Драко не собирался его перечитывать, он собирался его немного испортить: оторвав тонкую полоску с самого края, он с помощью стило написал на ней несколько слов приглашения, а потом нарисовал в уголке руну огня. Вспыхнув, письмо исчезло, чтобы — Драко знал это так же точно, как историю своей семьи, — тут же появиться у адресата.

Ему нравились огненные письма. В них была какая-то... магия.

Большинство Сумеречных Охотников не любили использовать это слово — и не только потому что оно напоминало магах, о Нежити, но ещё и потому, что сами они руны никакой магией не считались. Дары Ангела, незнакомая примитивным тайная суть вещей, но уж точно не магия, так они думали. А Драко почему-то нравилось это слово.

Чтобы не пропустить появления Верлака, он спустился вниз.

Ожидание этой встречи было далеко не самым приятным чувством из всех, что Драко приходилось испытывать. Ему не нравилась вся эта затея, но пойти против воли отца он не мог. Простое сыновье послушание было здесь не причём: порой Драко легко позволял себе и споры, и поступки на свой собственный страх и риск, он был уже достаточно взрослым и вполне самостоятельным, чтобы идти на такое. Но здесь дело было в другом.

Здесь суть заключалась в семье.

Люциус ясно дал ему понять, как важно для них всех, чтобы Драко проявил себя молодцом. Причём по всем фронтам сразу: и во время дежурства с Поттером, грязнокровкой и Уизли, и во время знакомства с Верлаком, и во время всего, что бы не произошло в Аликанте. Последнее уточнение казалось Драко странным, как и приписка отца про «сделать всё правильно», и это нервировало.

Драко нервничал, потому что никак не мог взять в толк, чего конкретно от него хочет отец. Ему постоянно чудилось, что за обычным рейдом и обычным знакомством с представителем влиятельного семейства (Себастьян был единственным наследником Элоди Верлак, главы парижского Института) стоит что-то большее. Что-то несравнимо большее, чем даже хорошо показать себя перед Конклавом. Что-то несравнимо большее, чем даже восстановить честь семьи и добиться для отца возможности вернуться в Идрис и Аликанте. Что-то даже несравнимо большее, чем возможность найти себе парабатай.

Драко готов был дать голову на отсечение, что отец был чем-то напуган, когда давал ему поручение. Сам Люциус, конечно, отговаривался усталостью, но лёгкая дрожь в пальцах рук, густые тени под запавшими глазами и невыносимая бледность, на фоне которой руны казались скорее фиолетовыми, чем чёрными, для Драко символизировали именно страх.

Но чего мог бояться отец?

Может быть, он отсылал Драко в Аликанте только потому, что здесь было безопасней всего? Стеклянные башни охраняли город лучше, чем рассыпанная по полу серебристая пыль останавливала вампиров, лучше, чем клинок Серафима превращал демона в пепел, лучше, чем любое заклинание магов и любая сигнализация примитивных. Стеклянные башни были символом нерушимого спокойствия и ледяной неприступности. Никто не мог их разрушить.

Лишить их силы могла лишь кровь демона — живого демона, отданная добровольно, а не смазанная пальцами с лезвия или одежды. Но ни один демон не мог подняться на стеклянную башню.

Идеальный барьер.

Значит, отец хотел, чтобы Драко был под защитой. Но от чего?

— Очевидно, от Валентина, — ответил сам себе Драко, и его рука, скользившая по перилам лестницы, так вцепилась в гладко дерево, что от костяшек отхлынула кровь.

Судя по тому, что Драко слышал о Валентине Моргенштерне, тот ни за что на свете не простил бы предателей и отступников. Тех, кто отказался от него. Тех, кто пошёл навстречу Конклаву, рассказав всё о том, как они готовили Восстание, где собирались и каким хотели видеть свой новый мир. Тех, кто сделал всё возможное, чтобы остаться в живых и, что намного важнее, среди Сумеречных Охотников.

Если Валентин действительно восстал из мёртвых, страх Люциуса был более чем понятен.

Но причём тогда здесь был Себастьян Верлак? И что именно должен был Драко сделать правильно?

Драко рассчитывал, что встреча с Себастьяном даст ему ответы на эти вопросы. Если не очевидные, то, хотя бы такие, опираясь на которые, можно будет понять хоть немного...

И он оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, что случилось на самом деле.

Себастьян Верлак не заставил себя долго ждать. Он приложил свою руку к двери Института спустя примерно полчаса после того, как Драко отправил письмо. Именно столько, если Драко правильно помнил, и занимала дорога сюда от дома Пенхоллоу.

Драко вздрогнул, когда дверь бесшумно отворилась и в пороге возник тёмный с улицы силуэт. Перепад освещения не давал разглядеть ничего, кроме высокого роста и взлохмаченных, похоже, тёмных волос, но когда Верлак шагнул внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь, Драко увидел у него за спиной рукояти клинков Серафима, а на поясе — узкий кинжал.

Носить оружие в Аликанте не было никакой необходимости.

У Себастьяна Верлака было красивое бледное лицо с тёмными глазами и тонким носом. Высокие скулы, капризно изогнутые тонкие губы — всё это напоминало Драко об утончённо-прекрасных принцах, которыми в нежном возрасте грезили практически все девчонки без исключения.

Драко не был девчонкой.

Драко никогда не грезил об утончённо-прекрасных наследниках королевского трона.

Драко от слова «совсем» не понравился Себастьян Верлак.

Его желудок кувыркнулся от страха, когда они встретились взглядами, и Драко тут же испытал сильнейшее желание упасть на колени, присягая на верность. Вместо этого он лишь упрямо вскинул подобородок и протянул Себастьяну руку.

— Драко Малфой, — представился он.

— Себастьян Верлак.

Ответное пожатие Верлака было крепким, уверенным, хотя на красивом лице на мгновение промелькнуло что-то, что Драко определил как презрение.

Странно. Обычно он был тем, кто демонстрировал это чувство.

— Мой отец наказал мне встретиться с тобой, — произнёс он, изо всех сил пытаясь справиться с собственным замешательством.

— Но, полагаю, не объяснил, что к чему? — Верлак усмехнулся, вздёрнув вверх одну тонкую бровь.

Драко кивнул, думая о том, что в сочетании с такой бледной кожей такие тёмные брови и волосы смотрятся неестественно. Будто Верлак долго и старательно их подкрашивал.

Глупо как.

Они прошли в гостиную.

Возможно, для серьёзных разговоров больше подходила комната, в которой расположился Драко, но все его инстинкты протестовали против того, чтобы оставаться в узком пространстве с Верлаком наедине. В нём было что-то пугающее, что-то, что заставляло всё внутри Драко мечтать о том, чтобы эта встреча скорее закончилась.

И уж точно в нём не было ничего, что заставляло бы Драко мечтать о том, чтобы они стали парабатай.

Оказавшись в гостиной, они опустились в соседние кресла. Может быть, стоило усесться напротив — чтобы лучше видеть друг друга, но так, вполоборота, Драко чувствовал себя безопаснее. Он понятия не имел, почему чувствует себя так тревожно рядом с Верлаком.

Чужая гостиная не успокаивала.

Её украшенный мозаикой потолок уходил далеко ввысь, располагаясь на высоте третьего этажа. На уровне второго её опоясывала мрачная балюстрада. Колонны и столбики балюстрады были выполнены в виде дерущихся с демонами Сумеречных Охотников, и это выглядело так, будто сверху на тебя каждую минуту рискует свалиться какое-нибудь чудовище, либо его останки.

Драко поёжился.

Ведьмины Огни, развешанные в разлапистых канделябрах, давали недостаточно света, высокие окна были закрыты тяжёлыми шторами. Старинная мебель, тяжеловесная и громоздкая, выглядела слишком огромной... Здесь было ещё холоднее, чем в комнате Драко и лазарете.

Ещё неуютнее.

«И как только Поттер может здесь жить?» — пронеслось в голове, и упоминание о Поттере тут же пробудило целый ворох эмоций: сперва волнение, потом тепло, потом жгучее удовольствие от воспоминаний о поцелуе, а потом жгучий стыд за него же — и всепоглощающую обиду. Поттер ушёл.

Поттер ушёл, и Драко нужно было разобраться с Верлаком.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Себастьян откинулся на спинку кресла и, обхватив пальцами колено, как ни в чём не бывало сказал:

— Видишь ли, Драко, твой отец хотел, чтобы ты со мной встретился, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь.

Драко напрягся.

— Какая?

Буднично, словно он говорил о самых обычных вещах, Себастьян перечислил:

— Уничтожить Конклав. Уничтожить Сумеречных Охотников. Впустить демонов в Аликанте.


	7. Глава 6

Драко выдохнул. И снова вдохнул.

Досчитал до десяти. Сморгнул. Попытался незаметно ущипнуть себя.

Ничего не изменилось.

Он по-прежнему сидел в громоздком кресле с деревянными подлокотниками и неудобной спинкой, жёстко упиравшейся под лопатки. Кресло по-прежнему стояло в неуютной гостиной, опоясанной балюстрадой и скрытой от дневного света тяжёлыми шторами. Гостиная по-прежнему находилась в Институте Аликанте...

Всё это не было сном, и рядом с ним, вальяжно раскинувшись, сидел Себастьян Верлак. Серьёзное выражение его лица яснее ясного говорило о том, что он не шутил, но на всякий случай Драко спросил:

— Это розыгрыш? — прозвучало слабо и испуганно, и мысленно Драко поморщился. Казаться испуганным и слабым он не любил. И быть таким тоже.

Верлак покачал головой.

— Нет, — его лицо исказила усмешка. — Слышал когда-нибудь о преемственности? Твой отец служил Валентину, а ты будешь служить мне.

На то, чтобы осмыслить услышанное, потребовалось несколько бесконечно долгих секунд.

— Валентин — твой отец?

— Неплохо соображаешь. Твой отец, кажется, не ошибся с тем, что ты сумеешь стать мне полезным.

«А с тем, чтобы всё сделать правильно?» — с тоской подумал Драко.

Теперь он понимал происходящее ещё меньше. Оно просто не желало укладываться в голову. Это было безумием.

— А как же Джейс Вэйланд?

Себастьян оскалился.

— Оставь его мне. — Судя по голосу, у этих ребят были личные счёты. Неудивительно, если учесть, что сыном Валентина, по слухам, был именно Джейс.

Братская ревность? Зависть? Что вообще происходит? Драко тряхнул головой, пытаясь прочистить мысли и заставить разум работать.

Возродился Валентин Моргенштерн или нет, его отец помогал ему.

Драко вспомнилось усталое лицо Люциуса, его затравленные глаза и дрожащие пальцы. Вряд ли это происходило от радости. Вряд ли отец был счастлив возвращению прошлого, вряд ли он хотел снова сражаться против Конклава, даже если всё ещё разделял ценности Моргенштерна.

У Люциуса Малфоя были другие пути к своим целям. Он был скорее политиком, чем солдатом.

Голос Себастьяна прервал размышления Драко:

— Вэйланд — не твоя забота, — с нажимом сказал он.

Наверное, это должно было значить что-то вроде «Я сам с ним разберусь», этакая эгоистичная похвальба и обещание мести невидимому противнику, но для Драко мог думать лишь об одном.

— А что тогда ты считаешь моей заботой?

— Быть хорошим мальчиком и слушаться моих приказаний.

Драко не успел спросить, каких именно, как Себастьян уже переключился на другое.

Он действительно собирался отключить стеклянные башни и ввести демонов в Аликанте. Он не объяснил, каким образом планирует это осуществить, но зато сказал кое-что, что позволило Драко сделать свой собственный вывод.

Это что-то касалось Поттера.

И Валентина Моргенштерна.

Давно, когда Лили Поттер ещё была беременна, а о Круге слышали только самые верные и преданные, Валентин считался таким же Сумеречным Охотником как все. С ним общались, ему прикрывали спину, ему доверяли.

Лили Поттер доверяла ему.

Она знала, что Валентин помогал своей жене во время беременности — давал ей особые микстуры, таблетки и снадобья, и знала, что ребёнок у Джослин родился здоровым и крепким. Годовалый Джонатан был сильнее всех своих сверстников, он развивался удивительно быстро, хоть и был нелюдимым ребёнком. Практически каждая женщина-Нефилим в те времена была уверена, что если понесёт, то обязательно обратиться к Валентину за теми же порошками.

И Лили обратилась.

Её сыну был уже год, когда Валентин начал показывать своё истинное лицо и слухи о Круге просочились сквозь ряды его членов.

Её сыну было почти полтора, когда она застала своего мужа мёртвым, а Валентина склонившимся над их сыном — чтобы ввести новую дозу «лекарства».

Валентин узнал о том, что Лили узнала о Круге. Круг готовил Восстание — этим же вечером, прямо на одном из собраний, чтобы единственным ударом уничтожить как можно больше Нежити, чтобы никто из представителей Нижнего Мира не думал больше о союзе с Сумеречными Охотниками, а сами Охотники склонили головы перед ним, Валентином.

Лили напала на Валентина. Она раскроила его голову боевым топором, но пострадала сама. Тонкое лезвие кинжала вошло ей под лопатки, и в конце концов Лили умерла, успев отвезти сына сестре и отправить Конклаву огненное письмо с донесением.

Но Валентин, в отличие от Лили, не умер. Он потерял много крови, но у него было достаточно знаний, средств и друзей среди демонов, чтобы это исправить.

Терять было нечего, и в тот же вечер он повёл Круг в наступление.

Наступление провалилось, Конклав одержал верх, а Валентин скрылся с места сражения, бросив своих людей умирать за него. Но он скрывался недолго — уже через день то, что от него осталось, нашли в усадьбе Моргенштернов.

Пепел. Много-много пепла.

Долгие шестнадцать лет весь Идрис считал, что Валентин сжёг себя самого и всю свою семью, но, если верить Себастьяну, он сжёг совсем не себя.

Если верить Себастьяну, Валентин Моргенштерн был живей всех живых и снова жаждал реванша.

Если верить Себастьяну, Валентин Моргенштерн хотел для Сумеречных Охотников лучшего будущего — сильнее, непобедимее, чище.

Если верить Себастьяну, Валентин Моргенштерн давал Лили Поттер снадобья, содержавшие кровь мага, в надежде наделить Нефилимов волшебной силой.

Если думать о том, что Себастьян (или правильней было называть его Джонатан?) собирался отключить стеклянные башни — кровью демона, отданной по собственной воле, то свою жену Валентин Моргенштерн кормил кровью демонов.

И теперь этот полуНефилим-полудемон хотел, чтобы в день нападения на Аликанте Драко привёл Поттера к Валентину.

— Нет, — выдохнул Драко и только потом сообразил, что сказал это вслух.

Себастьян навис над ним, его руки упёрлись в подлокотники по обе стороны от Драко, пальцы с силой впились в тёмное дерево.

Драко нервно сглотнул.

— Ты сделаешь всё, что я скажу, — мягко сказал Верлак ему в ухо. Он говорил почти ласково.

«Голос маньяка», — подумал Драко, но ничего не ответил.

Никогда в жизни, никогда ещё ему не было так страшно. Никогда в жизни, хотя за свою жизнь он успел повидать многое. Но в бою с демонами Драко был если не хозяином положения, то хотя бы полноправным участником действа, и его жизнь зависела от него самого: от его скорости, от его умения, от его верной секиры.

Он знал, как справиться с обезумившим вампиром, с ополоумевшим оборотнем, с подчинённым чужой воле Отречённым, с лесными и водными духами, с пришедшими из другого измерения демонами, но как справиться с Себастьяном Верлаком, Драко не знал.

— Ты сделаешь всё, как я сказал, — повторил Себастьян. Он очевидно наслаждался своим положением. Испуг Драко грел ему душу или что там у Верлака было вместо души.

Драко поднял голову, чтобы послать Себастьяна к чёрту, но слова застряли у него в горле.

Наверху, вцепившись в балюстраду, стоял Поттер — и смотрел прямо на них. Поймав взгляд Драко, он отвернулся и бесшумно скрылся в темноте.

Судя по выражению лица, помогать Драко и отшвыривать от него Себастьяна, Поттер не собирался.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — непослушными губами выговорил Драко и, подняв руки, сильно толкнул.

Себастьян даже не пошевелился.

Нет, он отошёл и снова уселся в кресло, но только по своей воле, а вовсе не потому, что у Драко получилось его оттолкнуть. Под ладонями Драко тот даже не шелохнулся — стоял, как скала.

И, как ни странно, сейчас, когда Верлак оказался от него дальше, чем был секунду назад, Драко почувствовал себя ещё больше в ловушке.

Положа руку на сердце, Драко никогда не считал себя особенно благородным.

Он мог, например, бросить Блейза одного разбираться с Панси после прогулки с Охотницами из Уэльса, приехавшими в Лондон на пару дней погостить. Или без зазрения совести взять запрещённую книгу. Или называть Грейнджер грязнокровкой и сознательно доводить Уизли. Или делать вид, что ему наплевать на Поттера даже после их поцелуя.

Драко никогда не считал себя особенно благородным, и для достижения цели были хороши многие средства, вот только уничтожение Конклава никогда не было его целью.

Он не хотел видеть демонов на улицах Аликанте. И быть рабом Валентина Моргенштерна — или его сумасшедшего сына, неважно, — тоже совсем не хотел.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — повторил он. — Или к своему отцу, мне плевать.

Белые зубы Себастьяна — хотя вряд ли это было его настоящее имя, — сверкнули в темноте мрачной гостиной, и Драко показалось, что Верлак подтачивает клыки.

— Думаешь, кто-то тебе разрешит?

Драко нахмурился.

— Я не...

— Конечно, не. — Себастьян перебил его так уверенно, словно вообще не собирался выслушивать никаких возражений. Впрочем, так оно и было. Верлак был абсолютно уверен в том, что у Драко нет выбора. — Валентин сейчас в Лондонском Институте.

И выбора действительно не было.

Изучая свои ногти, Себастьян протянул:

— Хороший сын не позволит своим родителям умереть из-за него, правильно? — Он вытащил из-за пояса кинжал, приставив его к пальцам так, будто собирался срезать заусенцы, но Драко ни секунды не сомневался, что в случае чего этот кинжал отправиться срезать его решимость сопротивляться.

— Что конкретно мне нужно делать? — глухо спросил Драко.

 

* * *

Гарри, конечно, ни с кем так и не поговорил.

С одной стороны, он не придумал, с чего можно начать такой разговор — всё же чашки потрескались не сами по себе, а только после поцелуя, так что это наверняка что-то да значило (скорее всего, что не стоило связываться с Малфоем, которому на него наплевать). С другой, обида жгла изнутри с такой силой, что чужую заботу и чужие расспросы (а и то, и другое обязательно последовало бы) выносить не было никакого желания.

Вместо того, чтобы устраивать разговоры по душам, он попытался самостоятельно представить, что бы сказали ему друзья. Причём на этот раз вовсе не по поводу чашек.

Рон, наверное, округлил бы глаза и не вымолвил бы ни слова — от злости и первых пятнадцать секунд. Потом поругал бы Гарри, может быть, наорал на него, но в конечном итоге всё равно встал бы на его сторону. И, скорее всего, предложил бы набить Малфою морду, чтобы неповадно было так реагировать.

Джинни бы, пожалуй, его поддержала. Такое сложно было представить, но посмей какой-нибудь кавалер её обидеть, она бы не осталась в долгу. Её швыряльные ножи, рукоять которых была выполнена в форме крыльев летучей мыши, всегда попадали в цель.

А вот Гермиона, скорее всего, не одобрила таких мер. Гарри как наяву увидел её: пушистые волосы собраны в строгий пучок в попытке хоть как-то их утихомирить, глаза смотрят внимательно и серьёзно. Гермиона, Гарри был почти что уверен, удивилась бы, почему он стоит и обсуждает произошедшее с ними — вместо того, чтобы пойти и поговорить об этом с Малфоем.

И она была бы права.

Гарри потребовалось около часа, чтобы согласиться со своей вымышленной Гермионой и найти в себе сил вернуться в Институт.

О чём говорить с Малфоем, он, правда, не представлял. Возможно, им вообще не стоило возвращаться к случившемуся, но этот вариант казался Гарри самым неправильным, хотя он и не мог объяснить, почему.

Снова и снова воскрешая в памяти ощущения, он чувствовал щемящую нежность. Снова и снова воскрешая в памяти все прошедшие годы, он понимал, что чувствовал эту нежность всегда. Иначе к чему были эти мысли о беспомощности в глазах и трогательных линиях рун, убегающих под воротник, вниз, на ключицы?

Малфой не был беспомощным, и боевые руны не были трогательными. Они были мощными, сильными, опасными, устращающими — какими угодно, но только не трогательными, и тем не менее... Гарри чувствовал то, что чувствовал, и чувствовал это всегда.

Несмотря на всю язвительность, несмотря на умение виртуозно отравлять жизнь, Малфой всегда был для него ярким событием. Он расцвечивал серые будни, делал обыденность похожей на настоящую жизнь, и в те минуты, когда Гарри бессильно стискивал кулаки, злясь на очередное его оскорбление, мир казался гармоничней всего.

Ну, до тех пор, пока они не поцеловались, потому что теперь именно поцелуй был самым гармоничным моментом.

Гарри знал, что Конклав вряд ли согласился бы с таким утверждением. В мире Сумеречных Охотников к однополым связям относились с неодобрением — вплоть до лишения права голоса на Совете. Но, безотносительно их с Малфоем поцелуя, Гарри был уверен в том, что когда-нибудь эта ситуация всё же изменится.

Он слишком хорошо помнил свой поцелуй с Алиной Пенхоллоу.

— Пытаюсь понять, может ли мне понравиться хоть какой-нибудь парень, — сказала Алина прежде, чем прижаться губами к его губам.

Она была очень красивой. Блестящие тёмные волосы гладко обрамляли её лицо с заострённым подбородком, делавшим Алину похожей на изящную кошечку. Пухлые губы, тёмные миндалевидные глаза, по-восточному широкие скулы — кто не мечтал бы о её поцелуе?

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Гарри понял, что не хотел бы повторения. И Алина, судя по глазам, тоже. Вышло довольно неловко, и потому с тех пор они не общались. Но каждый раз, вспоминая её слова, Гарри видел в них скрытый смысл, оставшийся тогда незамеченным: если ни один парень Алине не подходил, стало быть, ей нужны были девушки?

Вампиры, фейри и маги относились к однополой любви проще всего: видимо, в этом была заслуга бессмертия, ведь вечная жизнь может стать удивительно скучной, если не пробовать в ней ничего нового. Оборотни были чуть строже...

Но мир не стоял на месте. Мир менялся, и любые расы, если они хотели выжить, должны были меняться вместе с ним. Однажды Конклав уже остановил человека, нежелавшего понимать эту истину, так что ничто не меняло ему измениться сейчас.

На словах всё звучало прекрасно, но на деле, Гарри знал, всегда было сложнее. Ему только сейчас пришло в голову, что не все могли относиться к мнению Конклава так же просто, как он.

Что, если Малфой боялся? Что, если у него были какие-то чувства к Гарри, но он пытался их подавить, чтобы не попасть под опалу? Положение их семьи и без того было достаточно шатким: Люциус Малфой не имел права возвращаться ни в Аликанте, ни в Идрис, равно как и Нарцисса, только Драко имел возможность полюбоваться на стеклянные башни родного города Нефилимов.

Ни один Сумеречный Охотник в здравом уме не захотел бы потерять эту возможность, так что Драко было, за что переживать.

Это предположение успокаивало, но оставалось всего лишь предположением, а Гарри хотелось знать правду.

Преисполненный решимости вывести Малфоя на разговор, он вернулся в Институт. По длинным коридорам он добрался до своей комнаты, чтобы переодеться: убегая впопыхах, он натянул куртку облачения на голое тело, и такой наряд был совершенно неподходящим для выяснения отношений. Да и не особенно удобным, чего скрывать.

Ближайший путь из его комнаты к гостевым лежал через гостиную. Нужно было пройти по балюстраде, спуститься по лестнице и нырнуть в один из коридоров, помеченный светильником в виде грифоньей лапы у самого входа.

Но Гарри не прошёл и половины шагов. Оказавшись на балюстраде, он замер, во все глаза глядя вниз. Там, в огромном кресле, низко опустив голову, сидел Малфой. А рядом с ним — или, точнее, над ним, на вытянутых руках навис Себастьян Верлак.

Гарри не мог слышать, о чём они говорили, но их поза была более чем красноречивой.

Себастьян, похоже, что-то шептал Малфою на ухо, и Малфой, похоже, не возражал — не отталкивал, не отстранялся, не пытался выбраться, ничего. Он сидел тихо и смирно, принимая близость Верлака, как будто так и должно было быть.

А потом он поднял голову и их взгляды встретились. На его лице отразились удивление и испуг, граничивший с паникой.

Не желая больше ничего видеть, Гарри отступил от перил. Растерянный и опустошённый, он вернулся в свою комнату и бросился на кровать.

Он почти успел возненавидеть себя за собственные мысли о том, что Малфой мог быть не таким уж самовлюблённым ублюдком и даже испытывать к нему какие-то чувства, когда в его дверь постучали. А потом ещё и ещё.


	8. Глава 7

Поднимаясь в комнату Поттера, Драко чувствовал, как его сердце колотится где-то в горле.

Собственно, он даже не знал, где конкретно ему искать комнату Поттера — и от того волновался ещё сильнее. Драко понимал только, что начинать поиски лучше всего от балюстрады. В итоге он нарисовал Следящую руну там, где стоял Поттер — и вуаля.

Теперь, стоя перед нужной дверью, он никак не мог справиться со своим волнением, но выбора не было, нужно было справляться.

Выбора не было.

Выбора не...

Даже если бесконечно повторять эту фразу, ничего не изменится. Выбор не появится ниоткуда, и оправдания тому, что собираешься сделать — тоже. Никто не подскажет тебе, что правильно, а что неправильно, никто не решит за тебя, как тебе следует поступить. И никто не встанет на твоё место, чтобы сделать то, что тебе нужно сделать.

Люциус надеялся, что Драко всё сделает правильно.

Драко надеялся, что он правильно понял эту надежду.

В любом случае, поступить иначе он не мог.

Глубоко вздохнув, Драко решился. Короткий, неуверенный стук разорвал мрачную тишину. Он показался Драко слишком громким в этом молчаливом, почти неживом Институте. Он показался Драко слишком громким ещё и потому, что в ответ не раздалось ни звука.

Драко постучал снова.

Поттер должен был открыть ему. В конце концов, даже если он не хотел больше разговаривать с Драко из-за того поцелуя, им всё ещё предстояло совместное дежурство. Сегодня. И начиналось оно здесь и сейчас.

Раздался звук шаркающих, неохотных шагов, словно он стучался не к Поттеру, а к древнему старикашке, не желавшему никого видеть, но мало кто из Сумеречных Охотников доживал до преклонного возраста.

Дверь приоткрылась — на пару сантиметров и тут же снова захлопнулась.

— Не понял, — пробормотал Драко и тут же вновь постучал.

Он подозревал, что Поттеру не особенно понравилась увиденная картина, но не настолько же? Не мог ведь он со второго этажа расслышать, о чём они говорили?

Или мог?

— Нам надо поговорить, Поттер, — сказал Драко осторожно, когда стало ясно, что снова открывать Поттер не собирается.

Дверь снова открылась. На этот раз, чтобы Драко успел увидеть хмурого Поттера. Вцепившись пальцами в волосы, он сообщил:

— Не о чем нам разговаривать, Малфой.

— Так сразу и не о чем? — Драко не удержался от нервной шпильки. Все его эмоции были обнажены для предела, кончики пальцев покалывало.

Хотелось сбросить напряжение, оказаться в бою, снести головы парочке демонов, а потом ещё парочке... Или, ещё лучше, проснуться у себя в Институте, в собственной мягкой кровати, с головой закутанным в тёплое одеяло и обнаружить, что всё это было лишь сном.

Спуститься на завтрак, обнаружить в столовой свежие блинчики и нежнейшие сливки, поймать ласковую улыбку Нарциссы...

Поттер снова захлопнул дверь.

Ну, то есть попытался захлопнуть, потому что Драко в очередной раз оказался быстрее и успел просунуть под закрывающуюся створку ботинок.

— Поттер, — Он вздохнул. — Прекрати этот детский сад. Открывай немедленно. Нам действительно нужно поговорить. Срочно.

Собственный тон показался ему весьма убедительным. И Поттеру, видимо, тоже, потому что он, недовольно закатив глаза, отцепился всё-таки от двери и отошёл в сторону, давая Драко возможность оказаться внутри.

На самом деле, это было не обязательно.

На самом деле, то, что Драко собирался сказать, он мог сообщить и через деревянную дверь.

На самом деле, за всеми этими препирательствами они только теряли время.

Облокотившись о косяк, Драко сказал:

— Сегодня вечером Себастьян Верлак впустит демонов в Аликанте.

Солнце неуклонно катилось к горизонту, и его золотистые лучи уже начинали окрашиваться багрянцем.

 

* * *

— Что? — Смысл услышанного дошёл до Гарри не сразу. — Ты врёшь!

Малфой скривился, как будто проглотил что-то невкусное. Что-то безгранично гадкое и омерзительное.

Он стоял в дверях комнаты Гарри: лицо бледнее обычного, светлые волосы нелепо взъерошены, словно он запускал в них руки и дёргал в отчаянии, пальцы танцуют у пояса: ищут оружие и никак не могут найти.

Взгляд у Малфоя при этом, как ни странно, был твёрдым.

—Сегодня вечером Верлак впустит демонов в Аликанте, — повторил Малфой и, пожав плечами, добавил: — Он сам мне сказал.

Думать надо было быстро.

Решать и действовать — тоже.

— Когда? — спросил Гарри.

— Этого он мне не сообщил. Думаю, скоро. — Малфой бросил взгляд на окно. — Пока все воины будут в Гарде, пока город останется без защиты.

«Дети и старики, — пронеслось в голове Гарри. — В городе только дети и старики».

Вслух он сказал, правда, другое:

— Значит, во время нашего дежурства?

Малфой напряжённо кивнул.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы оно стало рейдом...

— Я не хотел! — поспешно возразил Гарри.

Ради Ангела, как же глупо было терять время на препирательства!

И как же глупо, наверное, было верить Малфою с первого слова. Но Гарри почему-то верил. Он знал, давно и по опыту знал, что переоценить опасность всегда было лучше, чем недооценить, и спускаться в тёмные пещеры стоило с Ведьминым Огнём в одной руке и клинком Серафима в другой (и чтобы ещё пара кинжалов на поясе), а не безоружным, надеясь на то, что там никого нет. И в бою три Сумеречных Охотника были лучше, чем два, даже если противник казался не особенно сильным.

И если существовала хоть какая-то вероятность, что угроза, о которой говорил Драко, реальна...

Верлак никогда не нравился Гарри.

— Ты с ним обжимался! — обвиняюще выпалил он, и замер, не веря в то, что сумел это сказать.

Малфой мог послать его к чёртовой матери, но... На его лице отразилось удивление, смешанное с облегчением, а в следующий миг он коротко возразил:

— Нет. Он мне угрожал.

— Своеобразный способ... — начал было Гарри, но тут же умолк. Они теряли время. — Берём оружие и бежим.

— Куда? — спросил Малфой. Он не спорил и не возражал. Он, и в это было сложно поверить, просто уточнял, абсолютно спокойно принимая право Гарри командовать.

— Сначала к Уизли, а там поглядим.

Со всех ног они бросились в оружейную.

Уже там, внутри, Малфой резко остановился, будто что-то вспомнив. Он рванул воротник рубашки и, закатав рукава, достал стило, чтобы тут же протянуть его Гарри.

— Поттер, ты не против немного порисовать?

Сглотнув, Гарри придвинулся.

Как бы они ни торопились, сколько бы он ни пытался взвесить в уме, насколько описанная Малфоем опасность реальна (как могут демоны вообще прорваться в Аликанте сквозь стеклянные башни?), всё это отошло на второй план, стоило ему представить, что он снова окажется так близко к Малфою.

Осторожно взяв из его пальцев стило, Гарри левой рукой перехватил малфоевское плечо — исключительно для устойчивости, а правой принялся рисовать. Прямо там, где под бледной кожей на шее билась синеватая жилка. Он успел начертить Силу и Уклонение прежде, чем осознал, что задержал дыхание.

Малфой зашипел у него под руками, когда Гарри надавил стило слишком сильно.

— Странно, да, Поттер? — сквозь зубы прошептал он. — Мы сейчас друг к другу ближе, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Гарри мог бы возразить, потому что точно помнил одну ситуацию, когда они были ближе. Когда губы Малфоя прижимались к его губам, когда они соприкасались друг с другом животами и бёдрами, когда их руки...

Но в чём-то Малфой был и прав: рисовать друг другу руны означало высшую степень доверия.

И когда только он успел в это вляпаться?

На протянутых руках Малфоя, перевитых крупными венами, левое предплечье испорчено шрамом, он нарисовал Бесшумность и Храбрость-в-битве, а потом, вернув стило, закатал рукава своего свитера.

Малфой рисовал легко, быстро, почти не больно и почти не касаясь. Равновесие, Ловкость, Бесшумность... Новая руна Скорости — вместо той, разомкнутой, на плече. Линии ложились на кожу Гарри одна за другой.

— Всё, — закончив, Малфой ловко сунул стило в карман джинсов.

И действительно, всё. Он не сделал ничего, что хоть как-нибудь дало бы Гарри понять, что тот сейчас чувствует. И ничего, что хоть как-нибудь дало бы Гарри понять, почему его это настолько интересует.

Как будто один поцелуй на залитой солнцем кухне мог взять и открыть глаза.

Как будто могло быть иначе.

Переодеваться в полное боевое облачение не было времени: только высокие, тяжёлые ботинки на крепкой шнуровке, и куртки — чёрная кожа, плотный воротник, множество нашитых бляшек, чтобы чужие зубы и когти соскальзывали, несколько дополнительных петель и карманов для оружия.

Гарри видел, что Малфой только с третьей попытки застегнул боевой пояс. По сравнению с его хрупкой фигурой этот пояс казался ужасно громоздким, тяжеленные кандалы на узких бёдрах. Тяжеленные кандалы, увешенные швыряльными ножами, звёздочками и серповидными кинжалами для ближнего боя. Во внутренние крепления куртки Малфой так же засунул несколько длинных ножей, за спину быстро забросил эльфийский лук и колчан (значит, насчёт лука Гарри тогда не ошибся), руками привычно вцепился в секиру.

Сам Гарри никогда не был особым умельцем метать или стрелять — сказывалось плохое зрение, мешали очки. Обычно у Сумеречных Охотников с глазами всё было в порядке, а если и нет, то поправить это можно было рунами, но... С ним всё всегда обстояло сложнее.

Он быстро зашвырнул в ножны два волнообразно изогнутых клинка Серафима, на спину закрепил три боевых дротика, за пояс засунул ножи-полумесяцы. Рука сама потянулась к праще — Гарри очень нравилось это оружие, — но тут же отдёрнулась. С его зрением лучше действительно было не рисковать.

На всякий случай, он засунул ещё один кинжал за голенище.

— До зубов, — прокомментировал Малфой. — Ужасно безвкусно.

Только на крыльце Института, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, Гарри нашёл, что ответить:

— Ну, так мы же вроде как и не на бал...

Драко оскалился.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Вместо ответа Гарри кивнул в сторону заросшего плющом забора.

— Так будет быстрее всего.

И они побежали.

 

* * *

Дорога бросалась под ноги так быстро, что Драко даже не успевал запоминать, где именно они бегут и через что перепрыгивают.

Собственно, по сути это даже не было полноценной дорогой. Это было заборами и изгородями, через которые они перемахивали парой движений, это было чьими-то садами с тягучей зеленью, хватающей за ноги, и звенящими декоративными ручейками, это было редкими проблесками каменных мостовых и мягких газонов.

Руки плавно ходили взад и вперёд, нагнетая скорость, загоняя воздух в огнём горевшие лёгкие. Ноги легко, без ошибок несли тело — не спотыкаясь, не запинаясь, и с каждым движением ненужных мыслей в голове становилось всё меньше.

Нужно было действовать. Рефлексировать не было времени.

Спина Поттера маячила перед глазами, но, как ни странно, не возражала. В любое другое время Драко поборолся бы за то, чтоб бежать первым, приложил бы все усилия, чтоб обогнать, даже не зная дороги, но сейчас что-то не давало ему это сделать.

Впервые в жизни он был готов безо всякого сопротивления следовать чьим-то командам.

До дома Уизли оказалось достаточно далеко. Драко не успел ни устать, ни запыхаться, но зато успел три тысячи раз спросить у Ангела, какого чёрта они не могли поселиться не на окраине? От высокого, странно скособоченного дома было ужасно далеко что до Института, что до Гарда, что до главных ворот...

Этот дом, похоже, выстраивали многие поколения: один балкон отличался от другого по стилю и цвету, верхние этажи причудливо нависали над нижними... Словно каждый хозяин переделывал здание под себя, словно с каждым новым поколением семья всё разрасталась и разрасталась, и места ей требовалось всё больше и больше.

Когда на стук Гарри деревянная дверь распахнулась, Драко понял, что и внутри дома — та же история. Без какого бы то ни было перехода холл становился гостиной, в которой Драко не успел заметить ни одного предмета мебели, который хоть чем-нибудь походил бы на другой... Его внимание привлекли необычные часы, каждая цифра которых была заменена каким-то словом, но что это были за слова, Драко разобрать не успел.

Стоявшие на пороге Уизли и Грейнджер требовали куда более пристального внимания.

— Что он тут делает? — первым делом выпалил Рон.

Это было так типично, что Драко едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Стиснув зубы, он замер.

Пусть Поттер сам разбирается со своими друзьями.

Поттер и разобрался. Быстро и уверенно он пересказал им то, что услышал от Драко. Впрочем, учитывая то, как мало он от Драко услышал, сложно было пересказать это медленно.

— Не может быть, — Грейнджер нахмурилась. Её волосы были заплетены в косу, и, в отличие от Драко и Гарри, она была одета для дежурства: кожаное облачение сидело на ней как влитое. — Башни Аликанте...

Драко перебил её:

— Стоят тысячи лет и защищают город от демонического вторжения, мы в курсе, спасибо.

— У Верлака есть способ обойти их защиту, — сказал Гарри.

У Верлака действительно был такой способ, и, сложив в уме дважды два, Драко почти на сто процентов был уверен, что знает, какой. Его уверенность в этом была так же крепка, как и уверенность в том, что он ничего не говорил об этом Поттеру.

Но тот вёл себя так, будто бы всё знал, и Драко не сразу понял, в чём дело. А когда понял, застыл от удивления.

Поттер понятия не имел, что там у Верлака за способ.

Поттер понятия не имел, реальна ли эта угроза вообще.

Поттер просто верил в то, что он, Драко, ему рассказал.

И в чём-то это ощущение было даже круче того, что Драко чувствовал, когда они целовались.

— Значит, — Грейнджер быстро взглянула на него, а потом перевела взгляд на Гарри. Выражение её лица посуровело, — времени у нас не особенно много?

— Ага, — Поттер кивнул.

Не говоря больше ни слова, двое Уизли и Грейнджер поспешно бросились за оружием.

Было видно, что они привыкли работать вместе, сражаться бок о бок и, самое главное, верить друг другу. Было видно, что они, не задумываясь, готовы броситься монстрам наперерез, если того потребует дело.

Как повела бы себя в такой ситуации Панси? Как повел бы себя Блейз? Как повели бы себя Крэбб и Гойл?

К счастью, Драко не сомневался в том, что они тоже приняли его сторону, разве что расспросов было бы чуть больше, а раздумия затянулись чуть дольше. Он успел представить себе задумчивое лицо Панси — между тёмных бровей пролегла неглубокая складочка, капризные губы скривились...

— Мы готовы, — голос Уизли перебил его размышления.

— Рон, — Гарри тяжело выдохнул. — Нужно предупредить Конклав. Сможешь?

— Почему я? Почему не он? Мы же парабатай, — возмутился Рон, вцепившись глазами в лицо Драко.

Не дожидаясь, пока Поттер за спиной сформулирует нужный ответ, придумает что-нибудь, что убедит его рыжего друга, Драко шагнул вперёд.

— Так они меня и послушались, Уизел! — Он тряхнул руками, забыв, что они сжимают секиру, и прошипел: — Раньше ты никогда не упускал случая напомнить мне, кто мой отец. Сейчас как раз такой случай.

Уизли открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но грязнокровка не дала ему ничего сказать. Её узкая ладонь легла на его обтянутое вязаным, как у Поттера, свитером плечо, и рыжий переменился в лице.

— Мы пойдём, — спокойно и решительно сказала Грейнджер. — Я и Джинни.

Что бы Драко о ней ни думал, это было идеальным решением. Грейнджер проявила себя настоящим стратегом: мало того, что разрешила конфликт, так ещё и моментально придумала, как прикрыть малолетнюю Уизлетту, не втягивая её в битву, но заняв при этом «настоящим и важным» делом.

Он отступил, давая дорогу.

— Вперёд.

Будь Драко на месте Грейнджер, он бы ни за что не послушался.

Будь Драко на месте Грейнджер, он бы обязательно сказал что-нибудь язвительное.

Но она только кивнула и, схватив Джинни за руку, бросилась прочь. Заброшенные за спину мечи яркими бликами отразили алое, после-закатное небо, на котором уже загорелись первые звёзды.

Вечер уже почти перетёк в ночь, а сияние башен всё ещё окружало Аликанте непреодолимой защитой.

«Может быть, Себастьян соврал?» — понадеялся Драко.

— Вечер уже на исходе... — Поттер словно прочитал его мысли.

— Значит, нам нужно поторопиться. — Уизли подхватил его фразу. Связь парабатай в действии. Он слепо верил Поттеру так же сильно, насколько не доверял Драко, и в этом было что-то, достойное уважения. — Если окажемся у главных ворот раньше, чем демоны, может быть, сумеем их задержать.

От этого «может быть» у Драко пробежали мурашки.

Он не хотел быть героем, в одиночку защищающим врата от вторжения. Он не хотел умирать героем. Он вообще умирать не хотел.

Но его забыли спросить. Себастьян сказал сущую правду: выбора у Драко Малфоя не было.

В настоящий момент, например, снова бежал. Перепрыгивая через изгороди, сминая чьи-то изящные клумбы, наступая на чьи-то прекрасные розы, путаясь ногами в плюще, гулко стуча каблуками тяжёлых ботинок по мостовой, размеренно двигая руками и стараясь выдыхать через нос... Он бежал, и бежал, и бежал, и бежал, и бежал, пока у поворота на финишную прямую не врезался в спину остолбеневшего Поттера.

— Смотрите, — сказал тот и вытянул руку.

Драко проследил направление взглядом, услышав, как Уизли рядом чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.

Гарри показывал на башни. На прекрасные стеклянные башни, окружавшие город своей незыблемой силой.

Башни больше не отражали серебристого звёздного света. И алых огней, тут и там расцветавших по городу, тоже не отражали.

Они стояли — высокие, как и прежде, но теперь — безжизненные и бледные, как мертвецы.

Их сияние погасло.

Барьеры, защищавшие город тысячи лет, были разрушены.

Демоны пришли в Аликанте.

Они опоздали.


	9. Глава 8

«Не соврал», — подумал Гарри.

— Не соврал, — выдохнул Рон.

Гарри обернулся.

Малфой, бледный и совсем не запыхавшийся, как будто и не бежал, во все глаза глядел на потухшие башни. Секиру он держал одной рукой — древко упёрлось в землю, пальцы другой руки нервно сжимались и разжимались, следуя дёрганому, слышному одному только Малфою, своеобразному ритму.

Но потом Малфой внезапно сдёрнул лук и закинул секиру на его место. Быстрей молнии он выхватил из колчана стрелу и, наложив её на тетиву, с выражением мрачной решимости на лице начал прицеливаться.

— Ради Ангела, — пробормотал Рон. — Это что, гигантские пауки?

Гарри развернулся лицом к вратам так стремительно, что голова закружилась.

Это действительно были пауки. Паукообразные демоны, если точнее. Восемь изогнутых ног с ядовитыми крюками на концах, каждый крюк с локоть размером, округлое тело, покрытое отвратительной свалявшейся шерстью, сверкающие глаза... У демонов-пауков были мощные, смертоносные челюсти, ядовитые, как и крюки на ногах.

Гарри достал два дротика. Рон обеими руками перехватил булаву.

Город вспыхивал алым пламенем тут и там. Где-то далеко звенели разбивающиеся окна. Похоже, далеко не все демоны решили цивилизованно пробираться через ворота...

— Худший рейд в моей жизни, — протянул Малфой, и мимо Гарри просвистела стрела.

— И в моей, — неожиданно согласился с ним Рон.

Следом за первой стрелой с тетивы малфоевского лука сорвалась и вторая, а за ней — третья. Хороший лучник должен уметь держать в воздухе семь стрел одновременно, но дальше считать Гарри не стал. Широко размахнувшись, он метнул свои дротики.

Один из пауков неловко завалился на брюхо, разъехавшиеся от удара ноги не удержали чудовище, и он, слегка сотрясаясь, принялся медленно таять. Зато второй дротик Гарри не нашёл своей цели — он только звонко ударился о камни, взметнув за собой всполох искр. Зрение в очередной раз подвело его, и, наверное, не стоило полагаться на свою несуществующую меткость, нужно было орудовать дротиком как оружием ближнего боя...

Решив приберечь последний оставшийся дротик на потом, Гарри вытянул из ножен сразу оба клинка Серафима.

— Иерахмиэль! Кафаель! — выкрикнул Гарри, и их лезвия засветились привычным голубоватым огнём.

Поймав напряжённый взгляд Рона, Гарри кивнул и они слаженно, как всегда, ринулись в бой. Плечом к плечу. Чувствуя каждое движение друг друга.

Парабатай. Два воина, что сражаются вместе.

Два воина, что сражаются вместе, и Малфой, что прикрывает им спину.

Малфой даже дрался в своём репертуаре. Он стрелял с возвышения (краем глаза Гарри видел, как тот ловко вскочил на чей-то широкий кирпичный забор) и мог выбирать себе любую цель, но почему-то, словно стараясь позлить, выбирал тех демонов, над которыми Гарри в ближайшую секунду собирался занести свои клинки Серафима.

Впрочем, может быть, он это делал и не специально. Точно знать Гарри не мог.

А в скором времени и вовсе перестал об этом задумываться. Демонов становилось всё больше и больше с каждой секундой, и теперь это были не только пауки. Среди них то и дело мелькали иблисы — человекообразные клубы чёрного дыма с огромными глазами, похожими на угольки пламени. Малфою удалось зацепить нескольких стрелами, и Гарри с Роном справились с тремя, но остальные просочились мимо них — внутрь, в город.

Пробрался в город и Бенемот — всеядный демон. Огромный, тёмный, истекающий слизью, похожий на гигантского червяка... От одного его вида начинало тошнить, но стоило Гарри отвести взгляд на секунду, чтобы взять себя в руки, демон исчез.

— Наполовину в другом измерении, — бросил Рон.

Такого демона было очень сложно убить.

Такой демон очень быстро перемещался, буквально пропадая в одном месте и через секунду появляясь в другом. Где он появится на этот раз, Гарри не знал. Он мог только надеяться, что где-нибудь подальше от беззащитных стариков и детей.

Барьер из них троих выходил слабый.

Демоны пробирались мимо, демоны прыгали через стены, демоны проходили сквозь другие врата. Не было никакого смысла пытаться остановить их в одном месте, когда они могли без всяких помех просочиться в другом.

— Надо уходить, — в унисон его мыслям прокричал Малфой со своего возвышения.

— Трус, — тут же через плечо бросил Рон. Он был бледен и решителен, губы сжались в одну тонкую линию, лицо забрызгалось чёрной кровью демонов.

— Сам ты... — Малфой сделал паузу, которую разорвал свист двух стрел, — трус, Уизли! Ничего полезного, стоя здесь, мы не сделаем. Если ты не заметил, — снова пауза, и снова пение тетитвы, — наше присутствие этих ребят не особенно сдерживает.

Гарри кивнул, резким движением протыкая насквозь ближайшего демона. Коротко взвизгнув, тот завалился на мостовую, чтобы тут же растаять и вернуться в своё измерение. Взвившийся на месте демона пепел осел на бровях Гарри, пришлось извернуться, чтобы смахнуть его запястьем, не поранившись при этом клинком.

Он вдруг подумал о Гермионе и Джинни: они даже не попрощались перед тем, как расстаться. Впрочем, долгие прощания у Сумеречных Охотников были не в ходу. Каждый день кто-то из них уходил туда, откуда мог не вернуться. Каждый день не напрощаешься.

И всё же...

— Надо возвращаться, — тяжело хватая ртом воздух, сказал Гарри. — Найдём девчонок, найдём всех остальных.

Стоять и драться дальше было бессмысленно. Стоило придумать какой-то другой вариант.

— Неужели разумная мысль, Поттер? — протянул Малфой и, судя по звуку, снова спустил тетиву.

Стрела просвистела возле правого уха Гарри и спустя секунду вонзилась в глаз сгорбленному, покрытому шипами и бородавками демону, уже протягивавшего к нему свои отвратительные когтистые лапы. Гарри злобно зашипел и, отскочив, рубанул обоими клинками так, что крючковатые пальцы демона полетели на землю.

— Может, хватит? — в бешенстве прорычал он, оборачиваясь к Малфою.

С невозмутимым видом тот пожал плечами.

— Хватит так хватит, — ответил он и, закинув лук за плечо, развернулся и побежал прочь по забору.

Схватив Рона за рукав, Гарри бросился следом за ним.

 

* * *

Город пылал. Это было ужасно и захватывающе красиво одновременно.

Небо — высокое и тёмное, — отражало оранжевые всполохи огня, запутываясь в чёрных клубах душного дыма. В воздухе витал запах гари, тут и там раздавались крики: испуг и отчаяние, ярость и безысходность, паника и боевой клич. Двери домов распахивались, когда люди выбегали из них, чтобы понять, что происходит, и тут же закрывались, когда понимание приходило.

Улицы были похожи на самый страшный и самый безумный кошмар. Демоны всех видов и форм, искривлённые отвратительные фигуры, изогнутые рога и чешуйчатые хвосты, когтистые лапы и кожистые крылья, растекающаяся по камням слизь, а среди всего этого — редкие вспышки голубоватого света. Те немногие, кто могли держать в руках клинки Серафима, выходили сражаться.

Верлак не просто осуществил обещание, впустив в город демонов.

Он привёл с собой целую армию.

Драко бежал к Залу Договоров. Дорога до него от главных ворот была, пожалуй, единственной дорогой в Аликанте, по которой он мог пройти с закрытыми глазами, и сейчас это играло ему на руку. Можно было не равняться на Поттера, не ждать, когда тот выберет путь, а выбирать самому.

Они решили, что сражаться пока бесполезно, и Драко не ввязывался в сражения. Завидев на улице демонов, он нырял в подворотни или дворовые арки, в чьи-то дворы, а один раз даже срезал через чью-то веранду. Хозяева того дома поступили умно: быстро и слаженно они заколачивали окна, дробно стуча молотком. Их выбором стало «До поры до времени не высовываться», и Драко не мог осудить такой выбор.

С большим удовольствием он и сам заперся бы где-нибудь в Институте.

В конце концов, попасть внутрь Института мог только Сумеречный Охотник, а значит, демонам туда путь был заказан. Когда-то демонам был заказан и путь в Аликанте, но теперь они были здесь. Сама мысль об этом сводила с ума, а уж видеть ужасных созданий на узких улицах... Видеть на узких улицах мёртвые тела...

Драко не нужно было останавливаться, чтобы определить, мёртвые это люди или живые. Хватало мимолётного взгляда: в изломанных, искорёженных мёртвых телах словно отсутствовало что-то, что когда-то заставляло их дышать и любить. Какая-то жизненная искра.

Дома полыхали.

В воздухе пахло демонами.

Витрины магазинов были разбиты, товар в беспорядке валялся на улице, измазанный ихором и слизью.

Под ногами хрустели осколки стекла, за спиной размеренно бежали Уизли и Поттер. Драко слышал чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание, но не мог разобрать, чьё именно. Может быть, Поттера — он, как-никак, сегодня уже набегался. А может быть, Уизли — ведь раньше Поттер вроде как не хрипел.

Драко концентрировался на этом дыхании, чтобы не слышать радостный визг демонов, и потому пропустил другой звук. Множество других звуков: мягкие шаги сотен лап, цоканье когтей по булыжникам мостовой, шелест меха и короткие команды — лаем и воем.

Мимо них по улицам Аликанте, слаженно и грациозно, бежали оборотни. Целая стая.

Замедлив бег, Драко потянул из-за плеча секиру.

— Не надо, — хрипло бросил Поттер у него за спиной. — Посмотри!

Драко честно вгляделся.

Завидев впереди высшего демона, стая распалась, и бесконечно долгое мгновение Драко был уверен в том, что сейчас волки бросятся назад — на них, и демон побежит вместе с ними. Но нет, вместо того, чтобы развернуться, оборотни окружили демона полукругом. С угрожающим рычанием они прижали его к стене, а потом самый крупный из них — очевидно, вожак, — одним длинным прыжком оказался у демона на загривке.

— Они на нашей стороне! — выкрикнул Уизли.

«Или на своей собственной», — мрачно подумал Драко, но вслух ничего не сказал. Правда, Себастьян ничего не говорил ему об оборотнях, напротив, ненависть к Нежити должна была быть у Моргенштернов в крови, но зато у Малфоев в крови было отсутствие слепого доверия.

Драко отчаянно хотел, чтобы ситуация хоть сколько-нибудь прояснилась. И, впервые в жизни, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Уизли оказался прав, а собственные домыслы и подозрения остались лишь домыслами и подозрениями.

Аликанте был слаб.

Аликанте привык доверять собственным башням. Этот город не рассчитывал на войну, этот город расслабился и ослабел из-за вечного мира. Его улицы были слишком узкими для того, чтобы сражаться и побеждать на них, его дома были слишком неукреплёнными.

Если Валентин нашёл способ привести демонов в Аликанте, Аликанте был обречён.

Сумеречных Охотников было слишком мало, чтобы противостоять бесчисленному воинству демонов. Но если бы Нежить выступила на стороне Конклава, у Сумеречных Охотников появился бы шанс.

И Драко хотел этот шанс. Потому что хотел жить — и потому что не хотел предавать Поттера.

Ему удалось убедить Себастьяна в обратном, но на самом деле Драко не собирался следовать его плану. Выманивать Поттера за город, к озеру Лин и отдавать его в лапы Валентину не входило в его понятие о «сделать всё правильно».

Драко знал, чувствовал, верил, что отец не стал бы писать такое в письме, если бы хотел, чтобы он следовал прямо высказанной воле, слушался Себастьяна. Нет. Отец написал это для того, чтобы Драко смог понять: что бы там Себастьян ни говорил, что бы он сам там ни думал, у него был выбор.

И он его сделал.

Да, он рисковал, но... Если Валентин был в Идрисе, значит, его родителям в Лондоне ничего не грозило. Если Конклав победит и Валентин будет убит, то его родителям в Лондоне и грозить больше ничего никогда не будет. Но если Конклав будет побеждён, если Валентин возьмёт верх... Что ж, тогда они все умрут, и нет смысла притворяться, что они к этому не готовы.

Они — Сумеречные Охотники.

Они родились и выросли ради того, чтобы умереть. И забрать вместе с собой на тот свет как можно больше врагов.

Так думал Драко, когда Зал Договоров вырос перед ним, словно из-под земли. Шпили здания были окутаны дымом, в нетронутых вторжением окнах отражалось кровавое пламя, внутри раздавались сотни встревоженных голосов.

Они не ошиблись, когда бросились сюда, потому что сюда, похоже, бросились все. И сейчас всем вместе было куда как безопаснее.

Поттер и Уизли поравнялись с ним, обступив с двух сторон, и на мгновение Драко почувствовал себя заключённым, которого ведут на суд под конвоем, но это ощущение быстро прошло. Его прогнал яркий свет факелов, смешивавшийся с сиянием Ведьминого огня, его успокоили люди — пусть сами они были напуганы, но, по крайней мере, это были Охотники, а не демоны.

В центре Зала миролюбиво журчал фонтан: изящная русалка в потоках воды сидела на огромной чаше. От чаши во все стороны расходились ступеньки, и именно на этих ступеньках сгрудилось сейчас большинство Нефилимов. Почти все они были ранены, красные пятна крови проступали сквозь белые полоски повязок. Почти все они вглядывались в лица пришедших, надеясь узнать в них знакомого или родственника...

— Гарри, — к ним подошёл Альбус Дамблдор. — Вы в порядке?

Старый Нефилим вцепился своему воспитаннику в плечи, испытующе глядя в лицо строгими глазами, скрытыми за очками-половинками. Кажется, Поттер и Дамблдор были единственными Сумеречными Охотниками в очках, если Драко правильно помнил.

Впрочем, Дамблдор уже давно не являлся полноценным «Охотником». Возраст не позволял ему сражаться с демонами в полную силу, и потому он стал наставником для молодёжи Идриса и Аликанте. Наставником Поттера.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Поттер, вздрогнув.

— Где Гермиона и Джинни? — тут же вклинился Уизли.

Дамблдор махнул головой куда-то на другую сторону фонтана, и его белая борода забавно взметнулась от этого движения.

Драко фыркнул.

Наверное, нервное.

— Мы сражались у главных ворот, сэр, — поспешно сказал Поттер, странно посмотрев на него. В этом взгляде непонятным образом смешались беспокойство и неодобрение. — Сегодня должно было состояться наше дежурство, и...

— Всё в порядке, Гарри. Демоны ушли.

Брови Драко сами по себе взметнулись вверх.

— Ушли? — против воли выпалил он. Сложно было поверить в то, что демоны отступили. Оставить ослабленного противника в покое, не добить поверженного — на это был способен только благородный человек, а ни Валентин, ни Себастьян благородными не были.

— Да, мистер Малфой, — кивнул Дамблдор, словно не заметил в его вопросе ничего странного. — Ушли или затаились. Как бы то ни было, у нас есть время, чтобы позаботиться о погибших.

Его лицо исказилось, когда он произнёс эти слова, глаза за очками стали печальными.

С глухим возгласом Уизли бросился прочь. Драко проследил за ним взглядом — среды толпы тут и там мелькнули несколько рыжих макушек, а значит, тот увидел своих. Драко стало интересно, все ли из них целы и невредимы, но самостоятельно ответить на этот вопрос он не мог.

Он знал, что в семье Уизли очень много детей, но какое конкретно число скрывалось под этим «много», для него оставалось загадкой.

Рядом с рыжеволосой семьёй Драко заметил другую — черноволосую. Лайтвуды, безошибочно узнал он. Когда-то они тоже принадлежали к Кругу, а позже были высланы из Аликанте, как и его отец. Роберт и Мариза Лайтвуд возглавляли Нью-Йоркский Институт, у них было трое детей.

Один из их детей — мальчишка лет десяти, — сейчас лежал на коленях у матери. Он был хрупким, взъерошенным, бледным — и мёртвым. Остальные стояли, сгрудившись, придавленные тяжестью общего горя.

Кроме Лайтвудов, Драко увидел там высокого светловолосого парня и миниатюрную рыжеволосую девчонку и испуганными глазами. Джейс Вэйланд — тот самый, которого все вокруг считали сыном Валентина Моргенштерна, и Кларисса Моргенштерн, которая приходилась Валентину дочерью. Клэри, как её называли.

...Поттер рядом с Драко переступил с ноги на ногу. Судя по всему, ему отчаянно хотелось последовать за своим парабатай, но он не решался проявить невежливость по отношению к наставнику.

Не обращая внимание на его нетерпение Дамблдор продолжал:

— К нам присоединилась волчья стая. Их вожак, Люциан Греймарк, уже выслал отряды, чтобы они собрали мёртвых Нефилимов и оборотней и принесли их к площади, чтобы мы могли подготовиться к похоронам.

«К площади».

Драко хорошо помнил эту площадь: раскинувшаяся перед Залом, она была невероятно красивой — с этими её яркими клумбами и резными, изящными лавками. Раньше по ней, улыбаясь, прогуливались люди, но сегодня ночью она будет заполнена трупами...

И он, Драко, был виноват в этом.

Если бы он не тратил время на следящие заклинания и разговоры с Поттером, Грейджер и Уизли, если бы сразу бросился в Гард, не боясь, что его не послушают...

— Сэр, — он притронулся к рукаву Дамблдора, собираясь рассказать о Верлаке.

— Потом, мистер Малфой, — прикрытые очками глаза скользнули мимо него. — Простите, мне нужно идти. У нас много дел.

Драко безропотно разжал пальцы, выпуская серебристую ткань плаща, и Дамблдор удалился.

— Им нужно разбираться со всем этим, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс Поттер прямо над ухом, и Драко вздрогнул. — У Конклава действительно много дел. — И тут же, без перехода: — Что ты хотел сообщить ему?

— О Верлаке.

Сказать, что Драко был разочарован, значило ничего не сказать.

Но Поттер пожал плечами, ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу.

— Думаю, Джинни и Гермиона уже успели всё рассказать, не беспокойся. — Его голос изменился, радостно дрогнув: — Вот и они! Я пойду! — С этими словами Поттер растворился в толпе.

Драко остался один.

Осторожно пробравшись через толпу, он уселся на одну из ступеней фонтана и опустил голову на руки.


	10. Глава 9

На его глазах Зал Договоров превращался в место встречи — для тех, кто хотел узнать последние новости, для тех, кто искал друзей и родных.

По обе стороны от фонтана расставили скамьи, повернув их лицом к подиуму в дальнем конце Зала. Помещение, когда-то предназначавшееся для танцев и увеселительных мероприятий, сейчас казалось вовсе не радостным.

Нерадостными были и мысли Драко.

Он не знал, чего ждать.

Ещё час назад, украдкой оторвав полоску ткани от собственной рубашки, он нацарапал на ней послание для матери и руну Огня, но так до сих пор и не получил ответа. Глядя на то, как остальные радостно обнимают друг друга и справляются, всё ли в порядке, Драко чувствовал себя одиноким. Хотелось бросить всё и отправиться домой — вряд ли он был здесь хоть кому-нибудь нужен. Только единственный доступный портал находился в Гарде — в полуразрушенном, если верить другим Охотникам, Гарде, и был, скорее всего, точно таким же полуразрушенным.

Конечно, Драко мог хотя бы сходить и проверить, но почему-то продолжал сидеть здесь.

В одиночестве.

Целую ночь.

У него не было дома, чтобы пойти туда, а возвращаться в Институт не хотелось. Не только потому, что идти пришлось бы по улицам, всё ещё хранивших на камнях и стенах следы крови и ихора, зеленоватую слизь демонов и сверкающие осколки стекла, а вместе с ними — и ужасные воспоминания, но и потому что... Драко был уверен, что эту ночь Поттер проведёт у Уизли, радуясь тому, что вся семья осталась в живых. Так какая разница, где сидеть в одиночестве — на каменных ступенях в Зале Договоров или на каменном подоконнике в комнате?

Уснуть у него всё равно не получилось бы.

В тёмной комнате мрачного Института, ставшего Поттеру домом, Драко неминуемо думал бы только о нём. О том, что, возможно, уже через несколько часов они оба умрут, или о том, что Валентин придёт к власти, и эти несколько часов всё равно окажутся последним нормальным временем их жизни, не омрачённым ни рабством, ни ужасом. О том, что, может быть, в таком случае, не стоило скрывать свои чувства.

Но здесь, среди других людей, наблюдая за их эмоциями, слушая обрывки их разговоров, Драко мог отвлечься от подобных — опасных, ведущих в никуда, — мыслей.

Пока он сидел, часть Нефилимов делала своё дело: защитный барьер был восстановлен, и башни снова сияли над городом, правда, уже далеко не так ярко. До сегодняшнего дня барьер был религией Аликанте. Не верить в его защиту, в его силу и могущество означало не верить в собственную силу, в собственную избранность Ангелом и защиту, данную Ангелом. Разувериться в стеклянных башнях значило признать себя примитивным.

Но теперь, когда переливающийся купол вновь накрывал Аликанте, никто из жителей города больше не верил в его нерушимость. Опасность чувствовали и те, кто жил за пределами города — демоны успели побывать и на холмах к югу от Аликанте.

Это пугало жителей Идриса. В панике, многие из них собирались бежать: никому не нравилась опасность, никому не нравились кровожадные монстры, и практически никому не нравилось присутствие в Идрисе Нежити.

Стая Люциана Греймарка была не единственным представительством Нижнего Мира в эти часы. В Аликанте прибыл Верховный Маг Бруклина, Магнус Бейн — Драко увидел его о чём-то спорящим с Консулом и сразу узнал. Он не раз слышал о маге Бейне, и всякий раз эти слухи сопровождались эпитетами вроде «экстравагантный», «сверкающий» или даже порой «сумасшедший». Теперь Драко довелось увидеть их подтверждение своими глазами: облачённый в сверкающий плащ, Магнус Бейн со своим проказливым выражением лица никак не вписывался в общую атмосферу тревоги. Его кошачьи золотисто-зелёные глаза с вертикальным зрачком упрямо сверкали, в ушах блестело множество серег, чёрные волосы, уложенные в причудливую короноподобную причёску, шипами торчали во все стороны.

И... Глупо, конечно, но Драко не мог избавиться от мысли, что этот человек точно не стал бы осуждать его за чувства к Гарри, чтоб его, Поттеру.

Потом Магнус Бейн отошёл от Консула и затерялся в толпе. Драко больше не искал его взглядом. Во все глаза он смотрел туда, где в центре Зала на импровизированное заседание собралась группа самых уважаемых Нефилимов. Там был Дамблдор, задумчиво поглаживавший белую бороду, там был мрачный Консул и суетливый Инквизитор — пухлый коротышка, рядом с которым Консул казался скорее телохранителем, чем «уважаемым Нефилимом».

По обрывком разговоров Драко успел понять, что они обсуждают: перспективу объединения с Нежитью. Это было как раз тем, чего он хотел, и Драко отчаянно надеялся, что у Инквизитора хватит ума наступить на горло собственной гордости и всему остальному — тот был известен как человек отнюдь не дальновидный и мудрый. Присутствие Нежити воспринималось им как нечто раздражающее и отвратительное, да и Консул испытывал те же самые чувства. Они до сих пор не выгнали вожака оборотней Греймарка из города только потому, что большая часть других Охотников проголосовала за него в качестве советника.

Драко, Поттер и Уизли были не единственными, кто видел, как его стая сражалась против демонов на улицах Аликанте. Нефилимы чувствовали благодарность за спасение собственных жизней — и за спасение жизней дорогих им людей, и потому доверяли Греймарку.

Драко нашёл его взглядом: тот разговаривал с Клариссой Моргенштерн.

Когда-то Греймарк был Сумеречным Охотником. Больше того, он был парабатай Валентина. Вот только в одном из рейдов, или, может быть, при других обстоятельствах, Драко точно не знал, ему крепко досталось от оборотней — и в результате Греймарк перевоплотился. Для Валентина, свято верившего в чистоту крови и избранность Нефилимов, с ним всё было кончено. Греймарк пропал из Идриса — и до сегодняшнего дня в нём больше не появлялся.

А теперь оказалось, что все эти годы он жил рядом со сбежавшей женой Валентина, помогая ей растить дочь — ту самую Клариссу, что из-за рыжих волос и упрямого личика вполне бы сошла за сестру-близняшку младшей Уизли. Узнав о грозившей Аликанте опасности, он бросился в Идрис, стал вожаком волчьей стаи (законы оборотней просты: убей вожака, и ты займёшь его место) и предложил свою помощь.

Может быть, им двигали память и солидарность — всё-таки Нефилимы оставались его народом. А может быть, всё было намного проще: в Аликанте всё ещё жила его сестра, Аматис Греймарк, и кровные узы не разрывались так просто.

У Аматис Греймарк было усталое, безжизненное лицо с грустными глазами и опустившимися, словно от тяжести, уголками бледных губ.

Стоило Драко посмотреть на неё, как она закричала.

Он испуганно вздрогнул, решив было, что кричит Аматис из-за него, но в следующую же секунду проследил направление её взгляда. Прижав пальцы к губам, Аматис Греймарк смотрела в сторону главного входа. На пороге, подсвеченный неровным светом факелов и спокойным сиянием Ведьминых огней, стоял мужчина.

Стоило ему шагнуть вперёд, и Драко узнал его.

Валентин.

Драко отодвинулся на лавке и попытался сползти, силясь стать невидимым и незаметным. Он даже подумал о том, чтобы вытащить стило и нарисовать руну Невидимости... Он так бы и сделал, если бы не понимал, что Валентина Моргенштерна такие фокусы не остановят.

Неужели он пришёл сюда для того, чтобы разобраться с ним, с Драко Малфоем? Чтобы при всех спросить, почему тот не привёл к нему Поттера?

«Не может быть», — прошептал Драко, отвесив себе мысленную пощёчину. Каким бы исключительным он не был, для Валентина Моргенштерна это не имело значения.

Гладковыбритый, Валентин был одет в деловой костюм примитивных: элегантный пиджак и хорошо сидящие брюки, всё в тонкую светлую полоску. И галстук. Никакого боевого облачения, никакого оружия. В таком виде Валентин мог сию же секунду отправиться в мир примитивных — и сойти там за своего.

Судя по удивлённым лицам Нефилимам, они не ожидали когда-либо увидеть Валентина в таком одеянии.

Судя по откровенному ужасу, застывшему в их глазах, они вообще не ожидали его когда-нибудь снова увидеть.

Но костюм примитивных не скрывал природу и происхождение Моргенштерна. Грациозно, как хищник, плавно и медленно он двинулся между скамеек — и взгляд его при этом был направлен на Люциана Греймарка.

Кое-кого такое, похоже, обидело. С диким рёвом, неожиданным от такого крохотного человечка, Инквизитор Элдертри бросился на Валентина. Консул Малахи попытался его удержать, но — бесполезно. Не переставая рычать, Элдертри подскочил к Моргенштерну — и прошёл сквозь него, как привидение проходит сквозь стену.

Только привидением здесь был не он, а Валентин.

Глядя на Инквизитора, со всего размаху врезавшегося в колонну (были ли когда-нибудь в Аликанте Инквизиторы столь же нелепые, как этот?), и скривившегося Консула, помогавшего ему подняться, Драко понял: Валентин пришёл сюда не сам. Он прислал в Зал Договоров свою проекцию.

Всего лишь проекция.

Можно было выдохнуть, можно было позволить страху распустить шнуровку, стянувшую горло.

Драко огляделся. Охотники перешёптывались, не сводя глаз кто с верещавшего Инквизитора, кто с державшего его Консула, кто с Валентина, как ни в чём не бывало продолжавшего своё шествие.

Остановившись у подиума, Валентин посмотрел на Греймарка.

— Люциан, — сказал он, и Драко вздрогнул от звука этого голоса: густой, уверенный, сильный. Так говорят, когда чувствуют себя хозяином положения.

И, ради Ангела, если Конклав не примет решение об объединении с Нежитью, до этого останется недалеко.

Греймарк смотрел на Моргенштерна настороженно, но без страха. Сложно было представить двух более непохожих друг на друга людей: один — в костюме, другой — в джинсовой мятой рубашке и заношенных брюках, один — с гладким, жёстким лицом, другой — с сединой в волосах, с пробившейся рыжеватой щетиной. Но главное отличие заключалась в глазах.

Глаза Греймарка были живыми — добрыми, понимающими. Глаза Моргенштерна были холодными, словно камень.

— Слышал, тебя пригласили в Совет, — весело сказал Валентин. — Очень в духе утратившего свою изначальную суть Конклава, который только и рад допустить в свои ряды полукровных дегенератов.

Его радостный, безмятежный тон произвёл на Драко самое неприятное впечатление. Он словно видел себя самого со стороны, вспоминая, как сам говорил похожие вещи.

Сейчас они казались ужасными.

Моргенштерн повернулся к дочери, вцепившейся в руку высокого бледного парня. Драко уже обращал на него сегодня внимание, как и все остальные: это был вампир. Нет, даже не просто вампир, это был единственный известный им вампир-светолюб, способный находиться на солнце без вреда для себя.

Если верить слухам, он был лучшим другом дочери Моргенштерна.

Какая ирония. Какой, надо думать, удар для человека, считавшего Нежить чем-то вроде...

— Кларисса, — обратился к дочери Валентин, — когда всё это закончится, мне нужно будет с тобой серьёзно поговорить. Ты отвратительно выбираешь питомцев.

Драко нахмурился. Вампир на подиуме зарычал, Кларисса Моргенштерн побледнела. Не обращая на их реакцию никакого внимания, Валентин — проекция Валентина — легко взобрался на подиум и оглядел собравшихся Нефилимов.

— Сколько знакомых лиц, — протянул он. — Патрик. Малахи. Аматис.

Аматис Греймарк гневно сверкнула глазами.

Поразительно, сколько казавшимися ненужных вещей хранила память Драко. Или, точнее, сколько вещей невозможно было скрыть среди Нефилимов. Все знали: когда-то Аматис была замужем за Стивеном Эрондейлом, одним из приближённых людей Валентина, но потом её брат стал оборотнем — и браку пришёл конец. Разводы среди Сумеречных Охотников были не распространенны, но если того хотел Валентин, люди из его Круга пошли бы на всё.

Стивен Эрондейл развёлся с Аматис и женился повторно.

Аматис, надо думать, возненавидела Валентина.

— И даже Элдертри, — продолжал Валентин, весело взглянув на Инквизитора, который всё ещё бился в руках Консула Малахи. — Слышал, ты частично повинен в гибели моего друга, Ходжа Старквезера. Жаль его.

О Старквезере Драко тоже слышал.

Память услужливо подкинула его историю, словно книгу, которую можно было пролистать по страничке: книжный червь, верный друг, брошенный после Восстания, как и все, с виной настолько тяжёлой, что ни один Институт ему не доверили, бросили в Нью-Йорке под присмотром Лайтвудом, запретили возвращаться на родину.

А теперь он, оказывается, и вовсе был мёртв. Учитывая то, что Драко об этом не слышал, а слухи среди Нефилимов расходились быстро — ведь новостей обычно оказывалось немного, умер Ходж Старквезер недавно.

Греймарк подтвердил это следующими словами:

— Выходит, ты признаёшь... — медленно сказал он. — Признаёшь, что это ты разрушил барьер и наслал демонов на Аликанте.

Валентин безмятежно кивнул.

— Да, я. Разрушил и наслал. Могу прислать ещё, причём намного больше. Смешно, но даже глупый Конклав ожидал моей атаки. Ожидал и ты, Люциан, так ведь?

— Ожидал, — холодно ответил Греймарк. — Зачем ты пришёл, Валентин? Собираешься торговаться? Будешь злорадствовать?

Пожав плечами, Моргенштерн оглядел собравшихся в Зале. Его взгляд на мгновение задержался на Драко, и тот стиснул зубы, чтобы не отвести глаз.

Терять всё равно было нечего.

— Ни то, ни другое, — скучающе заявил Валентин. — О чём мне с вами торговаться? Зачем мне злорадствовать? Я не хочу убивать Нефилимов. В мире, где так нужны Сумеречные Охотники, их осталось непростительно мало. Нашему глупому Конклаву, впрочем, это исключительно на руку: их идиотские правила нацелены только на то, чтобы усложнять жизнь обычным Нефилимам. Я против этого, и потому решился на отчаянный шаг. Так было нужно. Я пошёл на это только ради того, чтобы Конклав наконец-то ко мне прислушался. Те, кто сегодня погиб, погибли не из-за меня. Они умерли из-за глупости Конклава, не желавшего со мною считаться.

В чём-то Моргенштерн был прав: если бы Конклав был немного умнее, если бы он не так сильно полагался на крепость барьеров... Но это была неправильная правота, искажённая, грубая.

Как бы ни была глупа жертва, виноват всегда был убийца, Драко знал.

— Многие из вас когда-то состояли в Круге, — продолжал тем временем Валентин. — К вам я и взываю. К вам и к тем, кто слышал о Круге, хоть и остался от него в стороне. Помните, о чём я говорил пятнадцать лет назад? Если мы не воспротивимся союзу с Нежитью, то Аликанте, наш цветущий город Стекла, наша бесценная столица, наполнится толпами слюнявых полукровок, выродков, которые будут топтать всё, что нам дорого. Так я говорил. И посмотрите на Аликанте теперь? Случилось то, что я и предсказывал. Гард обратился в прах, портал разрушен. — Сердце Драко сжалось от боли. — По улицам бродят демоны, а Нежить пытается командовать нами. Ну, друзья мои, враги и братья под Ангелом, теперь-то вы мне верите? — Его голос сорвался на крик. — Теперь-то вы мне верите?

Он оглядел толпу, ожидая ответа, но единственным, кто ответил ему, был Греймарк.

— Валентин, — тихо сказал он, — разве ты не видишь, что натворил? Договоры, которых ты так боялся, против которых ты воевал, не сделали Нежить равной Нефилимам, не подарили нам места в Совете. Непонимание сохранилось. Ты должен был больше доверять Конклаву, но ты не хотел, ты не мог. И теперь посмотри: ты сам, своими руками подарил нам то единственное, что смогло нас сплотить. Общего врага.

Теперь безмятежное и весёлое лицо Валентина больше не казалось ни весёлым, ни безмятежным. Оно вспыхнуло яростью.

— Я не враг! Я не враг для Охотников! Это ты — враг. Ты пытаешься втянуть их в безнадёжную битву. Думаешь, хилые демоны, напавшие на город, это единственное, что у меня было? Да они лишь капля в море, крошечная часть моей армии! Я могу призвать демонов больше и сильнее.

Драко поёжился.

Он помнил сегодняшних демонов: ядовитых гигантских пауков, и дымящихся иблисов, и мерзкого, покрытого слизью Бенемота, и всех остальных... Кто ещё был в запасе у Моргенштерна? С кем ещё им предстоит сразиться?

Греймарк, в отличие от него, оставался спокойным.

— Нас тоже будет немало, — сказал он уверенно. — И Нефилимов, и Нежити.

Валентин усмехнулся.

— Нежити? Да вы обратитесь в бегство при одном взгляде на демонов. Нефилимы — вот истинные, прирождённые воины, настоящие защитники мира. А вас всех мир ненавидит. Не зря же чистое серебро и солнце жгут Детей Ночи.

Вампир, стоявший рядом с Клариссой и до этой секунды молчавший, вдруг выступил вперёд:

— Мне солнце не помеха. Я перед тобой, стою на свету.

Моргенштерн рассмеялся.

— Ты даже слово «бог» сказать не сможешь, сразу же задохнёшься. А что до твоей терпимости к свету, вампирёныш... Ты — просто аномалия. Урод среди чудовищ.

От Драко не укрылось, как изменилось лицо Клариссы, когда она услышала это слово.

— Здесь только одно чудовище, — отчаянно выпалила она. — Это ты. Я встретила Итуриэля, и теперь знаю всё!

Драко насторожился.

— Нет, не знаешь, — был ответ Моргенштерна. Но прежде чем ответить, он вздрогнул, и края проекции чуть поплыли, что ясно сказало Драко о лжи. — Если бы ты знала, молчала бы ради брата и ради себя.

Ради брата?

С чего ради Кларисса Моргенштерн, так явно ненавидевшая собственного отца, так яростно противостоявшая ему, должна была считаться с Себастьяном? Что если...

«Ну, конечно, — подумал Драко. — Валентин имеет в виду Джэйса Вэйланда. Не зря же ходили все эти слухи. Не удивлюсь, если он сам их поддерживал. Или даже инициировал». Это было умно. Этакий козырь в рукаве, способный угомонить разбушевавшихся детишек, если понадобится: самостоятельно придумать им кровную связь, а потом ей же и шантажировать.

Вот только... причём здесь был ангел Итуриэль? Или Валентин, экспериментировавший с кровью магов и демонов, дошёл до экспериментов и с кровью Ангела тоже?

Это было святотатством.

— Как насчёт моего брата? — вдруг спросила Аматис.

Драко почти забыл о ней, списал её за счетов из-за грустных глаз и вялого лица, но теперь она, встав у подножия подиума, вопросительно смотрела на Валентина. Судя по всему, он не ожидал от неё такой смелости.

Моргенштерн нахмурился.

— Люциана?

— Да. Ты сказал, что он тебе больше не парабатай. Ты отнял у меня мужа, разрушил мою семью, а теперь утверждаешь, что не хочешь зла Нефилимам. Ты говоришь, будто ты нам не враг, но без угрызений совести восстанавливаешь нас друг против друга, семью против семьи, сестру против брата. Ты ломаешь наши жизни. Ты ненавидишь Конклав, хотя сам ещё хуже. До тебя мы верили друг другу, но ты сломал эту веру. Нет тебе прощения! — Голос Аматис сорвался. — Ни тебя, ни себя не прощу за то, что отреклась от Люциана.

Греймарк шагнул к сестре, но она жестом остановила его.

— Было время, Валентин, когда мы все тебя слушали. По доброй воле. Но это время закончилось. В этом зале есть кто-нибудь, кто со мной не согласен?

Пламенная речь Аматис не произвела на Драко особого впечатления: его слишком занимали мысли о том, что будет дальше. Но он слышал её последние слова, и был с ними согласен.

И все остальные, видимо, тоже.

Зал молчал.

Желваки заходили на лице Моргенштерна.

— Будь по-вашему, — сказал он. — Не прислушались к разуму, значит, прислушаетесь к грубой силе. Я уже показал, как легко могу снять защиту с города. Вы восстановили стеклянные башни, но штурм повторится. И либо вы мне уступите, либо встретитесь со всеми полчищами демонов, которые только может призвать мой Меч Смерти. На сей раз они не пощадят никого: ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни детей.

Драко хмыкнул. Как будто они раньше щадили.

— Вы сами выбрали смерть, — громогласно заявил Валентин.

Выходит, Меч Смерти. Во всей истории это было самым паршивым. Именно Меч, одна из реликвий Ангела, дарованная им когда-то родоначальнику Сумеречных Охотников, Джонатану, позволил Валентину призывать демонов.

Реликвий было три: Чаша Смерти, Меч Смерти и Зеркало Смерти. С помощью Меча можно было вызывать демонов, с помощью Чаши — создавать новых Охотников (её, к примеру, использовали тогда, когда кто-то из примитивных хотел стать Нефилимом), что до Зеркала... О нём было практически ничего неизвестно. Ни как оно выглядит, ни на что способно.

Но это было неважно. Куда важнее было то, что Меч, оказывается, находился у Валентина.

Но Греймарка, судя по всему, это не удивляло.

— Ты готов уничтожить свой род? — его голос раздался среди вдруг поднявшегося всеобщего гомона.

— Чтобы спасти сад, больные растения вырывают. Если болен весь сад... — Валентин снова повернулся к толпе. — Вы сами выбрали свою участь. У меня есть Чаша Смерти, и я готов начать новый род Сумеречных Охотников, сотворённых и обученных мною. Даю вам шанс: если Конклав поставит меня во главе Совета, если вы примете мою единоличную и полную власть, я остановлюсь. А вы... вы присягнёте мне на верность и примете мою печать, руну Вечной Преданности, что навсегда свяжет вас со мной. Это мои условия.

В Зале повисла мёртвая тишина.

Значит, у Моргенштерна был не только Меч, но и Чаша.

Если бы рядом был Поттер, Драко, наклонившись к нему, обязательно бы сказал, что никогда не понимал, в чём суть коллекционирования старых реликвий, но теперь готов пересмотреть своё мнение.

Только Поттера рядом не было, а значит, не было нужды и храбриться, маскируя страх под язвительностью.

Через минуту тишину нарушил тонкий, срывающийся от ярости голос Инквизитора:

— Единоличную и полную? Неограниченную власть? Твою власть?

Ему наконец-то удалось вырваться из рук Консула. Быстро перебирая короткими толстыми ногами, Инквизитор бросился к подиуму. Он что-то кричал, глаза его закатились, и Драко приготовился к тому, чтобы увидеть на его губах безумную пену.

Отпихнув Аматис Греймарк в сторону, Инквизитор вскарабкался на подиум к Моргенштерну.

— Я — Инквизитор, понимаешь ты или нет? Я! Я часть Конклава и Совета! Это моя власть, а не твоя! Я создаю законы и не позволю тебе командовать, выскочка! Мразь, друг демонов...

С выражением бесконечной скуки на лице Моргенштерн протянул руку, будто бы намереваясь похлопать Инквизитора по плечу. Но его рука скользнула ниже. По самое запястье она погрузилась в грудную клетку Инквизитора, а потом резко дёрнулась влево, проворачивая что-то по кругу.

Коротко вскрикнув, Инквизитор рухнул на подиум. Из него словно разом вытащили все кости...

Валентин опустил руку, облепленную пурпурной перчаткой из крови.

— Даю срок до завтрашней полуночи, — медленно сказал он. — К этому времени моя армия встанет на равнине Брослин. Если в полночь вы не сдадитесь, мои демоны войдут в город и в живых не останется никого. Я дал вам время. Используйте его с умом. Решайте.

С этими словами он исчез.


	11. Глава 10

Сложнее всего было поверить в то, что всё происходило в реальности.

Начиная с утра на кухне — с того поцелуя и заканчивая вторжением демонов в Аликанте, всё казалось невозможным и вероятным. Разве что демоны, в отличие от поцелуя, были вполне себе осязаемыми, а вот Малфой…

Было как-то неправильно оставлять его в одиночестве в Зале Договоров, но, увидев Гермиону и Джинни, Гарри так обрадовался, что даже не подумал об этом. Понимание пришло позже, дома у Уизли, но было поздно срываться и бежать обратно за Драко. Кроме того, эту беспокойную — и, возможно, последнюю, — ночь стоило провести среди близких людей, а Малфоя вряд ли можно было назвать ему близким.

Ворочаясь в кровати и отчаянно пытаясь уснуть, Гарри не мог не представлять, а как это было бы, если бы они сейчас сидели в Институте. Вдвоём. Может быть, как тем утром, на кухне. Может быть, на креслах в гостиной — хотя вряд ли тогда удалось бы избежать мыслей о Себастьяне Верлаке…

Малфой, кстати, так толком и не объяснил, что за дела его связывали с этим ублюдком.

Хотя, если быть справедливым, он всё же пытался: и не только самому Гарри, он хотел о чём-то рассказать Дамблдору, вот только слушать сына Люциуса Малфоя никто особенно не собирался. Нет, никакого осуждения, неожиданное нападение действительно создало Конклаву слишком много проблем, чтобы Дамблдор или кто-то ещё могли себе позволить тратить время на неуместные разговоры.

Но что если разговор был уместным?

Ведь зачем-то Верлак пришёл именно к Драко — и угрожал именно ему. Зачем-то он рассказал ему о своих планах и, наверняка, потребовал что-то в ответ. Вот только что? Услугу? Артефакт? Знание?

Чем больше Гарри задумывался об этом, тем меньше дельных мыслей приходило ему в голову. Всё заслоняла представавшая перед глазами картинка: черноволосая голова склоняется к обмякшему в кресле Малфою, губы что-то шепчут у самого уха, руки упираются в подлокотник по обе стороны от… А потом всё внутри начинало сжиматься от ярости, и картинка перед глазами шла разноцветными пятнами.

Почему он так реагировал, Гарри не знал. И как раньше ему удавалось жить без этих эмоций, он тоже не знал.

Измученный своими мыслями, он сумел заснуть только под утро — чтобы вскоре проснуться и узнать неприятные новости. Артур Уизли, которого ближе к рассвету огненным письмом вызвали в Зал Договоров сообщил о визите Валентина и смерти Инквизитора Элдертри, об ультиматуме Моргенштерна и панике, воцарившейся среди членов Конклава.

— Валентин дал Конклаву время на размышления, до полуночи, — сказал он. — И Люциан Греймарк тоже дал Конклаву время, но лишь до захода солнца.

— Чего он хочет? — звенящим от напряжения голосом спросила Гермиона. Она стояла, оперевшись спиной на один из кухонных шкафчиков, её покрытые выцветшими рунами руки были скрещены на груди.

Джинни стояла рядом — точно такая же поза, только выражение лица абсолютно другое. Если Гермиона была задумчива и сосредоточена, то в Джинни всё говорило о нетерпении. Пока одна прикидывала, что и как можно сделать, вторая рвалась воплощать эти прикидки в самую настоящую жизнь.

— Греймарк? — Мистер Уизли устало запихивал в себя остывший завтрак. — Чтобы Конклав решил, будем мы принимать Нежить в Совет или нет. Волчьи стаи собираются у Северных Врат, и с ними некоторые из фейри. Если Конклав согласится принять их, они войдут в город.

— А если Конклав откажет, то Нежить уйдёт, а мы достанемся Валентину, — мрачно закончила Гермиона. Её глаза обратились к Артуру: — Я хочу быть там, когда они примут решение.

Мистер Уизли устало вздохнул.

— Гермиона, милая, ты же знаешь…

— Умирать за Аликанте мы доросли, а присутствовать на заседаниях — нет, правильно? — Джинни стиснула кулаки.

— А кое-кто и умирать за Аликанте ещё не дорос, — пробормотал молчавший до этого Рон.

Гарри мысленно кивнул, соглашаясь. Джинни была ещё мала как для боёв, так и для заседаний, и все Уизли — да и он тоже, — готовы были на всё, что угодно, лишь бы она подольше оставалась вдали и от того, и от другого.

Но сам Гарри поддерживал Гермиону. Он тоже хотел знать, чем это кончится. Он хотел быть там, в Зале Договоров, когда Конклав примет решение.

— Мы должны пойти туда, — уверенно сказал он, и, хвала Ангелу, мистер Уизли не стал с ними спорить.

 

* * *

Все дороги вели в Зал Договоров.

Наверное, именно поэтому Малфой — почти наверняка не знавший города, — так легко нашёл к нему путь. Но все они — Гарри, Гермиона, Джинни и Рон, — дорогу знали прекрасно.

Они шли по узким, изгибающимся под причудливыми углами улочкам, всё ещё выглядевшим паршиво после нападения демонов. Похоже, жители Аликанте не видели смысла в уборке «во время чумы», под нависшей в лице Валентина угрозой. Идти приходилось осторожно, то и дело обходя подсохшие лужи демонической слизи, переступая через трещины в мостовой, избегая сверкающих стеклянных осколков.

Набережную, тянувшуюся вдоль канала, покрывали бурые потёки высохшей крови.

Странно и дико было видеть такое в неприступном городе Стекла, особенно теперь, когда башни снова сияли. Но если раньше их сияние казалось спасительным, теперь оно скорее пугало.

Доверия больше не было.

Зал Договора тоже больше не казался ни огромным, ни нерушимым. Он был защищён специальными рунами, но вчера эти руны не смогли остановить Валентина. Гарри представил, как тот, несмотря на защитную магию, шёл по широкой площади Ангелов, где в самом центре высилась крылатая статуя, приближался к белоснежному зданию Зала, входил внутрь, эффектно замерев на пороге…

Они, в отличие от Валентина, на пороге не замирали — сразу же вошли внутрь, и Гарри осознал, что никогда в жизни не видел так много Сумеречных Охотников в одном месте.

Сегодня здесь собрались не только жители Аликанте, но и Нефилимы со всего мира. Они перешёптывались, разговаривали и спорили в голос — всё это одновременно, так что звук больше походил на грохот снежной лавины. Заляпанный кровью подиум был пуст, на дальней стене одиноко висела выцветшая от времени карта Идриса.

— Люциан Греймарк, — прошептала Гермиона, указывая взглядом в сторону одной из колонн. Возле неё, полуживой от усталости, стоял высокий мужчина в очках. В его всклокоченных волосах запуталась седина, лицо было украшено жёсткой щетиной. — Когда-то он был Сумеречным Охотником и парабатай Моргенштерна…

Рон присвистнул.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

Гермиона покосилась на него, словно не зная, осудить ли Рона за невнимательность на занятиях по истории или обрадоваться его комплименту, но решить не успела: её мысли прервал недовольный голос Джинни.

— А это ещё кто? — спросила она, указывая на подиум.

Приглядевшись, Гарри понял причину её недовольства. На подиуме стояла хрупкая рыжеволосая девушка — на вид, сверстница Джинни, или даже не просто сверстница, а почти что сестра, так они были похожи.

Судя по всему, эта девушка собиралась что-то сказать.

Консул Малахи бросился к ней, жестами призывая её убраться со сцены, но девушка не сдвинулась с места. Охотники начали оборачиваться к подиуму, бросая свои разговоры, и по толпе прошёл шёпоток:

— Это она! — зашумело тут и там. — Дочь Валентина!

— Всё правильно, — подтвердила девушка. Её тонкий голосок немного дрожал, хотя она изо всех сил старалась держаться уверенно. — Валентин — мой отец, но я узнала о нём лишь несколько недель назад. До этого я даже не подозревала, кто мой отец. Мне многие не поверят, но ладно… Верьте, во что хотите. Но поверьте ещё и в то, что мне кое-что известно о Валентине, и моё знание может помочь нам. Я хочу говорить.

Консул наконец-то подобрался к подиуму вплотную.

— Глупости, — выплюнул он. — Ты всего лишь девчонка.

— Она дочь Джослин Фэйрчайлд, — раздалось из толпы, и Гермиона набрала воздуха, чтобы объяснить им, кто такая Джослин Фэйрчайлд, но Джинни толкнула локтём её в бок. — Пусть держит речь, Малахи!

Охотники загомонили.

Дочь Моргенштерна, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Консула.

— Вы с Инквизитором бросили моего друга в темницу.

— Вампира-то? — нехорошо усмехнулся Консул, и Гарри передёрнуло. Недопустимо было говорить таким тоном!

— Вы пытали его, чтобы узнать, что стало с кораблём Валентина. — Гарри оглянулся на Гермиону. На этот раз подсказка не помешала бы, но она только пожала плечами. — Вы думали, что Валентин использовал на Саймоне чёрную магию. Не было такого. Хотите знать, что разрушило корабль? Это я. Это я уничтожила судно.

Малахи усмехнулся, и следом за ним в толпе раздалась ещё пара смешков.

Гарри, однако, было совсем не смешно. О чём бы ни говорила дочь Валентина, её заявление было серьёзным. О битве на корабле Гарри слышал впервые, но вместе с тем отчётливо понимал: для того, чтобы хрупкая девчонка сумела разрушить или уничтожить корабль, ей требовалась недюжинная сила. Притом, скорее всего, не физическая.

Дальнейшие слова подтвердили ход его мыслей:

— Я начертила руну, очень мощную, — продолжила девушка, — и судно распалось на части. Я могу создавать новые руны — не те, которые записаны в Серой книге, а такие, о которых вы даже не слышали. Очень мощные.

— Довольно! — взревел Консул. — Новые руны творить нельзя. Это абсолютно невозможно. Девчонка вся в отца, такая же лгунья.

Гарри услышал лёгкий шорох — это Гермиона тряхнула непослушными волосами.

— Все наши руны достались нам от Разиэля, — прошептала она. — Когда-то он их создал. Вполне возможно, кто-то другой может создать новые руны, только для этого он должен быть равен Разиэлю по силе. Или, если не равен, то хотя бы… подобен?

— Она не лжёт, — раздался сильный, уверенный голос из дальней части Зала.

Гарри посмотрел туда, откуда пришёл этот голос.

Раздвигая толпу, по залу шли Лайтвуды. Он узнал Маризу — высокую, красивую черноволосую женщину с холодным лицом, и её детей — парня и девушку, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды. Алек и Изабель, если он правильно помнил, и говорил сейчас именно Алек.

— Я сам видел, как Клэри создала новую руну, а потом применила её на мне. Руна сработала.

Они остановились у подиума: трое Лайтвудов, а с ними два незнакомца — бледный парень с тёмными глазами и нечеловеческой манерой держаться и двигаться, очевидно, вампир, и высокий смуглокожий мужчина в длинном тёмном плаще.

— Магнус Бейн, — прокомментировала Гермиона. — Верховный Маг Бруклина.

— Плащ что надо, — тут же отозвалась Джинни.

Рон только переступил с ноги на ногу, но ничего не сказал.

— Ложь, — прогремел тем временем Консул, обращаясь к Алеку Лайтвуду. — Ты выгораживаешь подругу…

— Прекрати, Малахи, — жёстко одёрнула его Мариза Лайтвуд. В её голосе прозвучали властные интонации. — С чего моему сыну лгать, если истину так просто проверить? Дай ей стило, и пусть она сотворит неизвестную руну.

В очередной раз Гарри подумал, что это до невозможности похоже на сон.

Он оглядел зал, пытаясь отыскать белобрысую макушку Малфоя, но ничего не увидел. Толпа не стояла на месте — она постоянно двигалась, словно живая. Двигалась и о чём-то шепталась, бормотала, соглашаясь с Маризой.

Патрик Пенхаллоу, глава одной из влиятельнейших семей, выступил вперёд и протянул дочери Моргенштерна — Клэри? — стило. Та приняла его и отвернулась, бросив через плечо взгляд на вампира — очевидно, того самого друга, о котором говорила с Консулом Малахи.

Несколько долгих, томительных секунд она что-то рисовала у себя на запястье, а потом обернулась и подняла голову.

В тот же момент в Зале что-то изменилось.

Консул Малахи испуганно попятился назад, что-то бормоча на непонятном языке. Греймарк подскочил к подиуму, удивлённо уставившись на Клэри и спросил:

— Джослин?

Гарри огляделся по сторонам.

Чьи-то лица были искажены страхом, чьи-то светились счастьем. Кто-то удивлённо прижимал руки к губам, кто-то смотрел на дочь Моргенштерна с радостной, влюблённой улыбкой, кто-то озирался вокруг, кто-то смотрел на стоявших по близости.

Алек Лайтвуд недоумённо посмотрел на замершего по правую руку от него Магнуса Бейна, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на Клэри. Вампир выглядел озадаченным.

Обернувшись к друзьям, Гарри заметил, что Рон и Гермиона, абсолютно ошарашенные, смотрят то друг на друга, то на подиум. Джинни — огромные испуганные глаза, бледное детское лицо, как будто ей снова исполнилось пять, — тоненьким голосом пробормотала:

— Мам?

— Да что с вами всеми такое? — Гарри удивлённо поправил очки, и в следующее мгновение случилось сразу две вещи.

Во-первых, справа от подиума он наконец-то увидел Малфоя: во вчерашней одежде, с оружием, он выглядел совершенно измученным. Его волосы были всё ещё слипшимися от пролитой вчера демонической крови, широко распахнутые глаза в панике смотрели на Клэри.

А, во-вторых, к подиуму протиснулась Аматис Греймарк.

— Стивен! — кричала она на ходу, ослеплённая радостью. Если Гарри правильно помнил, так звали её бывшего мужа, которого давно уже не было в живых. — Стивен!

— Нет, Аматис, нет. — Дочь Моргенштерна защитным жестом выставила руки вперёд и затрясла головой.

Действие магии, похоже, закончилось, но ничего необычного Гарри так и не ощутил.

Словно спеша удовлетворить его любопытство, Клэри заговорила:

— Я знаю, что вы сейчас видели. Эта магия — не обычные маскирующие чары. Сработала всего одна руна, которую я только что и придумала. Способность создавать руны досталась мне не просто так, и причина вам наверняка не понравится. Кто-то вообще не поверит, но это неважно. Важно то, что я могу помочь вам в сражении против Валентина, если вы мне позволите.

— Сражения не будет, — сказал Малахи, и Джинни за спиной Гарри зашипела, а Гермиона возмущённо ахнула. — Конклав принял решение: на рассвете мы сложим оружие и сдадимся.

Охотники загомонили.

— Как сдадимся? — выкрикнул Рон.

— Так нельзя! — одновременно с ним закричала дочь Валентина. В ней было что-то, что заставляло прислушиваться, Гарри не мог этого не заметить. Не мог не заметить он и того, каким внимательным, изучающим взглядом смотрел на неё Драко. Внутри всё снова сжалось от ревности. А Клэри всё говорила: — Думаете, Валентин ограничится убийствами Нежити и демонов? Неужели за все эти годы вы забыли, на что он способен? Но я знаю, я слышала его планы! Прежней жизни больше не будет! Валентин начнёт с Нежити, а потом возьмётся за Конклав, потому что считает его старым и бесполезным. Он доберётся до каждого, у кого в роду была Нежить. Брат-оборотень, например. — Она посмотрела на Аматис Греймарк, и Гарри вспомнил, что вожак стаи, Люциан, действительно приходился ей братом. — Или чья бунтарка-дочь встречается с фейри… — Взгляд Клэри обратился к Лайтвудам, и Рон удивлённо присвистнул, за что тут же получил оплеуху от Гермионы. — Любой, кто хотя бы дружил с Нежитью или обращался к ним за слугами. Сколько таких?

— Бред, — твёрдо возразил ей Консул. — Валентину незачем уничтожать Нефилимов.

— Только если думать, будто он считает Нефилимом того, кто замарал себя общением с Нежитью, — парировала Клэри. — А это не так. Наша война — не против Валентина, а против демонов. Вот предназначение Сумеречных Охотников, их настоящая миссия. И Нежить ненавидит демонов не меньше, они и сами сражаются с монстрами. Но Валентин не будет с ними сражаться. Он будет истреблять всех несогласных, а демоны наводнят мир. Так и будет.

Малахи насмешливо вздёрнул голову. Он ей не верил.

А вот Гарри казалось, что дочь Моргенштерна говорила правду.

— Я вижу, к чему ты ведёшь. Но мы не станем сражаться бок о бок с Нежитью в бессмысленной битве.

— Бессмысленной? — возмутилась Гермиона.

— А я бы сразилась! — выпалила Джинни.

Рон отреагировал мгновенно:

— Только попробуй.

Гарри весь превратился в слух. Он был не против объединения с Нежитью. Больше того, он был только за: разве не об этом мечтали его родители? Разве не это было единственным шансом отомстить за них Валентину?

— Мой отец ненавидит Нежить, потому что завидует, — почти прокричала со своего подиума Клэри. — Он завидует их силе, завидует тому, что в чём-то они сильней Нефилимов. Спорим, он не один такой? Все боятся того, чем не обладают… — Она сделала паузу. — Но что, если вы овладеете силами друг друга? Что, если вы выберете себе напарника из Нежити и вам достанется его сила? Что, если я смогу сотворить руну, которая наделит вас выносливостью вампира, силой оборотня или скоростью рыцаря-фейри? А Нежить получит ваш опыт… Только дайте мне создать эту руну, и вы превратитесь в непобедимую силу. Прошу, позвольте мне нарисовать эту руну.

Последние слова прозвучали в полной тишине.

Сжав кулаки и вскинув голову, дочь Моргенштерна стояла на помосте, а потом медленно, очень медленно опустила голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с толпой.

Не дожидаясь, пока толпа отомрёт и зашевелится-заговорит, и не давая себе времени на раздумья, Гарри бросился вперёд — туда, где, вцепившись руками в ремень от колчана, стоял Драко.


	12. Глава 11

Кларисса Моргенштерн говорила и делала очень интересные вещи.

Она творила новые руны и скрывала что-то очень важное о своём происхождении и своём отце, и Драко даже подозревал, что. Не конкретно, конечно, но общее направление ему было ясно. «Что-то очень важное» заключалось в том же, что происходило с Джонатаном Моргенштерном (или, Себастьяном Верлаком), в том же, что происходило с Гарри Поттером. «Что-то очень важное» и давало Клариссе Моргенштерн творить новые руны.

Итак, она творила новые руны и скрывала кое-что о своём происхождении и своём отце. Она продемонстрировала свою силу, прямо на подиуме приняв облик Поттера — и Драко был настолько удивлён реакцией на это толпы, что прослушал все объяснения.

Кто-то смотрел на него (то есть, на неё) с ужасом, кто-то с удивлением, кто-то с радостной умилённой улыбкой, а Консул Малахи и вовсе испуганно пятился, бормоча какие-то оправдания на незнакомом Драко языке. Да, язык был незнакомым, но догадаться, что это были именно оправдания, не составляло труда — слишком уж виноватым был его тон. Люциан Греймарк, подскочив к ступенькам, выкрикнул имя — причём имя жены Валентина, матери Клэри, а его сестра и вовсе бросилась вперёд, как будто перед ней предстал её собственный муж.

Что-то с этим было не так, но все объяснения Драко пропустил мимо ушей.

Он был удивлён, он был шокирован, он встретился глазами с Поттером — и весь мир на несколько секунд перестал существовать. Поттер смотрел так... Как будто ему было стыдно за то, что он ушёл отсюда без Драко. Как будто он беспокоился и переживал. Как будто он не спал всю ночь и хотел что-то сказать. Как будто...

Но всё это было невозможно, конечно.

«Я не собираюсь давать себе ложных надежд, — твёрдо, хоть и не вслух, сказал себе Драко. — Я не собираюсь».

А потом Поттер возник прямо перед ним. Всё тот же взгляд — сверкающая зелень за стёклами очков, ещё больше, чем обычно, лохматые волосы, худое лицо, белые от напряжения, крепко сжатые губы.

Почему-то Драко подумал, что Поттер решил его убить или что-нибудь вроде того.

Он приготовился умереть и красиво прогнулся навстречу, когда чужие руки схватили за воротник и потащили к себе.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Поттер вместо того, чтобы ударить его или проткнуть клинком Серафима.

Драко опешил.

— Я? — удивлённо переспросил он, забыв про язвительность.

Костяшки пальцев Поттера упирались в шею и ямочку между ключиц, и от этого почему-то было так хорошо.

Костяшки пальцев Драко, вцепившихся в ремень от колчана, упирались Поттеру в грудь, и от этого тоже было неплохо.

— Малфой, — Поттер устало вздохнул.

При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывалось, что он и правда спал мало или почти что не спал — тёмные круги под глазами говорили сами за себя.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Драко. — А вот ты, Поттер, похоже, не очень, если ни с того, ни с сего кидаешься на людей...

Поттер недоумевающее огляделся по сторонам, словно пытаясь понять, на кого именно он тут кидается, а потом до него вдруг дошло. Он разжал пальцы, отпуская воротник Драко, и Дракот отпрянул. Слишком поспешно.

Лицо Поттера исказилось. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки, но в конце концов он почти нормальным голосом произнёс:

— Как думаешь, что будет дальше? — И качнул головой в сторону подиума, на котором откуда-то появился высокий стул. Кларисса Моргенштерн, обнимая себя за плечи, сидела на этом стуле, рядом с ней высился вампир-светолюб.

Драко перевёл глаза от подиума в другой конце Зала, где собрались на совет Нефилимы. С ними были Греймарк, и маг Бейн, и какой-то высокий черноволосый фейри в блестящих доспехах. Они бурно жестикулировали, громко спорили и очевидно не могли найти способ договориться.

На Драко внезапно навалилась усталость.

Он провёл всю ночь на неудобной ступеньке, без малейшей возможности хоть немного поспать (и без желания тоже), постоянно на нервах, и теперь перенапряжение давало о себе знать. Если Нефилимы и Нежить не смогут договориться, всё будет кончено. Либо они умрут, либо сдадутся Валентину, что само по себе ещё хуже смерти.

Никакой жизни с руной Вечной Преданности Моргенштерну Драко представить не мог. На свете существовал только один человек, которому он готов был дать такую присягу.

Он сам.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Что будет дальше, Поттер? Они проспорят как минимум час: сначала о том, принимать ли предложение дочери Моргенштерна, потом — как его принимать, и так далее. Если придут к какому-то результату, мы, может быть, выживем. Если не придут, то уж извини. — Мир перед глазами немного поплыл, и Драко отступил, чтобы привалиться к стене. Поттер последовал за ним.

— Думаешь, они согласятся?

— Поттер, откуда я знаю? — Наверное, не стоило этого говорить, но Драко всё равно почему-то сказал: — Я бы согласился.

— На их месте?

— Вообще. Я, — он сглотнул, — я не против союза с Нежитью.

— В нашу первую встречу ты говорил по-другому.

Драко на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Если Поттер рассчитывал его довести или заставить извиняться за что-то, то эти попытки были обречены на провал. Дохлый номер. Не выйдет.

— В нашу первую встречу ты не особенно горел желанием со мной разговаривать. А сейчас, как видно, переменил своё мнение, раз уж допытываешься до меня, несмотря на то, что я еле стою от усталости.

К удивлению Драко, Поттер зацепился вовсе не за те слова, за которые он рассчитывал его зацепить.

— То есть, ты всё-таки не в порядке? — он нахмурился. Его рука взлетела к волосам, пальцы запутались в них, белое посреди чёрного.

У Драко на мгновение зарябило в глазах.

— Энергетическую руну? Выйти на воздух?

«И то, и другое, пожалуйста, — подумал Драко. — И, если можно, в постель».

Вслух он, конечно, ничего не сказал, но Поттеру, похоже, оно и не требовалось. Одной рукой ухватив его за рукав, другой одновременно пытаясь достать из кармана стило, он сквозь толпу двинулся к выходу. Драко послушной марионеткой шёл следом за ним.

Силясь не отключиться, он концентрировался на обтянутой чёрной кожей спине Поттера, и это спасало его от того, чтобы замечать удивлённые взгляды. Прежде всего, Уизли и Грейнджер.

Драко не видел, как Уизли рванулся было за ними, но Грейнджер удержала бы его. А если бы и видел, говорить спасибо всё равно бы не стал.

Выбравшись на воздух, они уселись на одну из скамеек, стоявших на Ангельской площади. Драко подставил лицо прохладному ветру, чувствуя, как головокружение и слабость по-немногу проходят, и забыл возмутиться, когда Поттер взял его за руку.

Впрочем, у этого жеста не было никакой романтической подоплёки. Сдвинув его рукав вверх, Поттер принялся чертить руну Подпитки. Мягкое свечение стило успокаивало, боль, наоборот, отрезвляла, бодрила.

Закончив, Поттер убрал стило и сказал:

— Ты спросил, откуда ты знаешь, какое решение примет Совет. Но про Верлака ты откуда-то знал.

Энергия разливалась по венам Драко, бурлила, наполняя его новыми силами.

— Я же тебе объяснял.

— Ну, не то чтобы... — Поттер откинулся на спинку лавки, повернувшись к Драко вполоборота. — Ты просто поставил меня перед фактом. Но я до сих пор не знаю, зачем Верлак сообщал о своих планах тебе.

Как можно было быть таким недогадливым?

— Очевидно, — Драко пожевал губу, — он хотел, чтобы я ему немного помог.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Набрав воздуха в рот, Драко задумался перед тем, как ответить.

Может быть, это были последние минуты без крови — и не стоило их тратить на разговоры. В идеальном мире он, пожалуй, потянулся бы к Поттеру, как тогда, на кухне его Института, прижался губами к твёрдым губам, почувствовал, как они переплавляются в мягкость и нежность. Запустил бы пальцы в лохматые чёрные волосы, стащил бы с Поттера очки — чтоб они не мешались. В идеальном мире.

Но они-то были не в идеальном.

Это были последние минуты без крови, и, наверное, стоило потратить их на что-то действительно важное. На правду, к примеру.

Так что он взял — и рассказал всё, как было.

Драко рассказал Поттеру, что, когда его отец отправил его в Аликанте, совместное дежурство было не единственной целью. Точнее, единственной, но вовсе не такой прозрачной, как могло показаться со стороны.

Через Люциуса Валентин Моргенштерн дал Драко задание, и, хотя Драко об этом ещё не подозревал, отказаться от этого задания было нельзя. Люциус должен был отправить сына в город Стекла, сын должен был получить дальнейшие указания от Себастьяна Верлака — и следовать этим инструкциям.

Поттер спросил только одно:

— Почему Люциус не обратился к Конклаву? Почему он согласился помогать Валентину?

Драко знал, что для Поттера это пахнет предательством.

— По тому же, почему к Конклаву бы не обратился никто из бывшего Круга, окажись он в такой ситуации. — Он прищурился, глядя на статую посреди площади. — Однажды отец сказал матери, что Валентина боится больше, чем Конклава. Сейчас я понимаю, Поттер, что в этом — причина, а тогда не придал его словам никакого значения. Собственно, я вообще не должен был этого слышать.

Странно, но Поттер не стал ничего говорить про «подслушивать», и Драко принялся рассказывать дальше.

Он рассказал, что у отца не было ни малейшей возможности дать ему прямое напутствие или посоветовать, что нужно делать, не было ни малейшей возможности показать, как сам он относится к этому предприятию. Был только один, крохотный шанс, и Люциус этим шансом воспользовался: маленький листочек бумаги, конверт и руна огня в уголке.

Всего несколько слов.

«Я надеюсь, ты всё сделаешь правильно».

Драко рассказал Поттеру, что сделал всё именно так. Остался и предупредил. Остался и дрался.

— Почему Верлак?

Рано или поздно об этом всё равно все узнают, так что не было никакого смысла хранить чужие секреты. Тем более, такие — гадкие, кровавые и угрожающие убить всех, кто с ними не согласится.

— Он — сын Валентина, — просто ответил Драко, но тут же быстро добавил: — Нет, Поттер, не настоящий Верлак, ты не думай. Джонатан Кристофер Моргенштерн — сын Валентина. Он прикинулся Себастьяном Верлаком, чтобы пробраться в Аликанте и отключить башни.

— И поговорить с тобой, — уточнил Поттер со сдержанной яростью. — Но ты говорил, что Джейс Вэйланд — сын Валентина.

— Разве я говорил? — Драко усмехнулся. — Это слухи так говорили. Джейс Вэйланд — сын кого-то другого. Только не спрашивай, кого. Мне всё равно, я не знаю. Меня не было на свете, когда члены Круга плодились и размножались.

— Как?

— Как они плодились и размножались? Поттер...

— Нет, — Поттер перебил его. — Как ему удалось снять барьер? Отключить стеклянные башни?

Что ж, они подбирались к самому важному и ответственному.

— С помощью крови демона, я полагаю, — Драко наклонился, уперевшись локтями в колени.

Поза Поттера, сидевшего рядом, больше не казалась расслабленной. Теряя терпение, он задал новый вопрос:

— И где он взял кровь демона в Аликанте? Отданную добровольно, из живого тела... Не мог же он пронести её с собой?

— Мог, Поттер, мог. — Драко откровенно наслаждался удивлением, отразившихся в широко распахнувшихся зелёных глазах. Было так здорово говорить Поттеру что-то, чего он не знал. Было так здорово быть единственным, кто мог ему поведать об этом. — Он сам был сосудом для этой крови, ты не поверишь.

— Это невозможно.

— Скажи это Валентину. Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но много лет назад женщины в Аликанте отчего-то считали Валентина великим целителем. Ладно, не все и не великим, но всё же... Когда его жена была беременна, Поттер, он давал ей порошки и лекарства, делал уколы, чтобы плод был здоровым. Их ребёнок превзошёл все ожидания, он родился сильным и крепким, и день ото дня становился всё сильнее и крепче. Это был Джонатан Кристофер Моргенштерн.

— При чём тут...

— Поттер, у тебя нет ни капли терпения, — снисходительно заметил Драко. — Порошки и лекарства, которые Валентин давал свой жене, на самом деле состояли из демонической крови. Она об этом, конечно, не знала. Никто не знал. Ребёнок Моргенштернов был полудемоном. Ему не нужно было проносить чью-то кровь в Аликанте, чтобы свести на нет действие башен, ему хватило своей.

Поттер выглядел ошарашенным. Но это было ещё не всё, а Драко собирался сегодня дойти до конца.

— Ты даже не спросишь, почему я упомянул о некоторых других женщинах, которые хотели, чтобы чудодейственные снадобья Валентина помогли и им?

— Почему? — раздался в ответ тихий шёпот.

Драко вздохнул.

— Среди них была твоя мать.

Прохладный ветер ерошил их волосы и раздувал в разные стороны крупные капли воды из фонтана. Драко успел поймать на ладонь несколько штук прежде, чем Поттер обрёл дар речи.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — он запнулся. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я полудемон? — В его лице мелькнул свет понимания. — Ну, конечно. Поэтому на меня плохо действуют руны, поэтому чашки утром...

— Нет, — Драко покачал головой. — То есть, ты почти угадал с механизмом, но не... — Поттер смотрел на него непонимающе, но с надеждой. Ещё бы. Быть демоном никому не хотелось. — Поттер, твоей матери вводили кровь мага. Твой шрам — твоя колдовская метка.

Ещё одна капля.

Ещё.

Поттер отмер.

— Значит, я... наполовину маг?

— Ага, — Драко отряхнул руки. — Можешь пойти к Магнусу Бейну и взять у него пару уроков. Надеюсь только, он не заставит тебя носить переливающиеся плащи, кольца в ушах и безумные причёски.

На самом деле, Драко был вовсе не против серёжек в ушах, да и причёска у Поттера сама по себе была такой же безумной, как та, короноподобная на голове у Верховного Мага Бруклина. Сверкающий, переливающийся плащ был, конечно, хуже, чем кожаное облачение Сумеречного Охотника, но с этим Драко тоже смирился бы.

Он просто на секунду представил Поттера в учениках у Бейна — и приревновал.

Поэтому его голос прозвучал так... обидно.

— Нет, спасибо, — неуверенно ответил Поттер. — Но... откуда ты знаешь?

Драко больше не мог сидеть на месте.

Поднявшись с лавки, он сунул руки в карманы.

— Верлак сказал мне. Он приходил дать мне задание, помнишь? — Носок его ботинка упёрся в стык между камнями на площади. — Ты был моим заданием, Поттер. Я должен был доставить тебя к Валентину, пока город сходил с ума под ударами демонов и погасшими стеклянными башнями.

«Если Поттер после этого не захочет меня больше видеть, я его пойму», — подумал Драко.

— Если ты после этого не захочешь меня больше видеть, я тебя придушу, — легко сказал он.

Проще всего «говорить легко» было тогда, когда на самом деле говорить было сложно. Когда хотелось положить руки на эти обтянутые боевой курткой плечи, осторожно, потому что под одеждой всё ещё скрывалась болевшая рана, встряхнуть и дождаться ответа, что нет, никогда, никакого «не захочу».

— Придурок, — выдохнул Поттер, поднимая лицо.

Лицо у него было бледным и озадаченным. Лицо человека, который семнадцать лет не догадывался о своей сущности, а теперь что-то узнал.

— Совсем не обидно, — Драко улыбнулся краешком губ.

Он не знал, много ли значила кровь мага в венах Поттера, но вряд ли она могла как-то изменить то, кем Поттер был на самом деле — Сумеречным Охотником. Поттером.

Сын Моргенштерна стал наполовину демоном — без души, без человечности, без возможности сочувствовать и переживать. Им двигала жажда крови, им властвовала жажда страдания, он радовался, думая о падении Аликанте и ужасе его жителей, страхе оставшихся в городе стариков и детей. Но Поттер... Он был просто Поттером. Просто Поттером с повышенной стойкостью к рунам и способностью заставлять чашки дрожать и трескаться, когда он целуется.

Была ещё дочь Моргенштерна. Драко был уверен, что в её жилах текла чья-то кровь — чья-то, кроме её собственной. Простому Нефилиму были бы неподвластны новые руны. Оборотни и вампиры отпадали сразу, все как один, Драко сомневался только между фейри и ангелами. Первое казалось бессмысленным, второе — почти невозможным.

Как мог Ангел отдать свою кровь? Или, тем более, как можно было заставить его сделать это?

— Драко, — вдруг, откашлявшись, позвал его Поттер, и по коже Драко пробежали мурашки.

— Да? — отозвался он, скрывая волнение.

Очевидно, у Поттера был на уме новый вопрос, и почему-то ему показалось, что сейчас Поттер спросит, почему он не привёл его к Валентину, и этот вопрос разрушит решительно всё — до самого основания. Потому что если Поттер задаст такой вопрос, это будет значить, что он никогда, ни на секунду не доверял Драко, что он всегда считал Малфоев верными слугами Валентина.

И даже если когда-то это соответствовало правде, то здесь и сейчас сама мысль о подобном казалась невыносимой.

— Почему ты поцеловал меня?

Ответить можно было что угодно. От «Я?» и «А ты не догадываешься?» до правды, раз уж они тут устроили вечер больших откровений.

Но вместо этого Драко сделал самое постыдное из того, что подсказывают инстинкты во время сражения. Он развернулся и бросился прочь. Обратно в Зал Договоров.

Он не был готов отвечать на такие вопросы.


	13. Глава 12

Суматоха в Зале Договоров почти улеглась.

Гарри не хотелось никого видеть и не хотелось ничего обсуждать, но Малфой теперь маячил там, где он меньше всего ожидал его видеть — рядом с Роном, Джинни и Гермионой, так что, не раздумывая, Гарри двинулся к ним.

Рон что-то спрашивал, Малфой угрюмо не отвечал, и обстановка между ними неминуемо накалялась.

— Что происходит? — вклинился Гарри, пытаясь поймать взгляд серых глаз, но Малфой отвернулся.

Промолчал и Рон, вместо него ответила Гермиона.

Задумчиво накручивая прядь волос на палец, она сказала:

— Консул Малахи предлагает объявить Валентину, что мы отказываемся капитулировать. Люциан Греймарк предлагает до последнего об этом молчать, а потом, когда демоны встанут на равнину Брослин, ожидая нашего белого флага, напасть на них.

— Не очень-то честно.

— Это война, а не средневековая дуэль, Поттер, — резко бросил Малфой, по-прежнему глядя куда угодно, но только не на него.

Почему-то это было больнее, чем Гарри думал, хотя ещё неделю назад он оказался бы рад такому раскладу.

Джинни неожиданно поддержала Малфоя:

— Битва с демонами — не куличики на детской площадке, — она упёрла руки в бока.

Рон хмыкнул.

— Малахи боится, что Нежить распояшется, войдёт в раж и перережет сначала демонов, а потом нас. Он думает, что... — Он помахал рукой. — Что Нежить без тормозов.

Нежить.

Теперь он, Гарри, тоже был Нежитью. Пусть наполовину и не по своей воле, но как будто кто-то по своей воле рождался тем, кем рождался. Никто не выбирал, каким появиться на свет, но Валентин умудрился изменить его ещё до рождения.

Он сделал Гарри... уродом? Не потому что уродами были жители Нижнего мира, а просто потому что... Потому что на Гарри почти не действовали руны. Потому что чашки звенели и трескались, когда он целовался с Малфоем.

Потому что он хотел целоваться с Малфоем.

Впрочем, нет. Это не казалось Гарри уродством. Это было прекрасно.

Гермиона дёрнула его за рукав.

— Смотрите! — Она указала на подиум.

Туда поднимались двое. Первым был Магнус Бейн, в длиннополом тёмном плаще, застёгнутом под самое горло, с зачёсанными назад волосами (он совсем не походил на то, как Малфой описывал его на Ангельской площади), вторым — рыцарь фейри, совещавшийся до этого с Консулом и Греймарком. Высокий и стройный, с длинными тёмными волосами и яркими глазами цвета листвы, облачённый в чешуйчатый панцирь, он был очень красивым.

Джинни проводила его долгим взглядом и еле слышно вздохнула.

Неожиданно это позабавило Гарри.

— Давайте подберёмся поближе, — предложил он, и его друзья принялись прокладывать себе путь сквозь толпу.

Точнее, его друзья и Малфой.

— Говорят, ты хочешь показать нам новую руну, — Магнус Бейн обратился к дочери Моргенштерна.

— Да, — ответила она, — только мне нужен листочек бумаги.

Стоявшая рядом с ней мать недовольно нахмурилась, а вампир достал из джинсов какую-то мятую бумажку.

Клэри взяла её и разгладила, перевернув чистой стороной кверху. Кончик её стило упёрся в бумагу, в воздух взвилось несколько искр. Через пару секунд, смахнув с листа пепел, она протянула его магу Бейну.

Гарри покосился на Гермиону. Та стояла, поднявшись на цыпочки и вытянув шею, и он знал, что Гермиона сейчас отдала бы десять лет жизни, только бы своими глазами увидеть новую руну.

— Чтобы руна подействовала, нужна руна-партнёр.

— Одна Нежить, один Сумеречный Охотник, — продолжил за неё Греймарк. Перехватив стило, он дорисовал на листочке что-то ещё, а потом разорвал её и передал вниз, сестре. — Покажи остальным, как она действует.

Кивнув, Аматис Греймарк спустилась с подиума. Стоило ли говорить, что Гермиона оказалась рядом с ней первой.

Рыцарь-фейри покачал головой.

— Нас всегда учили, что ангельские знаки можете носить только вы, Нефилимы. — В его голосе сквозило недоверие. — Если Нежить пометить руной, она сойдёт с ума или умрёт.

«Ну, я же не умираю», — едва не сказал Гарри, и тут же ощутил толчок в бок.

Справа от него, на месте Гермионы, теперь стоял Драко. Его взгляд был устремлён на подиум, на скулах цвели яркие пятна румянца.

— Эта руна — не от Ангела, — сказала дочь Валентина. — Она безопасна, я обещаю.

Не то чтобы рыцаря это хоть чуточку впечатлило. Маг Бейн, однако, по всей видимости, доверял ей. Он закатал рукав и протянул руку.

— Давай уже, ставь.

— Нельзя. Тот, кто тебя пометит, станет твоим партнёром в бою. Я в бой не полезу.

Гарри вспомнил, что Клэри была не обучена. Долгие годы, боясь собственного мужа, её мать скрывалась в мире примитивных, так что дочь Моргенштерна не подозревала ни о своей природе, ни о существовании другой реальности, к которой принадлежала по крови.

«У нас есть кое-что общее», — подумал Гарри, чувствуя к ней симпатию.

Вряд ли Валентин остановился на экспериментах с одним только сыном. Скорее всего, в венах его дочери тоже текла чья-то кровь...

Нестерпимо захотелось спросить у Малфоя, чья именно.

— Буду надеяться, что не полезешь, — Бейн улыбнулся Клэри и повернулся к её матери и Греймарку. — Эй вы, двое. Покажите, как руна действует.

Джослин Фэйрчайлд удивлённо моргнула:

— Что?

Она была ходячей легендой, эта женщина. Ещё бы, жена Валентина.

А ещё она была удивительно похожа на мать Гарри, какой он видел её на фотографиях. Высокая, рыжеволосая, с прямой спиной и уверенным взглядом. Сильная. Храбрая. Воительница. Как и Лили Поттер, она сделала всё, чтобы спасти своё дитя, только, в отличие от Лили, сумела остаться в живых.

Сейчас, впрочем, Джослин Фэйрчайлд не казалась такой уж железной. Она выглядела скорей нерешительной, но вся её нерешительность растворилась, когда Греймарк протянул ей ладонь. Быстро приложив стило к его руке, она нарисовала нужную руну и, хотя вожак оборотней задрожал под этими прикосновениями, ничего из того, о чём предостерегал рыцарь-фейри, с ним не случилось.

— Всё, — Джослин убрала стило. — Готово.

Греймарк поднял руку, показав змеящийся знак недоверчивому фейри.

— Доволен, Мелиорн?

— Мелиорн? — неожиданно сказала Клэри, будто что-то вспомнив. — Мы с тобой уже виделись, правда? Ты встречался с Изабель Лайтвуд?

Фейри и Сумеречный Охотник? Гарри остолбенел. Джинни завистливо вздохнула, Рон недовольно на неё покосился, Малфой сдавленно хмыкнул.

На лице Мелиорна промелькнуло смущение, которое тут же превратилось в идеально-непроницаемую маску без единой эмоции.

Греймарк покачал головой.

— Клэри, Мелиорн — рыцарь Благословенного двора. Вряд ли он...

Действительно. На что тут можно было рассчитывать?

Захочет ли вообще хоть кто-нибудь общаться с Гарри, если узнает о нём правду?

Малфой, например, целовал его исключительно до того, как узнал, хотя и утверждал теперь, что ничего не имеет против союза с Нежитью.

— Он правда с ней встречался, — вдруг высказался вампир. — Изабель его бросила. Ну, во всяком случае, она так сказала. Сочувствую, чувак.

Мелиорн пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ты здесь, чтобы представлять детей ночи?

Гарри заметил, как Малфой быстро огляделся по сторонам. Нет, ни одного вампира, кроме этого, в Зале Договоров не было.

— Нет. Я здесь только ради неё, — вампир указал головой на Клэри.

Что ж, по крайней мере, хотя бы один Сумеречный Охотник не считал себя выше того, чтобы общаться с кем-то из Нежити.

— Дети ночи в битве не участвуют, — тяжело сказал Греймарк. — Эту новость я уже передал Королеве Фейри.

— Если бы я знал, — Мелиорн нахмурил тонкие брови. — Дети ночи осмотрительны и мудры. Что вызывает у них гнев, у нас вызывает подозрение...

— Кто говорит о гневе? — холодно и устало парировал Греймарк.

Клэри отвернулась от них, и Гарри проследил за направлением её взгляда. Через толпу шла Изабель Лайтвуд, её длинные чёрные волосы развевались, а обмотанный вокруг запястья золотой хлыст блестел, словно браслеты.

— Если бы Изабель Лайтвуд жила в Аликанте, у вашей Уизлетты возникла бы серьёзная конкуренция, — тихо, так, чтобы никто не услышал, прошептал ему Драко.

Гарри усмехнулся.

Может быть, всё было не так плохо, как он себе представлял.

 

* * *

Гарри не совсем понимал, как получилось, что они все сбились в кучу, но это было скорее естественно.

Единственная молодёжь в Зале, наполненном взрослыми, как ещё им было держаться — если не вместе?

Просто Джинни наверняка хотелось подружиться с такой красивой девчонкой и узнать наверняка, что после сегодняшнего дня та никогда больше не появится в Аликанте. Просто Гермиона, страдавшая от нехватки информации, хотела быть в центре событий — а именно среди Лайтвудов, судя по их дружбе с дочерью Моргенштерна, находился тот самый центр. Просто Малфой, решительно развернувшись и не оставляя Гарри другого выбора, кроме как поспешить следом за ним, подошёл к Изабель и что-то ей тихо сказал.

— Правда? — уставилась она него. Изабель не спросила, кто он такой, хотя, возможно, Драко успел представиться раньше. — Серьёзно? Ты уверен? Потрясающе! — Она повернулась к старшему брату. — Алек, ты слышал? Джейс Валентину не сын. Они вообще не родные.

Они стояли все вместе. Изабель и Алек Лайтвуды, похожие как две капли воды, черноволосые и белокожие. Рон и Джинни, яркие со своими рыжими волосами и россыпью мелких веснушек. Серьёзная нахмуренная Гермиона, высокий вампир — его звали Саймон, Гарри и Драко.

— И чей он тогда сын? — спросил Алек, хотя по нему было видно, что тема разговора его слабо волнует. Не потому что ему было плевать на Джейса Вэйланда (они, как Гарри успел понять, были парабатай, так что ни о каком «плевать» здесь речи не шло), а потому, что его мысли были заняты чем-то другим.

Их родители стояли неподалёку.

— Да какая разница? — легкомысленно произнесла Изабель, радостно вскидывая руки. И тут же: — Ох, нет. Хороший вопрос. Кто отец Джейса?

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу. Не очень-то ему хотелось выяснять чужие семейные связи. Рон метнул на него понимающий взгляд.

Вампир назвал имя и фамилию, но для Гарри они практически ничего не значили.Просто имя и просто фамилия, один из Круга, их судьбы никогда не пересекались.

Алек что-то ответил сестре, но осёкся на полуслове.

— Алек, говори давай, — поторопила она. — На что уставился?

— Не на что, а на кого. Я ищу Магнуса. Хочу попросить его стать моим напарником в битве. Ты, — он посмотрел на Саймона, — не знаешь, где Магнус?

Тот только покачал головой.

— Он был на подиуме с Клэри, но сейчас там его нет. Где-нибудь в Зале, наверное.

— Правда? — спросила Изабель, и Гарри не понял, ни почему в её голосе столько удивления, ни почему Драко так пристально смотрит на Алека. — Ты собираешься биться вместе с Магнусом? Может, я тогда приглашу Саймона?

Алек нахмурился.

Он был вооружён до зубов: полное облачение, оружейный пояс и лук за спиной — вдвое больше, чем изящный эльфийский лук Драко.

— Изабель, тебе не нужен партнёр. Ты не будешь биться, тебе ещё только шестнадцать. Только подумай об этом, и я сам тебя убью.

Рон выразительно покосился на Джинни. Та скривилась, как от зубной боли.

— Погодите, — Алек резко обернулся, — это Магнус?

Изабель рассмеялась.

— Ты что? Алек, это же оборотень. Мэй, или как там её.

— Майя, — поправил Саймон.

Гарри посмотрел на неё. Выглядела девушка-оборотень весьма колоритно: темнокожая, с широкими бёдрами, в коричневых кожаных штанах и футболке с надписью «Что не убивает меня, пусть уносит ноги».

Он усмехнулся.

Почувствовав на себе их внимание, девушка обернулась. Улыбнувшись, она взмахнула рукой и направилась к ним.

— А вон и Магнус, — Алек просиял. Больше не обращая на них никакого внимания, он пошёл туда, где стоял Верховный Маг Бруклина, и удивление, отразившееся на лице того, было заметно даже издалека.

— Как мило, — сказала Изабель. — Слегка неправильно, но мило.

— Почему неправильно? — спросил Саймон.

— Алек хочет, чтобы Магнус воспринимал его серьёзно, хотя сам не представил его родителям. Он даже не сказал, что ему нравятся... — Она осеклась, словно только сейчас вспомнив, что находится здесь не только в своей привычной компании, но ещё и с ними — Роном, Джинни, Гермионой, Гарри и Драко.

— Кто? Маги?

— Очень смешно, — Изабель сердито посмотрела на Саймона. — Ты понял, о чём я. Здесь творится...

— Просто — что? — спросила подошедшая волчица. — В смысле, я недопоняла, как работает партнёрство.

— Сама посмотри, — Саймон кивнул в сторону Алека с Бейном, которые отошли прочь от толпы.

Наклонившись так низко, что волосы упали на глаза, Алек рисовал у Магнуса Бейна на ладони руну Союза. Тот наблюдал, и в золотисто-зелёных глазах плясали странные искорки.

— Значит, всем нужно нарисовать эту руну?

Голос Изабель был холодным:

— Если собираешься биться. Тебе на вид семнадцати нет.

Майя пожала плечами:

— Я же не охотник. У нас, оборотней, совершеннолетие наступает в шестнадцать.

— Вот и иди, помечайся. Знаки рисует Нефилим. Найди себе пару.

— Есть желающие? — Майя подняла брови.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на Гарри, словно спрашивая его разрешения, Рон нерешительно шагнул вперёд, но Гермиона опередила его.

— Я не против, — немного нервно улыбнулась она.

Рон замер, разочарованный, и Гарри едва удержался от того, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу. Ревность, как она есть, подумал он и тут же замер: а каково ему самому будет знать, что Малфой в скором времени свяжется руной с кем-то другим?

— Хорошо... — По-прежнему глядя на Магнуса и Алека, Майя вдруг замолчала.

Гарри посмотрел в ту же сторону и... остолбенел.

Обняв Магнуса, Алек целовал его. По-настоящему. Нежно и страстно. И очень бережно, потому что, совершенно ошарашенный, маг оцепенел, бессильно опустив руки. Только через несколько секунд он ожил, обняв Алека в ответ.

Толпа приглушённо шепталась. Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на родителей Лайтвудов — те стояли, шокированный, ладонь Маризы лежала поверх её рта, — а потом посмотрел на Малфоя.

И встретил ответный взгляд. Пытливый. Печальный.

— Погодите, — спросила сбитая с толку Майя. — Поцелуй — это тоже часть ритуала?

 

* * *

Им некогда было анализировать то, что только что произошло.

Драко хотелось бы попытаться понять, что он думает по этому поводу, кроме уважения к чужой смелости, но медлить было нельзя.

Он видел, как Грейнджер нарисовала руны — сначала Майе, потом себе, и они обе принялись осторожно пробовать новые силы, а Уизли, отправив младшую сестру домой, подошёл к Саймону — и тот без слов протянул ему руку.

Только Поттер и Драко остались без пары, и от мысли, что скоро Поттер станет так близок с кем-то из жителей Нижнего мира, Драко чувствовал себя просто ужасно. Когда-то он потратил так много сил, чтобы тот захотел стать его парабатай, теперь он готов был тратить в миллион раз больше, чтобы просто быть рядом, но кто-то придёт и получит желанную связь — ни за что, просто по праву рождения.

Его буквально трясло. Он был готов выйти на поле боя и начать убивать, безо всяких приготовлений.

Драко не знал, что Гарри чувствует так же.

Драко был готов выйти на поле и начать убивать, но оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, что Поттер сделает в следующую секунду.

Вытащив из кармана стило, тот подошёл к нему и, взяв его за запястье, повернул к себе руку раскрытой ладонью. Драко попытался вырваться, но Поттер держал крепко, а привлекать к ним лишнее внимание совсем не хотелось.

— Ради Ангела, Поттер, что ты делаешь? — прошипел он, когда стило коснулось холмика под указательным пальцем.

— Рисую руну Союза, — Гарри поднял голову, и они встретились взглядом. — Я же наполовину Нежить, ты не забыл?

Недоумение, недоверие, облегчение, радость — и всё не больше, чем за секунду.

— С ума сошёл?

— Ты сам мне это сказал.

— На тебя почти не действуют руны, — аргумент был слабым, Драко понимал. Может быть, он придумал бы что-нибудь посерьёзнее, но... Проблема заключалась в том, что спорить ему вообще не хотелось.

— Эта подействует. Ты же слышал, что говорила Клэри.

— Придурок.

— Совсем не обидно. — Закончив рисовать, Поттер протянул ему стило. — Приступай.

— Идиот.

— Всё равно не обидно.

— Почему я? — снова попытался протестовать Драко, хотя уже взял и стило, и протянутую ему руку Поттера. Тёплую. — Почему не Уизлетта? — Он выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Несовершеннолетним нельзя участвовать в битве. Джинни отправили домой, — ответил Поттер таким тоном, как будто его совершенно не напрягало по двадцать раз объяснять что-то, что Драко и без объяснений должен был знать.

Драко знал. Но вместе с тем его глаза видели кое-что, что никак с этим знанием не сочеталось.

— Несовершеннолетним нельзя участвовать в битве? — протянул он и кивнул в сторону. — То-то я смотрю, наша красавица куда-то уходит. Только, судя по снаряжению, отнюдь не домой...

Поттер обернулся, чтобы увидеть Изабель, спешившую прочь. К хлысту на запястье добавились прильнувшие к бёдрам клинки Серафима.

Дураку было ясно: она шла куда угодно, но не домой.

— Ей нельзя в битву.

— Что, Поттер, серьёзно? — Драко фыркнул.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Серьёзно. Она может пострадать.

Очаровательно. Это было так благородно и так предсказуемо, что Драко даже забыл о том, что должен злиться из-за их нелепого партнёрства.

По непонятной причине он принимал его слишком легко.

И — возможно, от радости, — ему казалось, что он может горы свернуть. Хотя, может быть, это просто было влияние руны, связавшей их с Поттером. В конце концов, тот никогда не отличался особенной рассудительностью.

— Мы все можем пострадать, Поттер, если ты вдруг не в курсе. — Легко сказал Драко, в притворном протесте выставив вперёд руки. — Ладно, твоя взяла. Мы не можем бросить её в беде, красивой девушке надо помочь и всё такое. Считай, что твой комплекс героя меня убедил. — С этими словами он бросился следом за Изабель.

Идти, не оглядываясь, и точно знать, точно чувствовать, что Поттер идёт за ним было просто невероятно.

«Нужно будет поблагодарить Клариссу Моргенштерн за лучшую руну на свете».


	14. Глава 13

Гарри совсем не знал Изабель Лайтвуд, но того, что он увидел, хватило, чтобы понять: эта девушка убьёт любого, кто будет угрожать её братьям. Или любого, кто встанет между ней и её братьями, потому что на Драко, решившего её остановить, она надвигалась весьма недвусмысленно.

Клинок Серафима в одной руке, электрумный хлыст — в другой, и горящее «Ты меня не остановишь!» во взгляде.

Малфой, казалось, опасности не замечал, и даже за секиру не брался. Только руками развёл.

— Где вы остановились, Изабель? — прокричал он. — У кого вы живёте здесь, в Аликанте?

Драко стоял на башенке чужого забора, и Гарри начинал думать, что передвигаться по заборам и изгородям тому нравится больше всего, а нормальные дороги он готов игнорировать принципиально.

Изабель нахмурила красивые тонкие брови.

— У Пенхоллоу.

Она притопнула ножкой и посмотрела на горизонт. Ясно было, что Драко её задерживает.

— Их дом в другой стороне.

Алые губы сжались в одну упрямую линию.

— Во-первых, я иду не домой. Во-вторых, это не ваше...

— Мы так и думали. — Спрыгнув с забора, Малфой подошёл к ней. — Куда ты? — Это было сказано мягко и проникновенно, намного мягче, чем он когда-либо разговаривал с Гарри. Наверное, так Малфой разговаривал со своими друзьями.

Если они, конечно, у него были. С таким-то характером.

— Ты не отвяжешься, если я не скажу? — кончик хлыста раздражённо щёлкнул по мостовой. Малфой покачал головой. — Мой брат ушёл.

— Мы видели, — подал голос Гарри. — Ушёл воевать вместе с Магнусом Бейном.

Изабель сверкнула глазами.

— Я говорю о Джейсе. Он ушёл за Верлаком, чтобы выследить его и убить. Я иду за ним, потому что не хочу оставлять его одного. И потому что должна сказать ему, что Валентин ему не отец. Если он узнает об этом, то передумает умирать. Довольны?

— Мы бы тоже хотели повидаться с Верлаком, — промурлыкал Малфой.

Гарри вспомнил, как Себастьян нависал над Малфоем там, в гостиной его Института, и разъярённо добавил:

— У нас к нему личные счёты.

Он почувствовал удивление, прошившее Малфоя насквозь — спасибо руне Союза, но внешне своего удивления тот не выдал абсолютно ничем.

— Как ты собираешься найти его?

— По следам Джейса. — Теперь Изабель смотрела заинтересованно. Какой бы сильной, смелой и самостоятельной она ни была (а она, очевидно, была очень сильной, очень смелой и очень самостоятельной, понятно как дважды два), вряд ли союзники могли ей помешать.

— Долго, — припечатал Малфой. — Долго и муторно. И темнеет. Не правда ли, Поттер? — Он обернулся через плечо.

Гарри кивнул.

— Если ты намекаешь, что я должна оставить эту идею и вернуться домой... — снова напряглась Изабель.

— Нет. Просто я точно знаю, куда нам нужно идти, — буднично ответил Малфой, и Гарри вспомнил, что тот действительно знал.

Если Малфою дали задание привести Гарри Поттера к Валентину, значит, существовало и место, куда его следовало привести. Место, где ждал Валентин. Место, где Малфой рассчитывал найти и Себастьяна.

И Джейса.

Худшей частью всего этого было то, что им пришлось украсть лошадей. Малфой вывел их из первой попавшейся конюшни — огромной и тёмной, хозяев которой предсказуемо не было дома, и, галантно подсадив Изабель, вскочил в седло сам.

Не то чтобы Гарри не любил ездить верхом... Гарри любил, очень любил, но только не на чужих лошадях без разрешения их владельцев.

— Мы вернём их к утру, — сказал Малфой, правильно расценив его колебание.

— Если выживем, — спокойно уточнила Изабель.

В этом не было ничего странного или непривычного: каждый Сумеречный Охотник был готов умереть — в любой день, в любой час, но почему-то именно теперь Гарри умирать совсем не хотелось.

Вздохнув, он забрался в седло, и конь под ним осторожно переступил изящными ногами. Подковы звонко цокнули по камням.

— Нам туда, — указал Малфой направление и тронул поводья. Конь под ним бросился с места в галоп, легко и красиво, будто гордясь своим всадником.

Малфой выбрал лучших животных, каких только можно было достать в такой ситуации. Могучие и выносливые, они скакали без устали — быстро, уверенно. Их гривы развевались на ветру, мышцы ходили ходуном, и Гарри то и дело прижимал ладонь к горячей конской шее, благодаря зверя за скорость.

Он только боялся, что на тёмной дороге может встретится яма. Проваливаясь в ямы и норы, лошади часто ломали ноги, и для них это равнялось неминуемой смерти. Срастить кости было невозможно без магии, а из магов среди них был только он, Гарри, и то наполовину, и абсолютно без знаний.

Но им повезло. То ли лошади сами чуяли безопасную дорогу, то ли судьба им сегодня благоволила, но до нужного места удалось добраться без происшествий.

И очень вовремя.

Потому что в долине у реки, где несколько деревьев за узловатыми ветками прятали небо, слабый звёздный свет вырисовывал две фигуры: стоявшую и лежавшую.

Бесшумно спешившись, Гарри, Изабель и Драко подобрались ближе. Руны Неслышимости, нарисованные на скорую руку, работали просто безукоризненно — наверное, в этом снова была виновата связь с Малфоем, и Гарри впервые в жизни мог ощутить, каково это, когда всё действует так, как должно.

Лежавшая фигура поднялась, в руках у неё блеснул короткий кинжал.

— Джейс, — прошептала Изабель.

Другая фигура — Себастьян, — приблизилась к Джейсу. В руках у Себастьяна был меч, он держал его играючи, непринуждённо, как кот, поймавший мышку и забавляющийся с ней, наслаждающийся обречённостью жертвы.

Но Джейс Вэйланд, видимо, был не из жертв. Он бросился вперёд и резко ударил Себастьяна по лицу. Меч выпал из руки Верлака, рухнув на землю, и хозяин последовал примеру оружия. Через мгновение Джейс уже стоял над Себастьяном.

Медленно, слишком медленно он поднял меч.

Себастьян вскочил. Сделав невозможное сальто назад, он выбил меч из руки остолбеневшего Джейса и тут же нанёс мощный удар. Джейс попятился, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках оружия, и Изабель рядом с Гарри стиснула кулаки.

Себастьян прыгнул на Джейса.

— Так это ты, — донёсся до них голос Джейса. — В тебя влили кровь демона.

Малфой был прав.

Джейс говорил что-то ещё, и, судя по всему, Себастьяну это не очень-то нравилось. Приставив кинжал к груди Джейса, он надавил на рукоять.

Зарычав, Изабель бросилась вперёд. Гарри и Драко едва поспевали за ней.

Её хлыст взвился в воздух, золотистым сиянием разрезав тьму на сотню осколков, и обвился вокруг запястья Себастьяна, как совсем недавно обвивался вокруг её собственного. Только резче и намного сильнее. И кровожаднее.

Себастьян выронил кинжал, и тот отлетел к реке, чтобы с плеском уйти под воду.

Изабель двинула рукой, дёргая хлыст, и лицо Себастьяна исказилось от боли. Кисть его руки отделилась от тела, упала, спружинив, на траву, к самым ногам Изабель. Драко и Гарри встали по обе стороны от неё. Секира Малфоя и клинки Гарри угрожающе блеснули в свете луны.

Испуганный, Себастьян попятился.

— Это тебе за Макса, ублюдок, — мрачно бросила Изабель.

— Сука, — выплюнул Себастьян и перевёл взгляд на Драко: — Предатель. Или ты всё же решил одуматься и привёл нам его? — его здоровая рука вытянулась вперёд, указывая на Гарри.

— Переоцениваешь своё умение убеждать, Верлак, — холодно ответил Малфой.

Хлыст Изабель снова полетел вперёд, и Себастьян отпрыгнул прочь — как раз туда, где его встречала секира Малфоя. Но Верлаку удалось извернуться. Нырнув в сторону, он скрылся между деревьев.

— Джейс! — Изабель упала на колени рядом с братом, пока Гарри напряжённо всматривался в темноту, силясь разглядеть там Себастьяна.

Он сильно сомневался, что отнятая кисть руки сможет его остановить.

— Изабель... — с хрипом произнёс Джейс.

— Не разговаривай. — Изабель достала стило. — Сейчас мы тебя подлечим. Ты, наверное, удивляешься, что мы тут делаем? Я не знаю, что тебе наговорил Себастьян, но Валентин тебе не отец.

Когда она закончила рисовать Иратце, голос Джейса стал звучать немного ровнее.

— Я знаю.

— Я не могла позволить тебе умереть, думая, что в твоих жилах течёт кровь демона. И ещё, Джейс, — сказала Изабель с мягкостью, которую трудно было от неё ожидать, — Клэри тебе не сестра. Не сестра, и точка. Я хотела найти Магнуса, чтобы он помог тебя выследить, но его нигде не было, и... — Она кивнула назад. — Ребята мне помогли. Мы подкрались к вам Себастьяном...

Резкий звук тетивы прервал её.

Это Малфой, забросив за спину секиру, сдёрнул лук и длинными, плавными движениями принялся стрелять в темноту. Даже не видя его цели, Гарри чувствовал неясную опасность между деревьев. Стрелы срывались с тетивы одна за другой, и на этот раз Гарри удосужился посчитать.

Малфою удавалось держать в воздухе одновременно девять стрел.

Вот только, судя по тишине — только шорох сбиваемых листьев, ни одна из них не добралась до Себастьяна.

А потом всё изменилось. Малфой резко развернулся, пустив пару стрел в совершенно другом направлении, и через секунду оттуда выметнулся Себастьян — глаза полыхали от злобы, обрубок руки был перетянут рваными полосками ткани. Он мчался прямиком к Изабель.

Себастьян ударил, и Изабель отшвырнуло далеко в сторону. Хлыст выпал у неё из руки, и Гарри прыгнул, чтобы загородить её от Верлака.

Малфой не решался стрелять, боясь попасть в кого-то из них: теперь все трое, для него были на одной линии.

Размахнувшись, Гарри сделал первый выпад, на пробу, но Себастьян легко уклонился. Его здоровая рука прошлась по траве, и рукоять хлыста сама скользнула в подставленную ладонь. Изабель за спиной Гарри медленно вставала на четвереньки.

Малфой, снова сжимавший в руках секиру, бесшумно скользил по траве, с каждым шагом приближаясь к Себастьяну.

Вот только у Себастьяна, оказывается, было другое мнение по поводу малфоевского «бесшумно». Он стремительно обернулся — и хлыст в его руках ожил, ещё смертоноснее, чем в руках Изабель. Обвившись вокруг древка, хлыст натянулся сверкающей молнией, и в следующее мгновение секира Драко полетела на землю. Тот, не растерявшись, вытащил пару кинжалов.

— Втроём на одного? — ухмыльнулся Себастьян. — Даже пятерых вам было бы мало.

Его спина была в пределах досягаемости Гарри, но ударить он почему-то не мог.

Одно дело воевать с демонами или с обезумевшей, преступившей все мыслимые и немыслимые законы Нежитью, а другое дело — убивать человека. Пусть даже безумного, пусть даже наполовину демона, но... Гарри с трудом решился на то, чтобы поднять меч.

Зато перед Изабель не стояло подобных проблем.

Выхватив из ножен клинок, она проскользнула под рукой Гарри и рубанула Себастьяна поперёк шеи. Без малейшего усилия тот поймал её руку и отвёл в сторону, а потом с силой пнул Изабель под рёбра. Упав, она попыталась подняться, но новый удар сокрушил её. Скорченной фигуркой Изабель замерла на траве.

Себастьян даже не пошевелился, когда метательный кинжал Малфоя впился ему в плечо.

Он смотрел только на Гарри.

— Ну что, полумаг, сразимся? — почти по-змеиному прошипел он. — Этот предатель уже успел рассказать тебе, какая кровь течёт в твоих жилах? Ты, небось, этим гордишься? Думаешь, что она поможет тебе меня победить...

— Ты слишком много болтаешь. — Второй кинжал Малфоя нашёл свою цель.

И снова — Себастьяна это не остановило.

Его мощь не знала границ. Сочетание демонической крови с кровью Нефилима делало его непобедимым и неуязвимым.

Больше не раздумывая, Гарри занёс оба клинка и бросился в бой. Себастьян вскинул обе руки, чтобы остановить его, но забыл о потерянной кисти. Один из клинков врубился в мягкую плоть, и на этот раз глаза Верлака помутнели от боли. Второй рукой он перехватил запястье Гарри, как до этого перехватывал Изабель, и... закричал.

От кожи Гарри вверх по его руке поднималось белое пламя.

Себастьян пытался отдёрнуть руку, но не мог, и уже через несколько секунд это пламя охватило его целиком. Гарри не чувствовал жара и дыма, но белые искры разлетались от огня в разные стороны, и волосы Себастьяна потрескивали в огне — сухо, словно бумага.

Он увидел, как по ту сторону пламени ярко вспыхнул изогнутый блик — Малфой подобрал секиру. Лезвие легко вошло Себастьяну в спину, острый конец высунулся из груди, теперь уже чёрный от крови.

Себастьян рухнул — сначала на колени, потом лицом вниз, прямо на мелководье.

Вытащив секиру, Малфой подошёл к Гарри.

— Похлопал бы тебя по плечу, Поттер, но боюсь, как бы ты и меня не спалил.

— Я понятия не имею...

— Я знаю.

За их спинами завозилась Изабель. Настоящая сестра — едва придя в себя, она бросилась к Джейсу. Её глаза мельком пробежались по упавшему телу Себастьяна, но она ничего не сказала. Только положила голову Джейса к себе на колени и ласково погладила его по волосам, слипшимся от крови в жёсткие пики.

— Нужно... — непослушными губами произнёс Джейс. — Нужно... разобраться с Валентином.

Изабель вопросительно подняла глаза на Малфоя, будто ожидая, что если он знал, где отыскать сына, то будет знать, где найти и отца.

Драко задумался.

Джейс помог ему.

— Валентин... — пробормотал он. — Ищет орудия смерти.

Малфой перечислил:

— Меч Смерти, Чаша Смерти, Зеркало Смерти. Меч и Чаша уже у него. Остаётся... — Его лицо посветлело. — Ну, конечно. Можете не аплодировать, я понял, где он.

— Идём? — спросила Изабель. — Джейс, ты можешь подняться.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Драко выставил руки вперёд. — Только не говорите мне, что вы привыкли оставлять врага за спиной не убедившись в том, что он мёртв. Поттер, проверишь? — Это звучало бы как приказ, если бы не неожиданное, добавленное тут же: — Пожалуйста.

Разумеется, сказать «нет» Гарри не мог. И не хотел, потому что знал: Малфой прав.

Оставь однажды врага за спиной, решив, что он мёртв, — разбирайся всю жизнь с последствиями такого решения, ведя бесполезную многолетнюю войну, когда мог предотвратить её одним милосердным ударом.

Правда, Гарри абсолютно не знал, что будет делать и как будет наносить этот самый милосердный удар, если Себастьян окажется всё-таки жив.

Осторожно, он перевернул Себастьяна. Пламя вспыхнуло в тех местах, где пальцы Гарри касались бездыханного тела, но тут же погасло.

Вода...

— Он не дышит, — с облегчением сказал Гарри и обернулся.

В следующую секунду в висок ему ударило что-то тяжелое.


	15. Эпилог

Гарри вздохнул — в груди засаднило, — и кое-как разлепил плотно сжатые веки.

...Перед глазами расплывались знакомые стены лазарета — мрачные и пустые, где-то справа раздавался голос Малфоя. Он, судя по всему, читал демонологию. Вслух.

— Дракониды — человекоподобные демоны, происходящие от драконов...

В голове Гарри сразу промелькнула картинка: мощные задние лапы, крепкая чешуя, передние лапы сжимают оружие. На вытянутых мордах написана ярость, с оскалённых зубов капает жёлтая пена, красные глаза сверкают ненавистью.

Последний раз, когда он встречался с драконидами — очень давно, как будто бы в прошлой жизни, они едва не разорвали его на клочки. Если бы не Рон и Гермиона, от Гарри бы тогда вообще ничего не осталось.

Его передёрнуло.

Малфой продолжал читать как ни в чём не бывало:

— Дракониды считаются вымершим видом...

— Недостаточно вымершим, — кое-как прохрипел Гарри.

— Вот и Алек так мне сказал, — спокойно ответил Малфой, а потом, словно осознав, что только что произошло, с громким стуком захлопнул учебник. — Поттер? Очнулся?

Гарри покрутил головой, в попытке увидеть Малфоя, но ничего не вышло. Ничего не выходило ровно до тех пор пока сам Малфой не оказался рядом — взъерошенный, похудевший, в слегка помятой белой рубашке.

— Не рад меня видеть? — Гарри сам удивился, откуда у него хватало сил на то, чтобы что-то говорить, и почему он говорил именно это.

Малфой злобно сверкнул глазами.

— Сам ты... не рад.

— Я рад.

Какое-то время — совсем недолго, — они оба молчали, а потом Малфой вдруг сказал.

— Прости. — И, не дожидаясь, пока Гарри спросит, за что, тут же продолжил: — Если бы я не попросил тебя проверить Верлака, ты бы...

Гарри помотал головой. Это было неважно.

Он лежал в лазарете, Малфой сидел рядом с ним, и это значило, что они победили. Наверное.

На его лице, похоже, отразился этот вопрос. Малфой усмехнулся.

— Он тебя вырубил, а когда ты упал, всадил тебе под рёбра кинжал. Но ему не повезло, я оказался рядом. Я не такой благородный, как ты, Поттер. Мне нечего было терять, я же уже бил его в спину. Так что я не стал дожидаться, пока он поднимется. Отрубил ему голову, и все дела. И с Валентином мы разобрались. Точнее, Джейс и Клэри разобрались. Мне было не до того. Я был слишком занят, доставляя тебя в Аликанте.

Они действительно победили. В это трудно было поверить.

— С твоими друзьями всё хорошо, — поспешно добавил Малфой. — Гермиона дала мне эту книгу.

Одеревеневшее тело слушалось плохо, и Гарри пришлось немного напрячься прежде, чем его рука двинулась с места. Но зато ему хватило пары неловких движений для того, чтобы натолкнуться на пальцы Малфоя.

Холодные, как всегда, они чуть вздрогнули под его прикосновением, напряглись, попытались вырваться, но в конечном итоге сдались — опустились сверху, обхватили запястье, сильно сжали и сразу опомнились, ослабили хватку.

Гарри вздохнул.

Малфой подвинулся ближе, и в вырезе рубашки Гарри вдруг увидел размытые линии руны — постоянной, свежей, ещё немного кровоточащей. Приглядевшись, он различил её очертания, сумел её распознать...

Перехватив его взгляд, Малфой вцепился в воротник, и Гарри сначала решил, что сейчас тот запахнёт рубашку, скрываясь, но вместо этого белую ткань отодвинули в сторону.

Он не ошибся. Это была руна парабатай.

— С кем? — взволнованно спросил Гарри.

Хитрая улыбка Драко заставила его остолбенеть.

— Изабель, — с гордостью объявил тот.

— Изабель? — Гарри вспомнились её развевающиеся тёмные волосы, искрящийся электрумный хлыст, выражение ярости на безукоризненно красивом лице. — Ну ничего себе.

— Ага, ничего себе. — Драко нахмурился, и на мгновение между его светлых бровей пролегла трогательная морщинка, но почти сразу разгладилась. — Поттер, — он вздохнул, — ты всё ещё хочешь знать, почему я тебя поцеловал?

Гарри ошалело кивнул.

Конечно, он хотел знать. А ещё он хотел не только знать, но и верить — например, в то, что, раз с Алеком всё в порядке, Конклав пересмотрел своё отношение не только к Нежити, но и к любви.

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Значит, когда-нибудь я тебе обязательно расскажу, — пообещал он, и Гарри едва не завыл от разочарования. Но потом... — Двигайся, — сказал Драко отчаянно и очень быстро, как будто боясь передумать.

На мгновение Гарри даже дышать перестал: всё это снова походило на сон, и оставалось только надеяться, что больше во сне не будет ни чудовищ, ни павших барьеров, ни Валентина.

С огромным трудом он подвинулся. Кровати в лазарете были узкими, но если перевернуться на бок и здоровой рукой подгрести к себе Драко, неожиданно уютного и тёплого, то становилось терпимо. Очень даже терпимо, он бы сказал.

Разве что немного неловко, но это чувство постепенно сходило на нет.

Всё было... правильно?

Малфой дышал ему в шею, пока Гарри — сходить с ума так по полной программе, — осторожно вытягивал его рубашку из-за пояса брюк, чтобы скользнуть под неё, прижимаясь пальцами к выступающему позвоночнику.

— Долго я здесь проболтался?

— Неделю.

— Ого.

— И ещё как минимум три дня пролежишь, — с неожиданной яростью сказал Драко. — Тебе лечиться надо, Поттер, а не геройствовать.

Рубашка наконец-то поддалась, и Малфой задохнулся на середине слова. Гарри довольно хмыкнул, пробуя на ощупь его горячую спину.

Это было единственным, что имело значение, а со всем остальным можно было разобраться позднее, но Гарри всё же спросил:

— И ты всю неделю сидел тут со мной? — «Ещё как минимум три дня» он предпочёл пропустить мимо ушей.

— Размечтался, — Драко фыркнул.

Судя по всему, это значило «да».

Внезапный луч солнца, прокравшись через высокое окно, скользнул по его скуле и рассыпался бликами по волосам, окружив их сиянием.

— Значит, охранял меня, как стеклянные башни, — немедленно озвучил пришедшую на ум ассоциацию Гарри.

— Башни, пропустившие демонов в город? Башни, которым теперь никто не доверяет? Хорошо же сравнение. Не мог придумать комплимента получше?

— Нет. — Вместо объяснений и оправданий Гарри сильней притянул Малфоя к себе.

Он действительно походил на стеклянную башню: так же сиял на солнце и казался таким же хрупким на вид. И хотя, в отличие от стеклянных башен, демонам он не поддавался, удар по нему грозил до крови распоротыми кулаками, а падение с самой вершины — неминуемой смертью.

Но Гарри не боялся ни высоты, ни падений.

Как бы к стеклянным башням теперь Нефилимы ни относились, Малфой стоил того, чтоб рискнуть.

Fin~


End file.
